¿Puedo amarte?
by bloddylike
Summary: El un egocentrico actor ingles, Ella una simple chica que no tiene idea de lo que es el amor. -¿permiso para amarte?- pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba. -permiso concedido-conteste acortando la distancia para juntar sus labios con los mios.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN… SON IDEA DE LA DIOSA QUE CREO LOS LIBROS DE CREPUSCULO **STEPHANIE MEYER**

Yo solo juego con los personajes.

**NO DARE DESCRIPCIONES DE COMO SON LOS PERSONAJES, CREO QUE YA MUCHOS LO SABRAN Y NO HACE FALTA… OJALA Y LES GUSTE.**

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 20 años, soy de Forks un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra en la Península de Olympic en el estado de Washington.

Hasta los 19 años viví con mis padres Renne y Charlie Swan, los amo, ellos dos son mi vida.

Cuando cumplí los 20 ya no podía soportar seguir sintiéndome mantenida por mis padres así que con los ahorros que tenía compre un pasaje para irme a Phoenix y ahí poder ejercer completamente mi carrera como Doctora.

Así que prácticamente llevo solo dos meses en Phoenix.

Tengo un pequeño apartamento que mis padres, no a petición mía, decidieron comprarme, es pequeño pero de mi agrado.

Para entrar tiene una puerta pequeña de madera, entrando es una sala con piso de madera también, tiene solo dos sillones, uno grande y otro pequeño, enfrente del grande hay una mesita de cristal y delante de la mesa esta una pequeña TV, dando a la derecha encuentras una puerta arqueada por la parte de arriba que da entrada a la cocina, justo al lado de la sala hay unas pequeñas escaleras en forma de zig zag que dejan ver un nada grande segundo piso, este, solo conforma mi habitación. Una cama matrimonial, no es que tenga novio o algo parecido, es solo que en las noches me gusta moverme a mis anchas, una pequeña mesita de noche justo al lado de la cama, un ropero muy grande para mi gusto ya que no lo lleno completamente, puesto que la mayoría de la ropa que tengo es de invierno, y me vería como una loca si en un lugar como Phoenix me pusiera una blusa de manga larga, y un escritorio con una portátil y alguno que otro libro, me gusta leer y escribir.

Es un poco más difícil, lo admito, tener yo sola que pagar mis propios estudios, trabajar en un hospital para poder practicar más y también tener que pagar la renta de mi apartamento. Mas no me quejo, no quiero ser una mantenida y yo escogí esto.

Como medio de transporte tengo una Chevy pickup roja del 53, en Forks no tenía que preocuparme porque se burlaran de ella puesto que los carros que había allá eran igual o mas viejos que mi camioneta; mas sin embargo aquí en Phoenix soy la comidilla de todos por ello, no me avergüenzo, tengo claro que no me puedo costear los carros que acostumbran aquí en ciudades grandes como Phoenix así que simplemente trato de ignorarlos y creanme funciona muy bien.

Se podría decir que no tengo una muy jugosa vida social, mi rutina diaria varia en esto:

Escuela por la mañana, hospitales por la tarde y trabajos por la noche.

Y tampoco ayuda mucho que sea lo suficientemente tímida para socializar con la gente que me rodea, creo que la única persona con la que he mantenido una plática decente en estos meses en Phoenix es mi jefe: el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, una persona demasiado agradable para mi, se que tiene dos hijos Alice y Emmet Cullen, ella de mi edad y el ocho años mayor, y su esposa Esme más nunca los he conocidos, se por como habla de ellos, que son su adoración.

Y esa es mi historia, "por ahora".

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

_Aahh nueva historia, espero que les guste, no haré prefacio porque no se me ocurre nada para hacerlo, es una historia que se acaba de venir a mi mente hace unos 5 minutos mientras estaba dormida (: disfruten ^^_


	2. Capitulo 2

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN… SON IDEA DE LA DIOSA QUE CREO LOS LIBROS DE CREPUSCULO **STEPHANIE MEYER**

Yo solo juego con los personajes.

**NO DARE DESCRIPCIONES DE COMO SON LOS PERSONAJES, CREO QUE YA MUCHOS LO SABRAN Y NO HACE FALTA… OJALA Y LES GUSTE.**

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Hoy un día como todos, viernes por la noche, la única diferencia es que en vez de estar detrás de el mostrador de Starbucks vendiendo café's estoy en el hospital y es medianoche, me habían avisado ayer por la tarde que me necesitarían hoy en el hospital a eso de las 7 de la tarde así que tuve que cambiar por completo mi rutina.

Me dijeron en el trabajo que podía faltar puesto que era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer pero les dije que era innecesario, simplemente que me dejaran cubrir el turno por la tarde, yo salgo de la universidad a las dos y el resto del día hasta que dieran las siete me estaría en el trabajo, todo se puede teniendo disposición y un buen manejo del tiempo, ya me encargaría de hacer los quehaceres después aprovechando que era viernes, sinceramente estoy hecha bomba. Pero Carlisle confiaba en mi y no le iba a fallar, de hecho hace una hora que debí haber salido del hospital pero necesitaba revisar los archivos de los recién internados.

Me encontraba en la recepción viendo unos papeles de algunos pacientes recién llegados: una persona ebria conduciendo a toda velocidad que choco contra un poste de luz, una adolescente que intento cortarse las venas, etc. esta vez no son tantas personas como otras veces. Necesito buscar a Carlisle para avisarle de mis nuevos pacientes.

- _Bella – _hablando del rey de roma.

- _Hola Carlisle, buenas noches _

- _Muy noches ¿que haces aún aquí? _– pregunto preocupado.

- _Acaban de llegar algunos pacientes más y tenía que checar sus archivos, revise los pacientes y están, por ahora, estables_

-_ Hace una hora y media que termino tu turno Isabella – _solo me llamaba Isabella cuando estaba molesto, y eso no era muy a menudo.

- _Ya estaba por terminar Carlisle_

- _Aún así, pudiste haberme dejado los papeles en mi escritorio, es muy tarde y no quiero que salgas sola a estas horas de la noche_

_- Lo siento pero… iba a esperarte para entregarte los papeles de los pacientes nuevos – _dije viéndole.

- _ De acuerdo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir Bella – _dijo regalándome tibia sonrisa.

- _Esta bien Carlisle, entonces ¿te dejo los papeles? – _pregunte.

- _Si, seré tu suplente solo por hoy, tengo que terminar mi ronda yo también y no quiero que te quedes más hasta estas horas ¿entendido?_

_- Si, gracias, buenas noches_

_- Buenas noches Bella_

Me dirigí a mi camioneta y fui rumbo a mi departamento, era imposible que siendo viernes no haya hecho otra cosa en la semana que estar en la escuela, en el hospital y mi trabajo aparte. Mi mente me decía que necesitaba vida social pero obviamente no tenía tiempo para ello, tenía que conseguir dinero para pagar mis estudios y el trabajo era lo único que podía hacerlo porque no iba a ir con mis padres a pedirles dinero, no lo necesitaba ya tenía suficiente ahorrado.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento, entre y tire las llaves en la mesita de enfrente de la TV y la encendí, al cambiarle y ver todos los canales me rendí, no había nada interesante, la apague y me fui a mi cama, me puse mi pijama, un mini short y una blusa de tirantes, terminando de ponerme la blusa caí rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y vi en mi reloj que eran apenas las diez de la mañana y hoy no tenía nada que hacer así que primero empecé por hacer mis deberes de la escuela, es la primera vez que paso mis dos días de descanso completos, siempre había estado en el trabajo o si no en el hospital y no pienso preocuparme el domingo por la noche teniendo que hacer tareas para la universidad al ultimo minuto.

Habiendo acabado ya mis quehaceres a la una de la tarde me duche y me dispuse a salir a pasear al parque, hacía demasiado tiempo que añoraba poder conocer bien Phoenix, porque aunque no lo crean jamás he tenido un tour decente por el lugar, me puse unos jeans desgastados, una blusa blanca y mis converse del mismo color y salí caminando llevando en mi mano mi libro "orgullo y prejuicio".

Al llegar al parque respire todo el aire que me fue posible y luego exhale, no es que no me gustase Forks pero allá son contadas las veces en las cuales sale el sol y aquí el sol es mi sueño hecho realidad, por primera vez en mis 20 años estamos a mediados de mayo y uso blusas de manga corta, en Forks tendría que estar con manga larga y una chaqueta, si es que no esta lloviendo. Sonreí y me senté a un árbol y abrí mi libro para leer un poco antes de pasear más, el sol estaba fuerte.

Llevaba cerca de 20 minutos leyendo cuando siento que alguien me muerde el pantalón, quito el libro de mi vista y lo veo, más bien dicho, la veo, porque era una cachorrita hembra de color blanco.

- _Hola pequeña – _me pare, tome mi libro en mi mano y la cargue, comenzó a lamerme la cara – _hey, tienes un collar veamos que dice…_

- _Hey _- un señor con uniforme se acerco a nosotras con cara de enojado – _maldita perra, ven aquí – _intento quitarme a la cachorra de los brazos.

_- Oiga ¿que le pasa? – _dije enojada negándome a que me quitara a la cachorra de los brazos.

- _Esta cachorra ha estado corriendo sola por todo el parque, no puedo dejar que siga siendo así, trabajo en la perrera – _no iba a dejar que se la llevaran a la perrera, tiene un collar y lo mas seguro que también un dueño o dueña.

- _¿Es la primera vez que ve a la cachorrita aquí? – _pregunte.

- _Si señorita_

_- Claro que es la primera vez que la ve aquí, esta cachorrita es ¡mía! – _le grite esperando que se haya tragado que en verdad la cachorra era mía.

- _¿suya?, ¿porque ha estado corriendo sola por el parque? La acabo de ver – _pregunto viéndome con desconfianza.

- _Porque… porque yo estaba aquí en el árbol leyendo mí libro y porque le doy libertad a mi cachorrita de que se pasee por todo el parque – _dije lo más tranquila que pude aunque me estaba muriendo de los nervios.

- _Bueno, discúlpeme señorita, pero por favor cuide a su cachorra ¿esta bien? _– yo solo asentí con la cabeza, cubriendo en mis brazos a la cachorrita que estaba removiéndose en ellos.

Una vez el señor se fue centre mi atención a la cachorrita en mis brazos y mire su collar, en la parte delantera decía _Pati, _luego cheque la parte de atrás; efectivamente en el venía un nombre, una dirección y un teléfono.

Camine por el parque unos 30 minutos haber si alguien reconocía a la cachorra en mis brazos pero solo venían comentarios como: "que bonita cachorrita" o "esta tan chiquita" tal vez la estuvieran buscando hacía tiempo y como no la encontraron desistieron pero bueno, al menos tenía la opción B, ir a la casa del dueño, ya si no estaban la opción C, llamar al dueño.

Cheque de nuevo la dirección y era completamente ajeno a mis conocimientos sobre Phoenix así que no tenía caso ir a mi apartamento y traer el coche, decidí tomar un taxi.

El taxista me discutió acerca de la cachorra pero le asegure que esta nunca iba a dejar mis brazos y que solo iría a entregarla con sus dueños, aún con dudas pero asintió, le di la dirección y me llevo a la casa. Me asombre con lo que ví, eran demasiado lujosas, prácticamente de las casas millonarias de Phoenix ¿como demonios iba a salir de ahí?, el taxista igual de asombrado que yo me dejo enfrente de la casa, le pague y fui acercándome a la casa.

Cuando hube estado fuera del portón de la casa me sentí cohibida, la casa era enorme, demasiado grande para mi gusto ¿que clase de personas vivirán aquí?, solo espero que la dirección sea la correcta, respire profundamente y toque el pequeño timbre que se encontraba en la pared del portón.

- _¿si? – _respondió una voz femenina por el aparatito haciéndome sobresaltarme, la perrita comenzó a ladrar.

- _emm… ¿vive aquí el señor… - _vi otra vez el collar de la cachorra – _Edward Masen? – _pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-_ Si, ¿quién lo busca?_

-_ El, no me conoce, vine aquí porque traigo una cachorra… - _no me dejo terminar.

- _¿Quién te dio la dirección? _- ¿no era obvio?, ¿estas no eran las personas que habían perdido la cachorra?

- _¿Venía en el collar de la cachorrita? – _hice que mi respuesta sonara como pregunta. Esto era raro.

- _Eso espero… espera un momento – _no entendí el comentario pero me asusto, si estas personas no me convencían de que ellos eran los dueños de la cachorrita no iba a dejárselas por nada del mundo, era una cosita divina, comenzó a lamerme el cuello y yo le hacía mimitos. La voz del aparato hablo.

- _El señor va para allá, por favor espera ahí - _¿un hombre dueño de esta cachorra? ¿Estaba bromeando?, bueno al parecer le gustan los animales, eso es tierno. La puerta del portón comenzó a abrirse. Y a lo lejos visualice una figura masculina acercarse y acercarse mas y mas hasta que le vi, me quede impactada era un hombre en verdad apuesto. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa tipo polo color azul marino con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y la camisa desfajada, se veía realmente bien, su cabello completamente alborotado levemente peinado, era… perfecto. Me quede sin habla cuando llego frente a mí perdida en su mirada penetrante, en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Quedamos frente a frente sin decirnos nada, por su cara puedo decir que se veía fastidiado, solo esperaba que no se la tomara conmigo. Quise romper la tensión saludando respetuosamente.

- _Hol… _- me interrumpió agresivamente.

- _Muéstrame a la cachorra – _su habla era fría y dura.

- _Si – _le pase a la cachorra a la cual el cargo, la perrita pareció reconocerlo porque comenzó a lamerle el rostro y el reía, se veían tan tiernos que no pude evitar sonreír también. El se volteo a mí.

- _Waw, debiste haberte matado buscándola – _le oí murmurar, no entendí.

- _No entiendo – _mi respuesta pareció fastidiarle más, cosa que no entendí tampoco, puesto que suspiro y después me vio con enojo.

- _Bien, dime que es lo que quieres de recompensa_

- _¿perdón? – _respondí totalmente descolocada.

- _Deja los juegos, el anunció decía en letras grandes "recompensa abierta" así que dime que es lo que quieres de recompensa_

- _No entiendo – _no pude evitar decirlo de nuevo, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba.

- _¿bueno que tu no entiendes nada o que? _- ¿quién se creía para hablarme así?

- _No… - _me interrumpió.

- _Más vale que vallas poniendo tú precio porque no pienso darte un beso ¿me escuchaste?_

- _¿un que…? – _¿porque este hombre creía que quería besarlo? ¿Quien se creía que era para tratar así a la persona que rescato a su cachorra de ser llevada a la perrera? ¿Quien era este tipo?

- _Veo que no te iras hasta que consigas lo que quieras, maldita sea, tipas como tu me dan asco, son unas malditas que les gusta persuadir a toda costa – _quería gritarle que se callara, quería abofetearlo por decirme aquello, quería que me explicara el porque de sus palabras pero nada; estaba en shock no podía decirle nada porque con cada palabra suya sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si lo estuvieran desgarrando y el estuviera dando el tiro de gracia – _pero mas vale que te de lo que quieras, no quiero tener que verte acampando toda la noche en frente de mi casa –_ dicho esto, me tomo bruscamente por la cintura y pego sus labios salvajemente con los míos, ¡NO! ¿Que se creía que estaba haciendo? Era mi primer beso, el que yo tanto añoraba y guardaba para una persona que en verdad lo mereciera, me tense cuando su boca se volvió suave y busco entrar en la mía, no lo soporte más, me separe bruscamente de el y le di una cachetada que hizo que a mi me doliera la mano, ojala y para el haya estado peor.

- _No se quien eres, no se QUIEN TE CRES QUE ERES – _dije gritando y notoriamente enojada – _pero nunca, escúchame, nunca me vuelvas a tocar si es que nos volvemos a encontrar algún día – _iba a marcharme pero me detuve – _y por cierto, de nada, la cachorrita la encontré en el parque._

No tenía idea de como iba a salir de ahí, lo único que atine a hacer era pedir instrucciones a un guardia de seguridad que se encontraba rondando por las calles y gracias a el pude salir de ese espantoso lugar. No quería ni acordarme del tipo tan pesado con el que tuve que lidiar hace unos pocos minutos, lo que si recuerdo es su cara después de haberle dado la cachetada, me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que hice.

Tome el primer taxi que encontré y le indique donde era mi apartamento, gracias a que aquellas casas estaban lo suficientemente lejos de mi apartamento le tuve que pagar un poco mas de lo que había pagado alguna vez a un taxista y llegue a mi casa cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, no sabía que hacer, estaba a punto de comenzar a leer de nuevo orgullo y prejuicio cuando me di cuenta de algo, "no traía mi libro en mi mano" debió haberse caído cuando ese idiota me tomo tan bruscamente de la cintura porque cuando lleve a la cachorra a la casa y me baje del taxi aún lo tenía, estaba segura.

- _maldición – _dije en voz alta para el silenció de mi apartamento, tendría que ahorrar dinero para comprarme una copia nueva de orgullo y prejuicio porque yo a esa casa no vuelvo.

Tolo lo que resto de la tarde intente matarlo viendo televisión pero a mi mente no podían dejar de llegar esas tontas imágenes de sus labios rozando los míos, varias veces me regañe por llevarme los dedos a los labios y tocarlos delicadamente sintiendo de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, pero tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, no valía la pena. Por el había perdido mi primer beso y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Ya entrada la noche no quise hacer nada más así que me puse mi pijama y fui directo a mi cama mientras en mi cabeza rondaban esos hermosos ojos verdes y siempre haciéndome la misma pregunta.

¿Quién era Edward Masen?

Con ese último pensamiento me quede completamente dormida.

**PVO Edward**

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando escuche el insoportable despertador de mi habitación, levante mi brazo en un intento de apagarlo pero creo que ejercí fuerza demás porque, el despertador dejo de sonar, pero también callo directo al suelo. Demonios, lo rompí, ya me encargaría después de comprar uno nuevo.

Ya que no tenía despertador para ver la hora fije en mi celular y vi que era casi mediodía, era extraño que Renata, no me allá levantado a estas horas, lo cual agradezco hacía mucho tiempo que no me levantaba tan tarde y de verdad necesitaba un descanso de todo el trabajo que tenía, apenas ayer me acaban de dar vacaciones y no pienso desperdiciarlas.

Me levante y duche, me puse cómodo y solo un poco formal, nunca sabes cuando tienes que salir de ultimo minuto a donde tu jefe te diga, un pantalón negro de vestir, unos zapatos negros y una camisa polo con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y la camisa desfajada era justo como me sentía cómodo, informal sin recaer en lo mediocre.

Mi nombre es Edward Masen y tengo 28 años, mis padres Elizabeth y Edward Masen, soy actor y nací en Londres Inglaterra, vivo temporalmente en Phoenix porque mi estupido representante me quiere mantener alejado de las habladurías de los reporteros, de lo último que supe es que una de mis muchas fans dijo estar embarazada de mi, ¿pueden creerlo? ¿Yo dejando embarazada a esa cosa? Vi una foto de ella y sinceramente yo tengo mejores gustos que ella, se que soy guapo, se que miles de chicas mueren por conocerme pero yo lo único que hago es burlarme, ¿de verdad creen que a mi me interesa conocerlas? Esas chicas de verdad que si están enfermas.

No vivo con mis padres porque ellos prácticamente dejaron la vida del espectáculo, aseguran que yo soy más importante que cualquier película en la que les ofrezcan actuar y yo por ello los amo, ellos no eligieron esto para mí, yo simplemente quise vivir el sueño que ellos dejaron por mí y siempre se los agradeceré. Son las únicas personas que me importan en este mundo.

Legue minutos después a la cocina y ahí se encontraba Renata, prácticamente ella se encargaba de toda la casa y de ordenarles que hacer al demás personal que labora, no pongo demasiado atención pero es bella, muy bella, tiene creo que unos veinticinco años pero nada como para llamarme la atención, agradezco que ella no sea una de las locas que siempre andan rondando cerca de mi casa, me tienen arto ¿no aceptan que no me interesan?, pero tengo prohibido agredirlas dialogalmente por el simple hecho de que soy Edward Masen, el señor perfección. Me han dicho demasiadas veces que no soy nada modesto pero ¿para que serlo? Ellas me lo recalcan siempre, al menos les daré gusto en algo.

- _Buenos días señor Masen – _saludo Renata al verme.

- _Buenos días_ – respondí secamente - _¿esta listo ya el desayuno?_

- _Si señor, ¿sirvo ahora?_

- _Si_

Dicho esto, ya tenía enfrente de mí un plato lleno de fruta y jugo de naranja para acompañarlo. Siempre desayunaba solo pero no me importaba, era mejor así.

- _¿ha llamado alguien? – _pregunte a Renata con voz esperanzada.

- _No señor, pero si han venido muchas mujeres con cachorritas falsas, pobres animalitos_

- _Tontas_

- _Me retiro señor, con permiso, si me necesita estaré por la casa _– dijo y yo solo asentí.

Hacía más de un mes que había perdido a mi cachorrita "Pati", el anunció en el periódico decía en letras grandes que buscaba a mi cachorrita, si había alguna persona mas aparte de mis padres en mi vida era esa cachorra, cuando era pequeño siempre fui solitario, nadie me aceptaba por ser el típico chico listo hijo de padres famosos, como si me importara, yo gano en un día lo que esos perdedores ganan en unos meses de trabajo y sin mover un solo dedo, simplemente tengo que actuar perfecto en una película y todas mis seguidoras se encargan de hacerme ganar dinero. Esa es la más grande ventaja de ser actor.

Habían llegado más de 20 mujeres distintas con diferentes cachorras de la misma raza de mi "Pati" pero ninguna era, yo se como es mi perrita de todos los ángulos y no era ninguna de ellas, lo sentía, soy un amante de los animales. Y bueno aquí estoy aún esperando a que una torpe mujer venga el día de hoy a decirme que ha encontrado a mi cachorra para poder decirle en la cara "mentirosa" igual que el resto, no puedo creer que todas sean iguales pero lo son, lo son.

Terminando mi almuerzo decidí que vería un poco la tele, dos veces vinieron unas tipas de nuevo diciendo que tenían a mi cachorra con ellas y como la recompensa era _abierta, _porque yo prácticamente daría la vida por mi pequeña, como no ellas pidieron un beso.

Me dieron ganas de decirle demasiadas incoherencias a esas dos "mujeres" pero obviamente lo tengo prohibido, así que como todo un caballero que pretendo ser les di la espalda a lo cual ellas siguieron gritándome pero a mi no me importaban en lo absoluto. Estaba fastidiado y asqueado de que ellas pretendieran que y las besase, estaban completamente locas.

De repente escucho el timbre de nuevo.

Esta vez no me pare siquiera a ver si Renata había atendido, escuche unos murmullos desde la cocina, cosa que me corroboraba que ella si había atendido, después de unos minutos se acerco a donde yo estaba.

- _Se… señor – _hablo con voz temblorosa. Ya me lo veía venir.

- _¿si? _– dije haciéndome el tonto.

- _Hay una persona allá afuera que dice tener a la cachorra_

_- ¿es una mujer? _– asintió avergonzada _- ¿como saco la dirección?_

_- Dice que venía en el collar de la cachorra_

_- Es la tercera del día Renata – _respondí enojado, aunque ella no tuviera la culpa.

- _Lo se señor _– dijo bajando la cabeza

- _Es la última que voy a atender, no pienso soportarlo más – _grite mientras me paraba del sillón. No estaba arto de que esta sea la tercera del día, estaba arto de que siempre vinieran montones y montones de niñas bobas, mintiendo y aparte querer besarme. Doy gracias no tener a ninguna mujer en mi vida, amo a mi madre y con todo respeto pero las mujeres solo arruinan la vida de uno; aun no entiendo como dicen que nosotros no podemos vivir sin ellas, ¡JA! Que completa exageración.

Estaba fastidiado de que intentaran acercarse a mi como garrapatas, eran odiosas, "se acabo el caballerismo" me dije en mi fuero interno mientras me dirigía al portón del jardín.

Mientras me iba acercando pude ver a esa chica haciendo mimos a la cachorra en sus brazos _"no puede ser", _estaba completamente sorprendido, si no fallaba, esa era mi cachorrita pero… ella nunca juega con extraños, se acostumbro a Renata porque siempre la ve, mas la ignora, en cambio con Tanya, a Tanya simplemente cada que la ve la quiere morder. Esto era extraño.

Cuando llegue frente a ella pude verla muy bien, era una mujer hermosa, bonita le quedaba corto, me encantaron sus ojos, pude ver miedo y asombro en ellos pero no debía salirme del asunto, ella estaba aquí para talvez entregarme una cachorra falsa como todas las otras; aunque yo estaba seguro de que esa cachorra en sus brazos era mi pequeña.

Me quede callado, obviamente ella también porque quería alargar más el tiempo de verme y eso me fastidiaba aún más.

- _Hol… _- al fin.

- _Muéstrame a la cachorra – _dije fríamente, no iba a perder mí tiempo con esta tipa, _hermosa._ Inmediatamente quite ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

- _Si – _respondió ella y sin más me entrego a mi pequeña a mis brazos, era imposible, en verdad era mi cachorra, la había extrañado tanto, la acerque a mi cara y comenzó a lamerme el mentón, estaba feliz, no me importo estar en frente de esa tipa, comencé a reírme con mi cachorra, hasta que recordé que ella aún estaba ahí y estaba sonriendo al verme, no iba a dejar que esa tipa disfrutara de ver mi sonrisa, no lo merecía. Voltee hacia ella y me perdí en esos ojos cafés como el chocolate.

- _Waw, debiste haberte matado buscándola – _murmure inconscientemente.

- _No entiendo – _ah, claro ya caigo, de verdad que son muy buenas mintiendo, por Dios, esta mujer me va a volver loco.

- _Bien, dime que es lo que quieres de recompensa – _Tengo que ir al grano para deshacerme de ella.

- _¿perdón? – _dijo "confundida".

- _Deja los juegos, el anunció decía en letras grandes "recompensa abierta" así que dime que es lo que quieres de recompensa – _dije lo mas tranquilo que quedaba de mi poca paciencia.

- _No entiendo – _explote.

- _¿bueno que tu no entiendes nada o que? _– dije con voz dura y gritando.

- _No… - _a mi nadie me interrumpe cuando hablo y menos ella.

- _Más vale que vallas poniendo tú precio porque no pienso darte un beso ¿me escuchaste? – _más valía dejar las cosas en claro desde el principio.

- _¿un que…? – _es imposible que actué tan bien, por unos minutos de verdad lo creí.

- _Veo que no te iras hasta que consigas lo que quieras, maldita sea, tipas como tu me dan asco, son unas malditas que les gusta persuadir a toda costa – _quería sentirme asqueado por la petición no hecha de esta mujer pero no podía, mi fuero interno inconscientemente decía "pidelo, pide ese beso y te lo daré gustoso" no tenía idea del porque pensaba eso pero solo mirar esos labios carnosos y tan bellamente rojizos del color de las rosas completamente rojas, me volvían loco, pero tenía que besarla, tenía que convencerme mentalmente que ella no es más que una del montón que vino aquí para complacerse sin importarle nada mas, debía hacerlo – _pero mas vale que te de lo que quieras, no quiero tener que verte acampando toda la noche en frente de mi casa –_ dicho esto, no tome permiso, no di señas de lo que iba a hacer, no espere reacciones, simplemente la tome bruscamente de la cintura y pegue sus deseables labios con los míos; esperaba, no, ansiaba que llegase el asco, la desdicha, la repulsión hacía esa persona por haberme orillado a besarla, pero nunca llego, nada llego, en vez de eso sentí una opresión en el pecho lo cual me hacía querer mas, desearla mas, y no espere mi boca de pronto se volvió suave, quería mas, iba a obtener mas, ella es lo que quería ¿no? Le daría gusto. Intente adentrar mi lengua en su boca para poder profundizar el beso pero un empujón y un golpe en mi mejilla me lo impidieron. Ella me había abofeteado.

- _No se quien eres, no se QUIEN TE CRES QUE ERES – _¿no… no sabía quien era? Mi mejilla me dolía, mucho – _pero nunca, escúchame, nunca me vuelvas a tocar si es que nos volvemos a encontrar algún día – _no podía decir nada, no sabía que decir, estaba ido, iba a irse pero volvió – _y por cierto, de nada, la cachorrita la encontré en el parque._

¿El parque?, no dijo nada más, se fue corriendo de ahí y a mi me dejo completamente confundido ¿enserio ella no… ella? Esta actuando, ella esta actuando.

Mi mente me decía que ella era una mentirosa, que actuaba, que solo deseaba picarme, pero no podía hacer nada con esta maldita opresión en el pecho, ¿porque demonios estaba sintiendo esto? ¿Que era? ¿Porque ella era la causante? La odie, la odie por el simple hecho de causarme este dolor y por no poder descifrar lo que era.

Cuando me hube repuesto del dolor, que ceso un poco, solo un poco, lleve mi mano a mi mejilla que debía estar roja, mi cachorra aun en brazos se removía, supongo que no recordé que estaba cargándola mientras ocurría el hecho, debí haberla zarandeado tanto que se enojo.

Sin más estaba a punto de adentrarme a mi casa cuando vi algo en el piso. Era un libro.

"Orgullo y Prejuicio" decía la portada, lo había leído hace como un año, un muy buen libro, creo tenerlo en algún lado por la biblioteca que esta en mi casa, pero… ese libro no era mío.

Entonces recordé el acontecimiento reciente, debió haberse caído a la muchacha con todo el coraje que hizo, bueno al menos se algo de ella. Le gusta leer.

Una vez dentro de la casa deje que Pati corriera por toda ella tanto como le diera la gana, me senté de nuevo en el sillón e intente ver la tele pero no podía prestar nada de atención, no podía sacarme de la cabeza esos ojos cafés, me era imposible y no sabía porque.

Era la primera mujer que no caía a mis pies con solo verme. Eso me molesto. ¿No era yo don perfecto? ¿No era yo al que todas las mujeres adoraban sin razón alguna? Ella no puede ser la excepción, no podía serlo, ella no.

Paso el tiempo y yo seguía pensando en esa mujer, ¿que me hizo?, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que juro, no escuche a Renata darme las buenas noches e irse a dormir a su cuarto. Solo me di cuenta que la casa estaba completamente a oscuras y yo aún seguía frente al televisor apagado, sentado en la sala.

Cuando de repente suena el timbre, deje que sonara unos minutos ¿quien en su sano juicio viene a… - cheque mi celular – las 9:30 de la noche?, si que se había pasado el tiempo muy rápido. Pati comenzó a ladrar esperando frente a la puerta haber quien era.

Recordé que Renata, la única persona que vivía en casa no estaba en horario de trabajo, ya no, así que decidí abrir yo. No quedaba de otra, si no ese estupido timbre seguiría sonando hasta volverme loco y junto con el timbre, los ladridos de mi perra.

Una parte de mi quería abrir la puerta y encontrarme con esa chica y que me pidiera su libro, una excusa, solo una excusa para verla de nuevo; pero cuando abrí la puerta vi que no era ni cerca la persona que, inconscientemente, quería ver…

- _Tanya… _- dije con descarada pesadez.

- _Huy que genio – _dijo escabulléndose por mi brazo entrando a mi casa.

- _Claro, pasa – _dije con un suspiro y al momento de Tanya entrar, Pati, comenzó a asecharla, cosa de la cual Tanya simplemente fruncía el seño, Pati no era demasiado grande como para provocar miedo en ella. Me adentre a la casa.

- _Veo que ya encontraste a tu animal – _dijo mirando feo a la cachorra.

- _No te refieras así a ella _– le dije con un gruñido.

- _Valla… creí que estarías feliz de verme Masen – _en respuesta le gruñí – _Osh, contigo no se puede y bien, dime, ¿quien te trajo a tu animal? – _le mire mal y ella rodó los ojos - _¿quien te trajo a "Pati"? – _dijo sentándose sensualmente en mi sala subiéndose un poco la falda.

Tanya era modelo, una muy hermosa debo agregar, tiene 25 años; ella y yo… hemos compartido demasiados momentos apasionados juntos pero ninguno de los dos quiere algo formal, no se nos dan las relaciones amorosas, no soy ningún tipo de mujeriego, pero si hay una persona que ha estado mas tiempo en mi cama, ella sin duda es Tanya Denali, el problema es que ella esta realmente interesada en mi y yo solo la uso para satisfacerme.

- _Una mujer _– dije encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome al otro extremo del mismo sofá, no podía hablar mal de esa chica por alguna extraña razón. Tanya río secamente.

- _Valla Masen, parece que no pierden el tiempo para acercarse a ti, pobres estupidas _

- _Me trajo a la verdadera cachorra – _dije intentando defenderla.

- _¿y que?, ¿ya olvidas lo de la "recompensa abierta"? seguro que lo ha de haber pasado muy bien, ¿que le diste? O no, mas bien, ¿que pidió?_

-_ nada _

- _claro, claro, entonces ¿que le diste tu?_

-_ Me dio a entender que no sabía nada de la recompensa_

- _¿que le diste Masen? _– repitió la pregunta notablemente celosa, pero no me importo.

- _La bese – _escuche sus dientes rechinar, lo cual se me hizo sumamente divertido, me tuve que morder la lengua para no reírme frente a ella.

- _Claro y ella gustosa de la vida…_

- _Me abofeteo _– le dije haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- _¿es una broma? _– Dijo mirándome realmente sorprendida; negué con la cabeza – _por Dios esa chica se lleva el premio a la mejor actuación, ¡Bravo, Bravo! – _dijo aplaudiendo teatralmente.

- _¿que quieres decir? _– pregunte, si alguien podía decirme que pasaba esta tarde por la cabeza de aquella chica es otra mujer.

- _Que si es una de tus seguidoras, es obvio que si, ¿quien en Phoenix no estaría enamorado del guapísimo Edward Masen? _– Rodé los ojos – _el caso es que ella actuó, cielos debe estar llorando en estos momentos por haber tenido que abofetearte solo para que la besaras, que tonta._

- _Yo también creí que estaba mintiendo_

- _Pues síguelo creyendo, porque es verdad_

No podía estar de acuerdo con Tanya, vi en sus ojos claramente odio cuando me golpeo, esto era tan extraño.

- _¿A que viniste? – _pregunte después de un rato,

- _Acabo de llegar de Francia, en una cesión de fotos y vine por… algo de diversión – _dijo acercándose a mi insinuadamente.

- _Ahora no Tanya, estoy cansado _– era en parte verdad, pero mas que nada, ahora no quería a Tanya cerca, me sentía extraño.

- _Masen negándose a un poco de diversión, jamás creí verlo ni menos vivirlo _– río pero aún así se acerco sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí - _¿estas seguro de tu respuesta?_ – la mire y no resistí, la bese con pasión a lo cual ella gustosa aceptó pegando sus caderas a las mías, no me importo sentir aquella incomodidad al momento de besarla, la tome de la espalda para recostarla en el sofá con su espalda pegada en el, sin romper el beso, cuando el aire nos falto nos separamos pero mis labios no dejaron su piel, fueron directo al cuello, dejando pequeñas succiones, mordidas y besos por este a lo cual ella solo gemía. Cuando ella me atrajo de nuevo a la altura de su cara para besarme de nuevo pare en seco...

Estaba ahí, su imagen, vi a esa chica en el rostro de Tanya, _MALDITA SEA, _maldije en mi fuero interno, ¿porque demonios estaba esa estupida chica en mi cabeza? Por Dios, solo fue un beso, nada importante, me la paso casi todo el tiempo besando a Tanya pero… con ella es diferente, con Tanya se que esperar, con Tanya se que siento estupefacción, asco, incomodidad y que solo lo hago para satisfacción propia, ella jamás despertaría algo en mi que no fuera querer tener sexo.

¿Porque esa maldita chica me hacía sentir cosas extrañas en el pecho? ¿Porque ella era diferente? Es igual a todas las mujeres, no debería ser para nada diferente. Necesito aclarar mis ideas, esto no puede seguir así.

No recordé que estaba sobre Tanya cuando esta hablo.

- _¿Que pasa Masen? _– pregunto con voz ronca y la respiración agitada.

- _Estoy cansado Tanya _– dije incorporándome en el sofá.

- _¿Estas seguro? _– dijo tomándome de nuevo por el cuello para atraerme hacía ella, rápidamente quite sus brazos de el.

- _Si _– respondí terminantemente.

- _Bien _– dijo enojada – _tu te lo pierdes_ – dicho esto, tomo su bolso y salió de la casa dando un portazo a la puerta, Pati comenzó a ladrar.

Respire cargado lleno de frustración, iba a dirigirme a mi cuarto cuando vi de nuevo la copia d Orgullo y Prejuicio.

"_Espero que ella extrañe su libro"_

Sacudí la cabeza quitándome esos pensamientos y me dirigí a mi habitación con mi cachorra, me despoje de mis ropas para sacar unos pantalones de dormir y dejar mi torso desnudo.

No podía dormir, tenía el libro en mis manos e inconscientemente olí su fragancia _Fresas, _su imagen volvió a mi cabeza y me fastidie por aquello, era imposible que esa chica fuera tan… _hermosa._

- _Ya basta – _dije en voz alta.

Avente el libro, no me importo siquiera donde callo, simplemente me acomode en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir, pensando todo el tiempo en lo mismo.

¿Quien es esa chica?

Y al final caí completamente dormido.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

_Huy, aquí al fin el segundo capitulo, espero que agrade :$_

_No creo poner otro PVO Edward en casi toda la historia, solo lo pongo para que sepan que y como actúa en esta historia y para que sepan lo que ronda por su divina cabecita desde el primer encuentro._

_Disfruten. _


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen… son idea de la Diosa que creo los libros de crepúsculo **Stephanie Meyer**

Yo solo juego con los personajes.

**No daré descripciones de como son los personajes, creo que ya todos los que entran aquí lo sabrán y no hará falta… ojalá y les guste.**

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

**PVO Bella**

Domingo había pasado tan rápido que lo extrañe, de nuevo lunes, y a la misma rutina de siempre: escuela, trabajo, hospital.

Me levante temprano para tomar una ducha demasiado relajante, me vestí con pantalones desgastados, una blusa negra y unos tenis, no era muy ama de vestirme a la moda, simplemente la ropa daba igual siempre y cuando no vistas ridículamente.

Baje para hacerme un desayuno simple, cereal con leche, habiendo terminado salí de mi apartamento y subí a mi camioneta para dirigirme a la universidad.

Al llegar nuevamente no escuchaba más que risas acerca del monstruo en el cual conducía pero si bien dice el dicho: "a palabras necias, oídos sordos", y yo ponía mucho en práctica ese dicho.

En la universidad me la pasaba neutralmente, odiaba tantas materias como: trigonometría, educación física, historia universal y amaba otras como: lengua y música, no era que me gustase presumir pero tocaba excelente la guitarra, era uno de mis hobby aparte de leer y escribir; aunque no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarme una y la mía, la había dejado el Forks.

Al salir de la escuela, inmediatamente me dirigí a mi trabajo, no era el mejor del mundo pero de algo ayudaba. No hacía otra cosa más que mostrar una sonrisa amable todo el tiempo, tomar órdenes y servir cafés.

- _Bienvenido a Starbucks ¿que te puedo ofrecer? – _le dije a una muy pequeña clienta que parecía duende, tenía el cabello completamente corto hasta los hombros con las puntas apuntando todas en diferentes direcciones.

- _Un… frapuchino por favor – _dijo.

- _¿Que tamaño?_

_- Alto __**(NA: tengo entendido que ese es el más pequeño de todos, manejan demasiado raro los tamaños en Starbucks)**_– me miro y sonrió abiertamente; por alguna extraña razón no pude evitar devolvérsela con la misma intensidad.

- _¿A que nombre debo ponerlo?_

_- Alice_

- _Claro Alice, en total serían $36 pesos _

- _Claro_

Saco un billete de su cartera y me lo entrego sonriente, me miraba demasiado, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco incomoda; cuando le devolví lo que le sobro me pregunto:

- _¿Eres Isabella Swan? – _la mire extrañada.

- _Si…_

- _Lo sabia, lo sabia, sabia que te iba a encontrar si… _- dijo dando saltitos en su lugar, rápidamente hizo algo que ocasiono que me congelara en mi lugar, prácticamente se lanzo sobre la barra frente a nosotros y me estrecho fuertemente con sus pequeños bracitos – _hueles muy bien _– dijo al momento de soltarme y yo me sonroje violentamente.

- _¿Tu quien eres?_ – dije en un susurro aún asustada por su reacción.

- _¡Alice! La hija de Carlisle _– dijo viéndome con una sonrisa enorme pintada en su rostro aparte de que aún seguía dando saltitos. La mire extrañada, no podía hablar. ¿Como me conocía? Nunca nos habíamos visto en persona, esto era perturbante.

- _Mi papi te describió y me dijo donde trabajabas _– contesto mi pregunta no hecha – _yo solo junte las piezas y taran… te encontré _– dijo aún sonriente.

Iba a contestarle pero un grito me detuvo.

- _¡Alice! _– dijo uno de mis compañeros de trabajo.

- _Creo que esto listo mi pedido – _dijo para irse saltando con mi compañero Mike a recoger su café y después volverse hacía mi de nuevo.

- _¿A que hora sales de trabajar?_

_- Estoy libre después de las cuatro _– no entendía porque demonios le estaba diciendo eso.

- _¿Podríamos salir a un lugar?, salir de compras, a pasear, incluso que tomes un café conmigo _– iba a decirle que no, tenía cosas que hacer para la escuela y después irme al hospital pero algo en sus ojos me impidió negárselo.

- _Claro, seria un placer _– ya habría tiempo mas tarde de hacer los deberes.

- _Te esperare _– dijo sonriéndome.

Tal y como había dicho se quedo las dos horas restantes que faltaban para terminar de cubrir mi turno y ni siquiera se quejo de que tenía que esperar.

La vi demasiado divertida mientras hablaba con cualquier extraño y lo trataba como si fuera su mejor amigo de la vida.

Ella era especial.

- _¿Lista? _– me preguntó rápidamente mientras me quitaba mi delantal de trabajo.

- _Si, vamos _– dije – _nos vemos Mike_ – voltee mi cuerpo para despedirme de mi compañero.

- _Adiós Bells, cuídate _– me dijo sonriente a lo cual correspondí.

Mike Newton, gerente de Starbucks.

Tiene 24 años y es fotógrafo, gana muy bien; puesto que sus fotografías son exquisitas, en realidad es un experto.

El esta interesado en mi, no solo en una simple amistad y sutilmente me lo ha hecho saber pero yo no estoy para ello en estos momentos.

No porque sea el, alto, bien fornido, guapo y electrizantes ojos azules, si no porque me centro en mi carrera y trabajo y obviamente un noviazgo no entra en mis prioridades y el lo sabe, no me acosa ni tampoco es insistente, simplemente sabe captar una negativa.

Prácticamente creo que yo tengo más cosas que hacer en el día que el siendo, no jefe, encargado de un pequeño restaurante como Starbucks y eso me hace sentir un poco extraña, soy demasiado joven como para tener tantas responsabilidades.

Me dirigía a no se exactamente que lugar acompañada de Alice, estaba completamente sonriente, como si le acabaran de dar una excelente noticia y no pudiera evitar mostrar su radiante sonrisa.

- _Bien, te llevare a donde quieras, solo dilo _– no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al lado de un llamativo carro, era hermoso Porshe amarillo.

- _Wow _– es todo lo que pude decir.

- _¿Te gusta?_– me pregunto sacándome de mi entonación – _sube _– y la obedecí.

- _Es un muy lindo auto_

- _Gracias, es mi bebe _– dijo acariciando el volante mientras lo encendía y arrancábamos – _me lo compro mi papa, batalle un poco para que accediera pero al fin un poco de chantaje emocional ayudo un poco _– dijo muy pagada de si misma.

- _¿Chantaje?_

- _Le dije a mi padre que como no tenía carro tendría que usar taxis o estar caminando por las calles "sola" _– dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra, reí y ella conmigo – _mi madre dijo que no lo permitiría y que usaría el Mercedes Benz de papa _– ella río un poco mas – _mi padre negó, dice que soy una especie de duende diabólica _– dijo riendo de nuevo, a lo cual no pude evitar unirme.

Después de esa pequeña plática Alice me llevo a un centro comercial y aprovecho para comprarnos algo de comida, insistí en pagarle lo que había gastado en mí y lo logre, ella era necia, pero nadie me ganaba en ello, yo era más cabezota que cualquier otra persona.

Me entere que tiene 20 años igual que yo, su relación con su hermano se basa en puras bromas, el es un niño andante aunque tenga 28 años, me contó muchas de sus historias.

También supe que estudiaba en una escuela privada cerca de su casa especializada en diseño de modas y que junto con su madre, Esme, tenían una boutique en la que ambas eran las diseñadoras, no sabía que los Cullen tenían tanta popularidad social.

Doy gracias que hasta ahora que he conocido y me han demostrado que los Cullen no son de ese tipo de familias ricas engreídas.

También me contó que tiene un novio 5 años mayor que ella, al parecer su nombre era Jasper Hale y el tiene una melliza que es novia de su hermano mayor.

Tal parece que Alice y yo somos las bebes de la gente la cual nos rodea.

Al terminar Alice me llevo de vuelta a mi trabajo para poder recoger mi camioneta e irme al hospital y se fue no sin antes pedirme mi teléfono celular y el de mi apartamento y hacerme prometer que nuestra salida se repetiría, no tuve más opción que aceptar. Ella si que era buena con el chantaje emocional.

Ya cerca de las seis y media estaba en el hospital atendiendo los debidos pacientes, este día solo eran consultas, no tenía alguna especialidad por ahora, era Dra. General y por ello estaba en la Facultad de Medicina, me quiero especializar en pediatría.

Hacía ya una semana que me habían cambiado turnos en el hospital, era demasiado pesado estar en el hasta tarde pero tendría que acostumbrarme, si me graduaba en serio y si algún día sería Dra. Pediatra tendría cosas como estas y peor.

Una vez acabado mi turno ya pasaban de las nueve, Carlisle movió horarios y me hacía irme más temprano, según el por mi "seguridad" así que solo acabe mis ultimas consultas, fui a despedirme de Carlisle y me dirigí a mi camioneta que se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Mientras entraba en ella me sentí vigilada, talvez una sensación de paranoia y me estaba volviendo completamente loca pero sentía unos escalofríos recorrerme completamente todo el cuerpo y disimuladamente camine más a prisa hacía mi camioneta, una vez dentro, no dude ni un minuto, arranque y salí de ahí lo más rápido que permitió mi lento coche.

Por el camino no pude divisar ningún carro en especial que me estuviera siguiendo así que estacione fuera del edificio donde vivía y me adentre casi corriendo saludando al guardia que estaba en la puerta, inmediatamente dentro de mi apartamento me sentí segura.

Me bañe y puse mi pijama ya lavada por la lavandería y sin rodeos me acosté en la cama quedando dormida como un tronco.

…

La semana paso sin nada nuevo, la misma rutina de siempre, escuela, trabajo, hospital. Solo que esta vez había solo un pequeño cambio, tenía todos los fines de semana para mi sola; Carlisle me dijo que ahora que conocí a su diabólica hija tendría al menos algo de diversión y me regalo al menos del hospital mis dos días de descanso a menos que fuera algo sumamente importante y en el trabajo, simple, Mike me dice que tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer que debería tomarme descansos de vez en cuando pero claro con decir descansos quería decir "veamos si algún fin de semana saldrías conmigo" a lo cual obviamente yo negaba educadamente, aunque, de igual forma me dijo que no me presentara en el trabajo los fines de semana. Tenía que obedecer; puesto que la forma en la que me lo dijo parecía más una ayuda que orden, y se los agradecía a ambos, a Carlisle y a Mike, en verdad necesitaba descansar un poco de todos los deberes y trabajos que tenía que hacer cinco días a la semana durante 24 hrs. Estos últimos días solo pisaba mi casa para desayunar y cuando volvía de todo a cenar y al día siguiente la misma rutina. En verdad estaba agotada.

En cuanto a mi pequeño encuentro con Edward Masen que creo habían pasado ya ¿una semana?, la verdad ni siquiera llevaba una cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, para mi eso era un desagradable encuentro y a mi se me daba demasiado bien desechar los recuerdos desagradables que me pasan en la vida; aunque la verdad si extraño a la pequeña cachorra, era demasiado divina como para tener a un dueño como el.

Hoy viernes por la noche, me encuentro en mi departamento preparándome un poco de spaghetti para cenar, estaba esperando a que el spaghetti terminara de coserse para poder prepararlo mejor mientras veía un poco de televisión cuando de repente escucho que alguien toca la puerta de mi apartamento.

Me asuste de golpe, a lo único que atine a hacer fue a dejar muda la televisión intentando dejar claro que no había nadie pero… ¿y si era el dueño?, no sabía que hacer eran las nueve y media de la noche y la verdad no era una hora demasiado prudente para que alguien viniera a visitarme, al menos a mi, que no me llevaba con nadie de mi piso, en realidad, no conocía a nadie en Phoenix solo a las personas de mi trabajo.

Me debatía en preguntar quien era o quedarme callada en mi lugar sin mover ni un músculo. La segunda opción era la que mas me atraía pero me intrigaba quién pudiera tocar insistentemente mi puerta, al no moverme yo después de unos minutos… la persona que tocaba mi puerta pareció desistir y a rato no oí más golpes, solo unos pies pisar silenciosamente alejándose de mi puerta y yo, frustrada, suspire ruidosamente.

Me dirigí a mi cocina chocando el spaghetti ahora ya hecho y le serví un poco por encima salsa de tomate y acompañe también con queso parmesano. Mi mama odiaba que pusiera mi mezcla en el spaghetti pero lo hacía desde pequeña y la verdad es que me encantaba y no era la única, Charlie también hacía de vez en cuando sus mezclas con las diferentes comidas, cosa que volvía loca a Renne.

Termine de comer tranquilamente mi cena y después me di una larga y placentera ducha, era tarde, pero no tenía sueño; así que me puse a leer un poco de cualquiera de los libros que tenía en mi pequeño estante pero aun seguía extrañando mi Orgullo y Prejuicio.

A rato de leer mínimo unas veinte páginas me di por vencida y cerré mi libro para caer rápidamente en brazos de Morfeo. Soñando con unos ojos verde esmeralda.

No supe cuánto tiempo dormí, pero lo sentí completamente placentero, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía así. Unos fuertes rayos de sol que daban directamente a mi pierna derecha, quemándola así, hizo que me levantara.

Mire en mi mesita de noche a ver que hora es, casi salto del susto cuando veo que son casi las dos de la tarde, nunca había dormido más de las diez de la mañana. De verdad debía estar agotada como para dormir así, o el sueño era demasiado bueno como para querer despertar.

Quite esa idea tonta de mi cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme un poco de omelet, no era la hora apropiada para comer eso pero no había tomado el desayuno así que, lo que estaba haciendo se valía.

Cuando estaba terminando de prepararlo mi celular comenzó a sonar, tenía todos los llamados con el mismo tono así que no sabía quien llamaba.

Tome el celular y sonreí al ver de quien se trataba "Alice".

- _¿Bueno? _– conteste.

- _¡Bella!, que bueno que te encontré _– hablo con tanta hiperactividad, podía imaginarla saltando en estos momentos, igual que como en Starbucks.

- _De hecho tienes suerte, acabo de levantarme _

- _¡Agh! ¿a que hora dormiste ayer? _

- _Temprano_

- _Bien, entonces ¿dormiste bien Isabella?_

- _¿Si?_

- ¿_Estas cansada o tienes algo que hacer en el día?_

- _No… _- respondí cautelosamente.

- _¿Sabes lo que significa? _– pregunto susurrando.

- _No _– respondí también en un susurro.

- _¡Día de compras!, si, si, si, te encantara, llevare a Rosalie, a ella le encantaras igual que a mí, si, estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien…_

- _Pero… _- no podía mentirle, acababa de decir que no tenía nada que hacer. Dios de verdad odiaba salir de compras.

- _¿Pero? Acabas de decir que no tienes nada que hacer Isabella _– dijo un poco enfadada.

- _No, no tengo nada que hacer _– suspire derrotada.

- _Bien, entonces no se diga más… pasare por ti cerca de las cuatro, te quiero lista para esa hora _– dijo de manera autoritaria.

- _Bien, te veo a las cuatro _– cerré los ojos.

- _Adiós Bella _– y colgó.

Me dispuse a ponerle atención nuevamente a mi omelet ya hecho, pero sonó de nuevo mi celular. Lo mire extrañada y más al ver quien era.

- _¿Alice que pasa? _– estaba extrañada.

- _No se donde vives _– respondió feliz.

Si, creo que habíamos olvidado ese pequeño detalle, después de dar mi dirección, sin indicaciones; puesto que sabía exactamente donde me encontraba me dijo que me vería en un rato.

Terminando de comer me puse a hacer algunos deberes de la escuela y algunas cosas que me encargaron investigar de mi libro de enfermería, cuando termine faltaba poco para que fueran las tres de la tarde, no sabía que tan enojona era Alice pero no quería quedar mal con ella, o en su defecto que se enfadara conmigo. Me dispuse a bañarme.

Cuando salí de la ducha me puse unos pantalones entubados azules, una camisa holgada de mangas cortas color negra y mis otros converse negros de botita. Eran mis zapatos preferidos.

La camisa me quedaba grande, tuve que hacerme un nudo, con la misma, en la espalda, la camisa, era de mi papá. Un día el dijo que ya no le quedaba, toda la ropa que tenía era de invierno y demasiado pegada a mi piel para mi gusto, esta fue la primer camisa de mangas cortas que adquirí estando en Forks, no la usaba mucho, solo como interior o en ocasiones para dormir.

Estaba alisando mi cabello cuando sonó el timbre de mi apartamento.

- _Bella, soy yo Alice _– se escucho a través de la puerta.

- _En un minuto voy _– grite de vuelta. No quería hacerla esperar mucho tiempo; así que un par de cepilladas más y ya me las arreglaría después con la maraña que tengo como cabello.

- _Te esperare abajo, deje sola a Rosa _– grito.

Me sentí mal cuando se fue, y eso que aún ni siquiera eran las cuatro, faltaban cerca de cinco minutos.

Me puse mi reloj de pulso, guarde mi celular en una de las bolsas traseras del pantalón, tome las llaves del apartamento, cheque no haber dejado ninguna luz encendida, estire las toallas que había usado para secarme, no quería que olieran feo después, me puse un poco de perfume y salí corriendo de mi apartamento.

Cuando baje, salude al oficial y vi a Alice esperando por mí, me miraba con detenimiento.

- _Fachoso, a la moda, pero combina, col _– tarde unos minutos en comprender que estaba viendo mi vestimenta. Mire la suya y mi autoestima callo cinco puntos. Vestía unos pantalones cortos de tela color negros que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, una blusa amarilla con corte japonés **(N/A no se si sea corte japonés, yo así le digo, es de esas blusas que tienen un cruce en el pecho, no se si me explique) **con leves dibujos por toda la blusa en color negro y unos zapatos de vestir con tacón de más de diez centímetros y estaba perfectamente maquillada.

– _Bien, me gusta pero comoquiera tendremos que darte algunos tips. Anda ven, Rosa nos espera _– me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro hacía su coche.

Había una persona en el asiento trasero así que tome confianza y entre por la puerta del copiloto.

- _Bella, te presento a Rosalie, Rosalie, ella es Bella _– voltee a ver a la rubia que estaba en el asiento trasero, OK, mi autoestima iba a sufrir demasiado si alguien me llega a ver con ellas, me sentí mal, yo no encajaba en su mundo. Aún así le sonreí, ellas no tenían la culpa de que yo fuera ordinaria.

- _Hola, Alice no para de hablar de ti desde que te conoció, es un placer conocerte _– dijo respondiéndome la sonrisa.

En todo el camino ellas la pasaron hablando alegremente, yo solo hablaba cuando me hacían preguntas, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar pero no iba a ser grosera con ninguna de las dos. De verdad me deprimía estar con gente, a la cual, yo no estaba a su altura.

Había ido antes a la plaza comercial a unos veinte minutos de mi apartamento, pero con ellas ya llevábamos más de media hora de camino. No sabía a donde nos dirigíamos. Hasta que llegamos al lugar.

La plaza comercial era mil veces más grande a la que yo solía asistir, todo el estacionamiento estaba rodeado de autos de lujo, ningún solo auto viejo como mi camioneta. Me sentí cohibida.

Ellas bajaron gustosamente del carro, pero yo me quede dentro, quería llorar, yo no encajaba en este lugar, ¿como se les ocurre traerme a un sitio como este viéndome vestida así?, solo las haría pasar vergüenza.

- _¿Bella? _– pregunto Alice cautelosa acercándose a mi – _dios, que tienes ¿porque lloras? _– no me había dado cuenta que traicioneras lagrimas salían por mis ojos y descendían por mis mejillas. Me las limpie rápidamente.

- _Estoy bien, ¿vamos? _– ya vería como me las ingeniaría para caminar lo más lejos que pudiera de ellas.

- _Tranquila, vamos _– me tendió la mano, por unos minutos pensé en ignorarla y seguir por mi sola, pero no podía hacer eso, no a Alice. La tome.

- _Bien, ¿listas para comprar como locas? _– pregunto Rosalie tratando de calmar un poco la tensión del ambiente. Alice asintió como y salió disparada directo a la plaza comercial, y como me tenía tomada de la mano, me arrastro con ella. No entendía como podía correr con semejante tacón.

Mi plan de estar lo suficientemente lejos de ellas en toda la plaza comercial no se llevo a cabo tal y como hubiera querido, si no era Alice probándome todo tipo de ropas, era Rosalie mostrándome todo lo que creía me gustaría. Y en efecto, todo lo que me mostraron me gusto, era de lujo, tela fina, y muy a mi estilo, pero había un problema. Yo aunque tenga cientos de trabajos juntos, jamás podría comprar algo de esa tienda, no me alcanzaba el dinero.

- _Bella, ven pruébate este vestido _– me grito Alice emocionada, no tenía ganas de ir, estaba muy a gusto sentada en uno de los tantos sillones que había en el centro comercial, sin molestar a nadie, sin dejarme en vergüenza. Pero tenía que ir con Alice, la conocía prácticamente de un día, pero ella si sabía ganarse el corazón de la gente.

- _¿Donde estas? _– empecé a caminar por la boutique intentando guiarme por su voz. Pero no hubo respuesta – ¿Alice?

- _¡Aquí estoy! _– dijo una voz detrás de mí, salte en mi lugar y pegue un grito ahogado.

- _¡Me asustaste! _– dije encarándola, mirándola con reproche. Me lleve una mano a mi corazón que latía aceleradamente.

- _Lo siento, ven, este vestido te encantara, yo se que sí _– me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo por toda la boutique, hasta que llegamos al lugar donde se encontraba el vestido. Me percate de algo.

- _¿Rosalie? _– pregunte mientras la buscaba con mi mirada.

- _Recibió una llamada de mi hermano _– me contestó mientras saltaba intentando agarrar el vestido, estaba en uno de los estantes que colgaba en lo más alto.

- _¿Su novio? _– pregunte intentando recordar.

- _Si _– me contestó de nuevo mientras seguía intentando alcanzar el vestido, hasta que vino una trabajadora con un gancho largo y lo bajo para ella – _¡Gracias! _– la miro con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La trabajadora me miro y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Me sonrió calidamente y desapareció de nuestra vista.

- _Mira _– me lo mostró y en verdad era un vestido hermoso, yo nunca podría costearme algo como eso. Pero si la hacía feliz que me lo probara, lo haría. Tome el vestido en mis manos y entre a los vestidores. **(N/A si alguien es buena samaritana y me dice como puedo subir fotos a mi perfil, tendrán una foto del vestido, no soy muy buena describiendo ropa XD, agradecería ayuda)** Me quite por completo la ropa que traía, y me puse el vestido, me entraba perfectamente, como si estuviera hecho especialmente para mí. Sonreí al verme en el espejo, no era el tipo de ropa que estuviera acostumbrada a utilizar.

Salí y le mostré el vestido a Alice, que saltó de felicidad al vérmelo puesto. Sonreí ante su entusiasmo, jamás me acostumbraría a ella.

- _Perfecto, lo compro _– me halago que me hubiera utilizado como modelo para ver si el vestido era lo suficientemente bueno para que ella lo usara. Regrese a los vestidores y me lo quite, salí con el vestido en la mano y seguí a Alice a caja para comprar el vestido. Una vez pago el vestido, lo guardaron en una bolsa y nos desearon buena tarde. Mire mi reloj y en efecto, ya era tarde, habíamos pasado más de dos horas en el centro comercial, casi eran las siete de la noche. Cuando salimos de la boutique. Alice hizo algo inesperado. – _Toma Bella _– me miro y me extendió la bolsa donde se encontraba el vestido.

- _¿Que?... _– pregunte completamente desconcertada.

- _El vestido es para ti tontita _– dijo sonriendo, me tomo la mano y me puso la bolsa en ella. Esto no podía estar pasando.

- _No, no, yo… Alice no puedo aceptarlo, ¿viste cuánto costo esto?, yo jamás podría pagarte en corto tiempo, necesitaría más de un año para pagarte yo… _- puso su mano frente a mi cara ordenándome que me callara. Cuando lo hice ella hablo.

- _Escúchame bien Isabella Marie Swan _- ¿como demonios sabía mi nombre completo? – _te doy el vestido, porque eres una de mis mejores amigas, yo a mis amigas jamás les pido algo a cambio. No puedo creer que en verdad pienses eso de mí. _– me miro indignada, demonios, ella si que era buena con el chantaje emocional.

- _Lo siento Alice _– dije bajando la cabeza.

- _¿Quieres saber con que me puedes hacer sentir mejor? _– levante mi cabeza de golpe.

- _Lo que sea _– conteste rápidamente. Sonrió maliciosamente.

- _Conserva el vestido _– dijo dando saltitos.

- _¡NO!, eso no _– casi grite y ella se calmo, la hice sentir mal.

- _¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! _– dijo haciendo un puchero mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado y sacando su labio inferior. ¿porque me hacía eso? Yo no podía aceptar su "regalo" su regalo costaba las de mil doscientos pesos. Demonios.

- _Si, Alice, conservare tu regalo _– suspire resignada, lo siguiente que sentí fue a Alice pegada sobre mi cuerpo y sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me quede quieta, eso si que no lo había visto venir, cuando iba a corresponderle sentí a alguien abrazándome por detrás pasando sus brazos por la parte delantera de mi cuello. Esta vez si estaba asustada.

- _Oigan ¿porque el abrazo grupal? _– dijo Rosalie con voz divertida cerca de mi oído. Comencé a reír.

- _Le compre un regalo a Bella y lo acepto _– dijo Alice orgullosa mientras deshacían nuestro abrazo.

- _¿Puedo verlo? _– me pregunto. Asentí con la cabeza y le di la bolsa. – _Hermoso, te veras genial en el Bella _– me dijo y yo me sonroje - _¿sabes? Se de una ocasión especial donde lo podrías usar._

- _¿Cuándo? _– preguntó Alice emocionada.

- _Hoy _– contestó simplemente Rosalie. Yo abrí mis ojos como platos. Alice la miro curiosa – _Aviso de última hora, hoy hay cena familiar, sabes que los Cullen-Hale no necesitamos ocasiones especiales para convivir en familia _– Alice sonrió.

- _¡Conocerás a mi familia! _– en ese momento yo me sentía desfallecer – _bueno, ya conoces a mi papá, conocerás a mi mamá, a mi hermano, a mi novio a… dios mío, Rosalie hay que avisarle a Edward _– me tense al escuchar ese nombre.

- _¿Para que quieres a ese miserable egocéntrico ahí? _– pregunto Rosalie molesta.

- _Vamos Rose, el es parte de la familia y lo sabes _– Rosalie bufó y Alice se alejo de nosotros marcando unas teclas en su celular. Tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de esta. Ni siquiera me habían invitado formalmente, me dejarían en casa, si, eso es lo que harían ¿verdad? – _Listo _– dijo Alice contenta – _Vamos, vamos, se nos hace tarde_. – yo me aclare la garganta.

- _Esto… si quieren puedo irme a casa tomando un taxi o algo… _- Alice me miro ceñuda y Rose divertida.

- _Estas loca si crees que te dejara escapar _– me susurro Rose.

- _¡De eso nada!, Isabella te vas con nosotras, queremos que estés ahí _– me dijo Alice.

- _No vengo ni siquiera vestida para la ocasión _– intente excusarme pero recordé el comentarió de Rose, ¡Genial!. – _no tengo donde arreglarme._

- _En mi casa hay lugar de sobra _– me contestó. La mire con ojos suplicantes.

- _Si no quieres ir esta bien Bella _– dijo sentida, dos veces en un día ¿que tal?

- _Supongo que no puedo causar tantos problemas _– susurre, y Alice me abrazo feliz. Sonreí, odiaba a esta pequeña monstruo.

De camino al carro y del carro a la casa, Alice se la paso ideando miles de combinaciones que serían buenas para el maquillaje que combinara con mi nuevo vestido, puse de excusa los zapatos pero ella me dijo que tenía unos zapatos casi del mismo tono que nunca había utilizado y que combinaban muy bien, dijo que me los regalaría, intente protestar pero no me dejo. Al final accedí, ellos parecían tener buenas intenciones y lo agradecía.

Lo que no se me había pasado en ningún momento, era la mención de ese tal Edward. Solo esperaba que no se tratara del mismo; aunque con la pequeña descripción de Rosa, había muchas posibilidades de que fuera el mismo. Pero va, el no es el único Edward egocéntrico del mundo, son paranoias mías. Solo esperaba que lo fueran…

- _¡Bella! _– la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos. Pregunte un débil ¿que? – _ya llegamos _– me respondió.

Mi vista voló hacía la casa que tenía frente a mí, era hermosa e inmensamente grande, de nuevo sentí me sentí intimidada, no me acostumbraría a esto.

Bajamos del auto entramos a su casa, si antes dije que la casa era hermosa por fuera, me trague mis palabras al verla por dentro, era más que hermosa.

Alice llego preguntando por su mamá, mi intención era saludarla pero Alice me lo impidió, dijo que había poco tiempo para arreglarnos, que esperara a que estuvieran todos para hacerme presente, a rastras me llevo a su habitación en el segundo piso, el tercero era específicamente para invitados.

Me obligo a darme otra ducha y me dio limite de tiempo, si no salía en quince minutos me sacaría ella misma, me dio escalofríos escucharla; así que salí en diez minutos.

Cuando salí ella y Rosalie ya estaban bañadas y "casi arregladas" Rosalie se ponía cosas en la casa, supuse era maquillaje y Alice me sentó rápidamente frente a un espejo, me dijo que no abriera los ojos hasta que ella me dijera, y obedecí. Lo único que sentía era las manos de Alice, y pronto después las de Rosalie trabajando en mi cara.

Cuando terminaron me dejaron abrir los ojos, pero no verme en el espejo, me llevaron directamente al closet – el único lugar sin espejos – para que me pusiera el vestido. No me dejaron salir hasta que Alice encontró los zapatos que hacían juego con el vestido, cuando salí ellas ya estaban completamente listas. Alice con su vestido morado y Rosalie con uno color rosa **(y repito lo de las fotos XD, alguien si puede ayudarme) **se veían hermosas, parecían muñecas de porcelana acabando de cobrar vidas. Mi autoestima me apretujaba nuevamente.

Aún no me dejaban mirarme al espejo mientras trabajaron con mi cabello.

Cuando al fin terminaron de trabajar conmigo, dijeron que ya no había tiempo; así que nunca pude mirarme al espejo, simplemente me quede con la duda.

No rechiste, sabía que no podían hacer mucho con mi cara, así que era mejor así. Alice nos obligo a que todo pareciera una pasarela, bajamos las tres juntas las escaleras. Y después quedamos en fila.

Alice en el primer escalón, yo en el segundo y Rosalie tras de mi. Recorrí toda la habitación con detalles, pera después fijarme en las personas que nos rodeaban.

- _Familia, ella es Isabella Swan _– me presentó Alice ante todos. Pero yo no podía escuchar ni ver nada. Mi mirada estaba puesta en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me miraban con intensidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ya después de mucho tiempo, logre tener algo de inspiración :P, gracias por los RR de los capitulos pasados, ojalá y de verdad les este gustando.**

**Otra cosa, quiero avisar CAMBIE MI PEN NAME era "**_**nanncyy**_**" ya no soy ella…**

**Ahora soy:**

"_**sstar . Cullen**_**" (todo junto)**

**bueno, me retiro, actualizare lo más rápido posible(:**

**besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen… son idea de la Diosa que creo los libros de crepúsculo **Stephanie Meyer**

Yo solo juego con los personajes.

**No daré descripciones de como son los personajes, creo que ya todos los que entran aquí lo sabrán y no hará falta… ojalá y les guste.**

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

- _Bella, estas hermosa hija _– dijo Carlisle mientras caminaba hacía mí. Le sonreí débilmente, ocasionando así, desviara mi mirada de los ojos de Edward Masen.

- _Así que ella es la famosa Isabella, eres hermosa, tal y como dijiste cariño _– me dijo una señora, no la conocía. Pero como se puso junto a Carlisle lo supe enseguida. Esme. – _Bienvenida a nuestra casa. _– me dio una calida sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí.

- _Gracias señora Cullen, lamento venir si avisar _- le extendí mi mano, pero ella solo la ignoro y me dio un caluroso abrazo.

- _Dime Esme, no estoy tan vieja _– susurro en mi oído, yo solté unas risitas – _y no lo sientas, eres bienvenida._- me contestó tiernamente.

- _Bien, te presentare a la familia _– dijo Carlisle y me tomo suavemente de la mano. – _Este fortachón que ves aquí es mi hijo mayor, Emmett Cullen _– en verdad era enorme. Me sonrió abiertamente, lo cual respondí, se fue acercando un par de pasos a mí, estaba apunto de estirar mi mano para estrecharla con la de el cuando me vi envuelta por sus enormes brazos.

- _Al fin te conozco _– dijo cuando me soltó, sonreí – _papá y Alice me estaban volviendo loco, bienvenida Bella _– se separo de mí y se situó junto a Rosalie.

- _El es Jasper Hale, supongo que Alice te hablo de el, es el hermano mellizo de Rosalie _– me sonrió de una manera tranquilizadora, deduje era el más calmado de todos, el solo estrecho fuertemente mi mano, mandándome olas de tranquilidad, diciendo un "mucho gusto" completamente sincero.

Temblé, solo faltaba una persona más en el salón a quien presentar, y esa persona no era de mi total agrado y no creo serlo yo tampoco para el.

- _Por último, Edward Masen, mejor amigo de mi hijo y Jasper y un miembro más de la familia _– no me sonrió calidamente, no me extendió su mano para poder estrecharla, simplemente soltó un "hola" completamente agrió y seco. Respondí un "hola" nervioso, pareciera que a todos en la sala paso desapercibida la pequeña escena desagradable, y si no fue así, agradecí no comentaran nada de ello. No me sentía capaz de sobrellevarlo.

- _Bien, si ya estamos todos, podemos ir pasando a… _- Esme, su esposa, lo interrumpió.

- _Aún no estamos todos cariño _– Carlisle la miro con curiosidad, a lo que ella gustosa aclaro su duda – _Edward ha invitado a una compañera, no creo que tarde en llegar _– y como secundando las palabras de Esme, el timbre de la casa sonó.

- _Yo abro _– saltó una Alice feliz. Desapareció un momento de nuestra vista y volvió con cara de pocos amigos, pero no venía sola, detrás de ella venía una despampanante rubia con un vestido llamativamente provocativo color rojo pasión.

- _Tanya _– saludo Esme cortésmente, no había cariño en sus palabras.

- _Buenas noches, Esme, Carlisle _– saludo la aludida con voz inexpresiva. Camino directamente hacía Edward y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de saludo. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho y desvié mi mirada.

Me hubiera gustado decir que no pase desapercibida la mirada de todos, Alice estaba molesta, Rosalie bufaba cada vez que veía en dirección a Edward, Jasper trataba de calmar a Alice y Emmett… Emmett tenía la vista puesta en la entrada de la cocina. Carlisle y Esme tampoco se veían demasiado contentos con la llegada de esta exótica mujer. Se creo un silencio sepulcral; hasta que Carlisle tranquilamente lo rompió.

- _Bien, estamos todos reunidos, por cierto… que descortés _– que no me mencione, que no me mencione – _Bella, ella es Tanya Denali la…_

- _Novia de Edward, un gusto _– se acerco a mí y estiro su mano en mi dirección sonriéndome cordialmente, la estreche con la mía y sonreí débilmente en su dirección. Edward nos miraba atento.

- _Bien, pasemos todos a la mesa por favor _– dijo Carlisle en voz alta, tomando a Esme del brazo, los siguientes en ir fueron Emmett y Rosalie, también tomados del brazo, atrás de ellos Edward y Tanya, tal parecía que yo hacía mal octeto, me sentí mal por estorbar. Sentí que alguien me rozaba el brazo, voltee y mire a Jaspes extendiendo su brazo a mi persona.

- _Madame _– dijo con una sonrisa alentándome a tomarle el brazo, me sonroje y tome su brazo izquierdo, en su brazo derecho se encontraba Alice.

- _Todo un caballero _– dijo Alice sonriente dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y regalándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Llegamos al gran comedor cuadrado, ya estaba todos en sus asientos, en la cabeza estaba Carlisle, a su brazo derecho estaba Esme, seguida de Emmett y Rosalie, a su lado izquierdo estaba Alice, a su lado Jasper, Tanya y al final Edward, el único lugar disponible; aparte de la otra cabecera de la mesa era junto a Rosalie, frente a Edward. Trague en seco y me acomode en mi asiento intentando con todas mis fuerzas ignorar al hombre frente a mí.

La cena transcurrió lo suficiente tranquila como para hablar, más específicamente de mí, de donde soy originaria, como se llaman mis papas, porque me dejaron venir a Phoenix desde tan temprana edad, donde vivo y prácticamente mi vida entera, también tuvo sus partes divertidas por parte de Emmett, aún no puedo superar la riña de Edward, Emmett y Jasper por la última rebanada de pollo agridulce, ninguna de las cosas que dijeron para avergonzar al otro sirvió, al final Carlisle hizo uso de su poder como dueño de la casa y se quedo con el pollo, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su adorada esposa, y dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos cuando le quito el pollo a Carlisle para comérselo. Esme podía ser ruda cuando se lo proponía.

Por parte de Edward y Tanya, toda la cena estuvieron callados, Tanya todo el tiempo bajando muy poco discretamente la mano bajo la mesa para hacer, quien sabe que cosas con Edward y el simplemente le mandaba miradas reprobatorias.

Muchas veces me encontré mirándole mientras comía, parecía una persona decente en esos momentos, hasta jugaba con Alice, le hacía bromas mientras comíamos, era notable la poca simpatía que tenían el y Rosalie, pero eso no impedía que el se sintiera incomodo o inseguro. Cuándo me miraba me miraba con rencor y desprecio y no entendía porque, yo no había hecho nada malo, el solo se había ganado la cachetada que le había dado. No sabía porque… pero me dolía mucho que ni siquiera haya sido capaz de disculparse.

Cuándo llego la hora del postre, un riquísimo flan helado, Tanya se negó rotundamente a comerlo; saque conclusiones propias. En su profesión, si engordaba más de lo debido, terminaría su carrera, tan pronto como empezó. Así que Emmett se encargo de que no sobrara absolutamente nada del postre.

Acabando todos, Esme nos pidió ir a la sala.

- _Bien, familia, sabemos que la familia, Cullen-Hale-Masen-Swan y Denali _– Carlisle me miro y sonrió con gracia y se la devolví – _no tenemos que festejar algo para reunirnos, pero… hoy nos han llegado dos sorpresas, inesperadas debo admitir _– dijo mandándole miradas significativas a Edward y Emmett – _pero al final felices, por favor, Emmett, Edward._- los aludidos intercambiaron miradas, se pusieron de acuerdo para algo, y al final Emmett se puso de píe.

- _Familia, _- dijo mirando a Rosalie – _lamento, si es que lo hice, importunar a todos hoy pero… aquí ante todos, creo que Rosa y yo estamos listos para decirles _– Alice se tapo la boca con emoción mirando intensamente el vientre de Rosalie, reí al comprender. Rosalie hablo por Emmett.

- _Emmett me propuso matrimonió _– tomo la mano de su, ahora, prometido. Alice saltó de felicidad.

- _¡No me lo habías dicho! _– le reprocho Alice a su amiga.

- _Era sorpresa, _- se excuso – _además, aún no hemos fijado fecha, esperamos poder hacerla dentro de un año. _– sonrió efusivamente. Y Alice se arrojo a sus brazos llenándola de felicidades.

Después de que la rubia fue soltada por Alice, toda la familia se acerco a felicitar a los prometidos, incluido Edward abrazó a Rosalie y ella no se negó, creo que estaba muy feliz en verdad. Yo también los felicite, un poco cohibida, de verdad sentía que yo no tenía nada que hacer en este tipo de reuniones familiares, pero a pesar de todo, la pase muy bien.

Ahora era el turno de hablar de Edward, mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente al solo hecho de imaginarme que el también haya pedido matrimonio a Tanya… no sabía porque pero tenía mucho miedo de que esa fuera la noticia.

- _Bien, felicidades, Rose, Emmett _– miro a la pareja con una sonrisa – _bien, yo también tengo un anunció que hacerles, a diferencia de Emmett y Rosa, aún no me casare pero si ya presento formalmente una pareja, Tanya _– la aludida se paro junto a el y dio un beso exageradamente largo en su boca.

Esa noticia me vino como cuan balde de agua fría, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y no entendía porque, ese hombre no era y con suerte, no sería nunca nada mío. En lo que respecta a las felicitaciones, no fueron tan efusivas como con Emmett y Rosalie, solo por parte de los hombres que se encontraban ahí. Jasper al momento de abrazarlo murmuro un "ya era hora" y Emmett un "ya estaba empezando a dudar de tus preferencias". En cuánto a Carlisle solo un abrazo y felicitaciones a la nueva pareja de novios.

Las mujeres, incluida yo, permanecimos sentadas en nuestros respectivos lugares en la sala de la casa, ni siquiera Alice que era la hiperactiva de todos los tiempos, se paro para felicitar efusivamente a su "hermanito" y su novia, fue muy extraño. Pero ni Tanya ni Edward parecieron notarlo.

Todo era muy efusivo en familia, me hizo extrañar a la mía, no era nada en comparación con la familia Cullen, la mía era pequeña, pero igual de acogedora.

Desvié la mirada a un reloj colgante antiguo que había en la sala y me sorprendió ver que tan tarde era.

- _¿Que pasa Bella? _– pregunto Esme al notar mientras seguía mi mirada.

- _Creo que es un poco tarde, debería irme antes de que anochezca más _– si es que se podía, era casi medianoche.

- _¡De ninguna manera Bella, es muy tarde para que alguien conduzca a estar horas!_

- _¡Oh no, no! Esme, yo jamás pediría que alguien me dejara en mi casa, no, menos a estas horas… si hubiera alguna manera de tomar un taxi o que me dieran indicaciones _– sabía que la idea era de lo más estúpida, era demasiado peligroso estar ahí afuera; aunque fuera la sección de "ricos", pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, no quería causar mas molestias.

- _¡Eso es aún peor, Bella, jamás te dejaría irte así! _– dijo enfadada y después volvió a su cara dulce – _quédate a dormir hija. _

- _¡Si! _– grito la pequeña de los Cullen.

- _No, Esme, no quiero causar más problemas de verdad… _- me interrumpió.

- _Sabes que no los causas, ¿aceptas? _– me miro con los mismos ojos de Alice, tal parece que eso venía de herencia.

- _Claro, gracias Esme _– me sonrió y Alice vino corriendo a mí abrazándome y agradeciéndome.

- _Bien, Esme, me encantaría quedarme también _– dijo Tanya, a lo que Esme la miro sorprendida – _pero mañana salgo en un vuelo muy temprano y tengo aún que hacer mi maleta_ – prácticamente se había invitado sola. – _Me retiro, muchas gracias por la cena, a todos, Esme, Carlisle _– se paro, seguida de Edward que sonrió a Esme. Minutos después, Edward volvió completamente solo.

Esme, exigió a Edward que también se quedara a dormir y esté aceptó, alegando que estaba un poco cansado y que se lo agradecía.

Mientras Esme y Alice arreglaban dos cuartos de huéspedes en el tercer piso para mí y para Edward, el primer piso era propiedad de Esme y Carlisle y el segundo de las parejitas que les seguía. Y ni Edward ni yo, haríamos mal tercio con nuestros amigos.

Después de tener lista mi recamara Alice fue a buscarme para llevarme, me dijo donde se encontraba todo, cualquier cosa que fuera a buscarla y demás.

Antes de irse me dejo una "advertencia" que pareció más una amenaza.

- _Tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, pero no ahora, estoy cansada… mañana no te salvas Isabella _– me miro seriamente y después se despidió de mí deseándome buenas noches.

No tenía idea de lo que quería decirme; aunque pensándolo bien, si, si tenía una vaga idea de lo que en verdad quisiera decirme. Solo espero estarme equivocando.

Me habían prestado ropas cómodas para dormir, una pijama celeste que consistía en un pantalón pesquero, de esos que no aprietan y una blusa a juego con la palabra "Ángel" escrito a la altura del pecho en letras blancas.

Me la coloque y antes de desmaquillarme, me mire en el espejo. No podía creer que en verdad esa persona que miraba a través del espejo del baño en realidad era yo. No me reconocía, era morena en el espejo era… hermosa, me toque las mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos para ver si en verdad era yo, poco satisfecha toque el reflejo del espejo, en verdad era yo. Me sonreí a mi misma, cualquier persona que me viera diría que estaba loca, no me importaba, ahora era solo yo y mi reflejo.

Después de terminar de maquillarme era cerca de la una de la madrugada, pero me estaba muriendo de sed. ¿Sería un problema bajar tres pisos sin querer despertar a alguien para bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua?, decidí arriesgarme. Sentía mi garganta seca.

Al salir de mi habitación, me tope con la recamara que estaba frente a la mía, la puerta estaba cerrada y estaban las luces apagadas, de seguro ya todo el mundo se había dormido. Mejor, no quisiera toparme, ni despertar a nadie, menos si ese alguien era Edward.

Baje con cuidado las primeras escaleras, camine lo más silenciosa que pude por los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los pequeños Cullen y me baje las escaleras que faltaban. Estaba todo oscuro, se me dificultaba un poco ver donde estaba todo pero había cosas que si podía divisar, aún en la oscuridad. Llegue a mi cometido, solo esperaba no estarme dando tanta confianza en una casa donde no era, ni de asomo, amiga de toda la vida.

Abrí la nevera esperando ver una jarra de agua fresca, y si, la encontré, tome un vaso y me serví un poco, no quise encender la luz así que me mantuve justo a un lado de la nevera mientras terminaba de tomarme mi agua. De repente se encendió la luz de la cocina, fue tanto mi susto que accidentalmente tire el vaso de vidrio, este se esparció en mil pedazos por todo el piso, a mí alrededor, de la cocina.

- _¡¿Que demonios hiciste?! _– salté al escuchar su voz, era de odio, vio los vidrios en el piso y me miro furioso – _¿eres estúpida o que? _– no pude hacer nada, simplemente sentí lagrimas acumuladas en mis ojos. Rápidamente me tire en el piso, se me encajo un pequeño vidrio en mi pie izquierdo, pero no me importo, tenía que recoger el desastre que había hecho.

- _¡Lo siento, lo siento!, no fue mi intención lo juro _– respondí con voz entrecortada, las lagrimas habían descendido rápidamente por mis mejillas. – _Ahora mismo lo recojo, no fue mi intención, de verdad, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir… _

- _¿Que esta pasando aquí? _– dijo Carlisle en tono molesto, no, debía recoger esto, se enojara conmigo. - _¿Bella que estas haciendo? _– pregunto más calmado. Lo mire, con pedazos de vidrio juntos en mis manos, que aplaste de más y se encajaron unos cuantos en mis manos también.

- _Lo… siento… C…Carlisle, no… no era mi… inten… intención _– respondí con voz quebrada, las lagrimas no me dejaban hablar. El se acerco rápidamente a mí.

- _¡Edward, maldita sea! ¿Que le paso? _– vino hacía mi y me cargo, evitando que mis pies descalzos tocaran mas vidrios. Me llevo hacía el sofá, donde me recostó suavemente. Mire alrededor la habitación, todos estaban ahí, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward… todos, enojados por mi torpeza y estupidez, como dijo Edward. Apreté más mis manos, no recordé los vidrios y jadee de dolor. – _¡No Bella! _– grito Carlisle y Alice al mismo tiempo, el primero, separando mis muñecas. De repente llego a mi nariz un olor que yo conocía bastante bien, oxido y sal. Después de ahí, todo se volvió negro.

…

Cuándo comencé a levantarme, rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto… ¿el cuarto? Me dolía la cabeza, cuando intente tocarla, me percate de que había algo presionando mis manos, estaban vendadas, las dos, mi pie estaba completamente estirado con una curita puesta en la planta.

Mire todo a mi alrededor para poder reconocer donde estaba, esta no era la habitación donde los Cullen me habían puesto. Era una recamara principal, era… no, no podía ser, no, imposible, esta no podía ser la recamara de…

- _Bella, buenos días _– entró Esme por la puerta, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. – ¿_Que tienes, vamos mi niña, dime que tienes? _– preguntó mientras me abrazaba. Esta no era la reacción que yo esperaba.

- _Lo lamento, Esme, juro que no quise despertarlos en la madrugada, no era mi intención, el vaso, se que era caro, te lo pagare… _- ella rió suavemente.

- _¿De verdad todo esto es por algo sin importancia como un vaso? _– preguntó sería. Me apresure a asentir. – _no fue el vaso lo que te puso así ¿verdad? _– asentí nuevamente, visiblemente nerviosa, ella me miro seria – _Edward nos contó lo que paso _– baje la mirada avergonzada - _¿te asustó la manera en la que te hablo?_

- _Lo siento _– susurre; lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por mis mejillas. Ella las limpió dulcemente.

- _El es el que debería pedir perdón _

- _¡No! _– Esme me miro sorprendida – _debí haber sido más cuidadosa _– abrió la boca para protestar pero seguí hablando – _en verdad, esta todo bien, no volveré a cruzarme con el, estoy… bien_ – dije limpiando mis lagrimas.

- _El quiere verte _– yo no quería verle, no me he llevado buenas impresiones de el en nuestros encuentros sorpresa, me miraría con odio y me hablaría mal de nuevo – ¿_lo dejaras pasar?_

- la mire con ojos suplicantes – _bien, tu sigues dormida ¿esta bien? _– asentí, me dio un maternal beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Decidí seguir su consejo, me dolía la cabeza y ambas palmas de mis manos ardían, tal ves una siesta haga que el dolor se valla por unos momentos.

Unos murmullos y el sonido de un golpe hicieron que poco a poco fuera abriendo los ojos.

- _¡Alice eso dolió! _– murmuro un Emmett enojado.

- _Te lo merecías, viste, ya la despertaste _– dijo la duende enojada, sus ojos se posaron en los míos, solo un poso abiertos. - _¿como te sientes Bella? _– respire profundo y me senté recargándome en la cabecera de la cama. Sonreí a todos, a mi alrededor estaban Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, la sonrisa se quito de mis labios cuando mire a Edward lo mas lejos que le permitía la habitación de mí. Me miraba con cara inexpresiva. Decidí ignorarlo.

- _Hola _– mi voz sonó ronca, me la aclare – _me arden mis manos _– admití haciendo una mueca.

- _¡Como no! _– dijo Emmett – _anoche parecería que querías tener tus manos cristalizadas, aplastabas con mucha fuerza, ¡cuando sea grande, yo quiero ser como tú!... auch, Rosa _– mientras Emmett se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, yo reía y Rosalie me regalaba un tibia sonrisa.

- _Bella, nos pegaste un buen susto a todos _– dijo Alice.

- _Lo siento _– baje la mirada.

- _Sabes que no tienes porque sentirlo Bella _– me dijo con reproche. La mire.

- _¡Claro que si!, la primera vez que vengo y me quedo en tu casa y causo revuelo _– abrió la boca varias veces y después la cerraba.

- _Hablemos de otra cosa _– dijo ceñuda, sonreí, esta vez yo tenía razón y ella lo sabía.

- _¿Que hora es? _– pregunté.

- _Las cuatro _– abrí los ojos como platos, ellos ya estaban vestidos decentemente y yo aún tenía el pijama puesta.

- _Es tarde, _- la mire avergonzada - _¿podrían llevarme a mi apartamento?_

- _¡Claro que si! _– saltó Alice feliz – _iremos por tus cosas, vamos chicos _– todos se dirigieron a la puerta, no pase desapercibido que Edward aún permanecía en la esquina del cuarto cuándo todos salieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lo mire por unos instantes tenía unos jeans desgastados, una camisa negra tipo polo color negra con los primeros tres botones desabrochados y remangada hasta los codos, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y el pie izquierdo recargado en la pared. El mismo Adonis debería tener envidia de pararse justo a su lado. Su mirada se topo con la mía por unos momentos, no hizo ningún ademán de hablar, suspire y decidí que lo ignoraría, estaba a punto de acomodarme de nuevo en mi cama, cuando hablo.

- _Isabella _– dijo con voz suave.

- _Bella _– lo corregí sin mirarlo, el techo de pronto me pareció muy interesante. Se quedo callado por muchos minutos, lo mire de reojo, se pasaba una y otra vez la mano izquierda por su cabello despeinadamente cobrizo. Rodee los ojos.

- _¿Estas bien? _– soltó de golpe, abrí los ojos al sentir una esquina de la cama hundirse. Bufe, si esto era un intento de "preocuparse" por mi, no le esta saliendo nada bien.

- _¿Sabes preocuparte por la gente? _– pregunte mirándole a los ojos, en ellos pude ver clara la respuesta; si, pero solo por gente _no _estúpida.

- _Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo _– me miro con ojos suplicantes. No quería preguntar, pero no me pude contener.

- _¿No estas acostumbrado a hablar con gente estúpida? _– el abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró.

- _Estoy acostumbrado a hablar conmigo mismo así que… _- dijo intentando bromear. No me hacía gracia. El no era estúpido.

- _Tu humor no me agrada _– le mire por última vez y mire de nuevo el techo.

- _No quise hacerte daño _

- _No fuiste tú _– respondí al techo.

-_ Déjame acabar… por favor _– suplico – _no debí hablarte así, ni siquiera te conozco, tu no actuaste mal, ¡maldición, tu no hiciste nada malo! _– lo último lo grito, lo mire fijamente, interrogándolo con la mirada. – _discúlpame… por todo._ – me miro suplicante, verdaderamente arrepentido.

- _Solo quiero saber porque me tratas así _– mis ojos se encontraron con los de el. Parecía pensativo, esperaba una respuesta, y la única que llego, no era la que quería oír.

- _No puedo _– cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Me enoje

- _Bien, disculpas aceptadas _– dije en tono frío y altanero.

- _Bella…_

- _Quiero dormirme un rato, si no le importa… señor Masen _– no espere una respuesta de su parte, me acomode en la cama de manera que, le diera la espalda a el. Solo sentí que la cama dejo de hundirse y después alguien salir de la habitación. Cerré mis ojos y un par de lágrimas acumuladas salían nuevamente por mis ojos, el problema, era que no sabía porque me dolía tanto.

Alice entro momentos después a mi habitación, estaba enojada con todos, mira que dejarme en la misma habitación de ese hombre, ni siquiera a Alice se lo podía consentir.

Me dio mi ropa del día anterior alegando que estaba recién lavada y planchada, me tomo menos de lo que imaginé que tardaría en mudarme de ropa, de verdad quería estar fuera de esa casa. Más, porque Edward Masen seguía presente en aquella mansión, a la cual, no pensaba volver en mucho tiempo. Cuando salí del baño estaba Alice esperando por mí.

- _Te entregare el pijama limpia en cuanto pueda _– señale las ropas que tenía dobladas perfectamente en mi mano.

- _Puedes conservarla _– me dijo sonriente.

- _He conservado más cosas de las que estoy dispuesta a aceptar Alice _– dije recordando el costoso vestido y los zapatos que hacían juego. Claro, todo se olvido al ver la perfecta cara de berrinche de Alice Cullen, suspire – _de acuerdo, es solo un pijama_.

Como era de esperarse, sonrió efusivamente y me abrazo nuevamente, cuando salimos a la sala estaban _casi _todos presentes, me hubiera gustado mentirme a mi misma y poder decir que no había notado en absoluto la ausencia de Edward, pero no fue así.

Me despedí de todos alegando, había sido un placer conocerlos. Cuando pase con Carlisle y Esme, nuevamente pedí disculpas por levantarlos a tan tempranas horas, y también, como era de esperarse dijeron que no había sido problema y recibí un regaño por parte de Esme por pedir tantas disculpas que innecesarias. Carlisle dijo que me iba a incapacitar unos días en el hospital hasta que mis manos mejoraran, me negué de solo escucharlo, pero me convenció diciendo que no lo decía como amigo, si no como jefe. No tuve más remedió que aceptar, al menos aún me quedaba mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

Mientras íbamos en el carro con Alice, me iba mordiendo la lengua, no quería parecer interesada, si lo estaba, pero no iba a demostrarlo, mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Cuando salimos de la casa Cullen había un carro estacionado fuera, si no me equivocaba, no conocía mucho de autos, era un volvo plateado, no sabía si era el de Edward o no pero…

- _¿Conocías a Edward de antes de esta cena? _– preguntó Alice, me tensé ¿le decía la verdad?

- _No…_

- _Entonces su pequeño saludo ¡tan efusivo! Se debió a que se daban miedo mutuamente ¿no? _– respondió sarcástica, la mire con ojos entrecerrados.

- _Bueno…_

- _Escupe _– ordeno. Me debatí entre decirle la verdad o no, de verdad no sabía que contestarle

- _¿Quien es Edward Masen? _– mi tono era suplicante, no tenía idea de quien era el tipo.

- _Actor y Modelo inglés _– valla, si que hacía honor a su carrera – _tiene acaba de cumplir sus veintiocho años, ¿de verdad no lo conocías? _– quito su vista de la carretera para mirarme, negué con la cabeza y le exigí la vista al frente. Eso explicaba al menos su actitud arrogante, pero no lo demás, ¿porque demonios me trato así aquel día? Y por sobre todo ¿porque me beso?... – _¿Segura que no quieres contarme nada? _– pregunto Alice en tono serio, me sorprendió mucho escuchar ese tono proviniendo de ella, no lo conocía. Al final me rendí.

Todo el camino hacía mi apartamento fue estrictamente dedicado a contarle a Alice mi _productivo _encuentro con Edward Masen, productivo, porque con el se gano mi odio, y por lo que vi ayer, es mutuo.

- _¡¿Te beso?! _– exclamo una Alice furiosa - _¡ese desgraciado, no sabe como tratar a las mujeres! _– echaba humos. – _pero… lo abofeteaste ¿verdad? _– me miro, yo asentí – _que bueno, se lo merecía._

- _¿Alguna idea de porque se comporta de esa manera con chicas ordinarias como yo? _– pregunte con tristeza. A las Cullen las trataba bien, incluso a su novia, lo que me queda pensar es que no trata bien a la gente, a menos que seas de su estatus social.

- _El es apuesto _– eso era poco para describirle… pero no podía decirlo en voz alta, mostré mi cara inexpresiva. – _el trabaja en Londres ¿nunca has leído periódicos o revistas Bella?_

- _No he tenido tiempo _– frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta.

- _El esta aquí solo por petición de su representante, es acosado todo el tiempo por fanáticas, no, obsesionadas con el… una chica en Londres dijo, se podría decir, que a todo Londres, estar embarazada de el _– la mire con ojos abiertos, Edward era un desgraciado - _¡No pienses mal!, la chica mintió._

- _¿Porque haría eso? _– era estúpido.

- _No lo se…_

- _¿Y eso que tiene que ver con su comportamiento? _– por más que juntaba las cosas no encontraba una respuesta.

- _¡Muchas cosas!, las mujeres, bueno… sus fans son la única razón por la que Edward ha tenido problemas, no solo sociales, físicos Bella _– trague en seco – _una vez, una parvada de chicas corrió tras el, gritando y diciendo lo mucho que lo amaban, estaban en una avenida ¿entiendes? ¡Una avenida!, el no se fijo, cuzo la calle y un auto casi lo arrolla_ **(N/A bueno, yo le exagere un poco, pero admitámoslo, ese hecho, si es que de verdad paso, así como dijeron que las fans ocasionaron, estuvo fuera de control, espero no molestar a nadie =S)**_ el estaba atónito, aguanto mucho durante mucho tiempo, no lo soportó más. _– me quede atónita.

- _¿Alguna explicación de la cachorra? _– ella sonrió feliz.

- _Pati es su vida, la tiene desde muy joven, no demasiado, no te mentiré _– la mire para que siguiera – _un día se cansó y decidió ir a pasear a un parque, cercano a su casa… obviamente se llevo gorra y lentes de sol, no se vistió como acostumbraba siempre, mientras Pati andaba por todo el lugar, no hubo chica obsesionada _– rodeo los ojos – _que se fijara bien en su físico o en su cachorra, su identidad quedo al descubierto. Salió de ahí como pudo pero Pati no regreso con el _– enarque una ceja - _¡hey!, el ama a esa pequeña, por algo dicen "el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre" _– me encogí de hombros.

- _¿Y que hay de la recompensa abierta? _– hice una mueca al recordarlo.

- _¡Culpable! _– sonrió sin penas – _amo a Edward como si fuera mi hermano, pero en verdad odio como trata a sus locas obsesionadas, no hace falta ser adivina para saber que todas las mujeres del mundo asistirían a su casa, aunque sea solo para consolarlo _– rodeo nuevamente los ojos – _porque si las hubo creme, quería ver que tan bueno era con ellas._ _Muchas le llevaron cachorras falsas y… _

- _Pidieron un beso como recompensa _– bufe.

- _¿En verdad te molesto tanto que te besara? _– desvié la mirada, ni yo misma sabía que contestar a esa pregunta, con un solo roce mando a mi cuerpo sin fin de emociones que no creía sentir nunca jamás, y también me molesto que lo hiciera, no sabía que pensar – _llegamos _– salvada por la campana. Me baje y recogí mis cosas, me voltee para despedirla.

- _Gracias _– sonreí sincera.

- _Aún me debes una respuesta _– suspire – _cuídate ¿si? _– asentí.

Di media vuelta con intención de entrar al edificio, cuando un llamado de Alice me lo impidió.

- _¡Bella! _– grito

- _¿Si? _– me devolví.

- _Edward no te despidió porque se estaba dando una ducha _– sonrió satisfecha y después arranco el carro desapareciendo entre los coches.

Me quede parada en mi lugar tratando de analizar la situación. Una involuntaria sonrisa se formo en mi rostro cuando por fin lo entendí.

- _Gracias _– dije en un susurro.

No sabía porque sonreía, por el hecho de que Edward no haya estado cuando me fui o por el hecho de que no fue a propósito que el no estuviera en mi despedida. El no sabía que me había ido de la casa Cullen, aún no, lo sabría, a estas alturas ya ha de haber terminado su ducha.

Tenía muchas, pero demasiadas ganas de saber su reacción y aún no sabía porque.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme ideas absurdas y me encamine a mi apartamento, salude al oficial y me adentre en el elevador.

Cuando llegue, no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha. Al menos, hoy había logrado algo.

Al fin supe quien era Edward Masen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ah, mucho trabajo para hoy, comencé el capitulo ayer, pero me gusta mucho escribir de noche :$, bueno, talvez la escenita de la cocina les parecerá algo exagerada, pero recuerden la sensibilidad de Bella con las personas que no son de su "nivel social" y tengan en cuanta que si Edward Cullen te odia, merecería todo el llanto del mundo XD.**

**Bueno espero que les guste, y gracias por sus RR en verdad, son mi inspiración (:**

**Espero poder bajar mañana más no se, estoy pensando muy seriamente en poner un PVO Edward =/… lo pensare (:**

**Muchos besos y abrazos**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen… son idea de la Diosa que creo los libros de crepúsculo **Stephanie Meyer**

Yo solo juego con los personajes.

**No daré descripciones de como son los personajes, creo que ya todos los que entran aquí lo sabrán y no hará falta… ojalá y les guste.**

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Lunes por la mañana me estaba alistando para salir a la escuela.

Estaba mirándome en el espejo de mi baño con la luz encendida, con un poco de dificultad para ver, estaba recién levantara y la luz me encandilaba. Me quede ahí hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron.

Me miraba atentamente en el espejo, recordando como me veía mientras estaba maquillada. Admitiré que aquel día en la casa de los Cullen fue la única vez en mi vida que me había maquillado, nunca creí que me gustaría.

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces para sacarme la ridícula idea de que, maquillada, parecía otra persona completamente diferente, más… bonita. Yo nunca sería Renne.  
Sonreí tristemente al espejo, Renne, como la extrañaba. Busque en el pequeño armario que estaba en mi baño y saque algo que nunca creí tocar nunca, aún estaba nuevo. En su empaque, tal y como Renne me lo entrego.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Renne me reclamaba mucho el no maquillarme, observo que por mi propia cuenta no iba a hacer mucho por cambiarlo; así que ella misma me regalo una pequeña caja de maquillaje, contiene todo tipo de maquillaje y combinaciones. Jamás creí usarla, nunca tuve planeado hacerlo… hasta ahora.

Comencé por lo que creía era lo primero, me puse base de maquillaje, había visto a mi madre maquillarse más de una vez. Claro que, Renne no tenía las manos vendadas cuando se maquillaba, aún me ardía; tuve que tener mucho cuidado cuando ponía el maquillaje en mi blanca cara. Después de un poco de sombra, rubor y un poco de labial, creo, que estuve lista.

Salí del baño sin querer verme mas de la cuenta, yo no era Alice o Rose al momento de poner maquillaje, jamás quedaría como ellas me dejaron el sábado por la noche. Las ropas no cambiaron en nada, también me gustó estar en ese vestido, pero era la única prenda "a la moda" que tenía en mi armario, y no pensaba ir con el a la escuela. Se arruinaría. Tome unos pantalones desgastados, una blusa blanca pegada a mi cuerpo y unos tenis blancos. Tome mi mochila con sumo cuidado y salí de mi apartamento para ir al ascensor. Con todo el tiempo que tarde maquillándome, quedaba poco tiempo, ya, para ir a la escuela.

Baje y en la entrada salude nuevamente al guardia y me dirigí a mi camioneta. Una vez dentro, metí las llaves en el contacto y…

- _¡No me puedes hacer esto! _– grite enojada, metí nuevamente las llaves al contacto y de nuevo la camioneta no encendió. Alguien toco la ventanilla de mi auto.

- _¿Algún problema Bella? _– pregunto el señor Banner, el guardia del edificio.

- _Mi camioneta no enciende señor _– dije recostando la cabeza en el asiento.

- _Oh, ¿quieres que lo revise? _– ofreció. Mientras yo salía de la camioneta.

- _No gracias, igual voy tarde, tomare un taxi, luego vendré por ella _– le sonreí calidamente.

- _Ok, que tengas buen día Bella _– hice todo lo posible por no mirarlo incrédula.

- _Gracias señor, nos vemos _– me despedí de el caminando hasta el otro lado de la calle. Es increíble que llegaría tarde. Jamás había pasado. Bufe molesta mientras hacía la parada a un taxi.

Le indique la dirección y asintió, el camino fue tranquilo, el estaba muy ocupado hablando por su canal de radio y yo estaba muy ocupada enfurruñando para mi misma, sabía que mi camioneta algún día me iba a fallar, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Me las arreglaría para ver yo misma que tiene, no podía darme el lujo de llevarlo a un mecánico, no tenía el dinero suficiente. Pero tampoco podría vivir pagando taxis a donde quiera que fuera. Suspire, ya me las arreglaría más tarde.

- _Llegamos _– dijo el taxista estacionando frente a la escuela. Asentí y le pague bajando del auto. Ya tenía veinte minutos de retraso, estaba muy ocupada mirando al suelo que no me di cuenta de que la escuela estaba en completo silencio.

Estaba confundida, ¿no había clases hoy?, no había absolutamente nadie en el estacionamiento o en la entrada. Solo un conserje limpiando la entrada.

- _¿Hubo clases hoy? _– pregunte curiosa.

- _Si, pero no creo que nadie quiera estar aquí afuera, no con semejante show ahí dentro _– señalo la escuela con la cabeza.

- _¿Donde están? _– no sabía que iba a haber show.

- _En el gimnasio _

- _Gracias_

Genial, por llegar tarde ni siquiera sabía que pasaba. Esto solo me puede pasar a mi, primera vez que llego tarde y hacen algo para la escuela.

Camine por los silenciosos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del gimnasio, ¿un partido deportivo?, las puertas estaban cerradas, pero por dentro se escuchaban sin fin de gritos.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, había demasiada gente pegada a ella y, accidentalmente golpee a unos cuantos, estaba toda la escuela ahí. Me hice paso entre la gente y logre ver lo que estaba pasando. O más bien, logre ver al director de la escuela en medio del gimnasio y cámaras por todo alrededor del último.

- _¡Silencio! _– sentenció, se acabaron los gritos, pero los murmullos seguían ahí – _Gracias, bien, como sabrán necesitamos recaudar fondos para ayudar a los hospitales de Phoenix, ya que somos la única escuela a parte del nivel medio superior (preparatoria), con especialización en Medicina, nos han pedido ayuda… pondrán la cantidad que deseen _– las mujeres empezaron a gritar como locas y los hombres bufaron – _este buen hombre se ha ofrecido a ayudar a recaudar fondos, junto a uno de los mejores Doctores que tenemos en Phoenix, por favor, denle la bienvenida al Doctor Carlisle Cullen._

Abrí mi boca de par en par, ¿que hacía Carlisle en la escuela?

- _Gracias Garret, bien chicos, como ya les dijo su director… _- deje de escucharlo para poner atención a todos los que estaban presentes en el gimnasio, las mujeres estaban vueltas locas y no entendía porque, los hombres bufaban molestos y algunos hacían ademán de querer irse ¿que demonios estaba pasando? – _den la bienvenida a nuestro actor favorito, Edward Masen _– al escuchar ese nombre, todo el gimnasio parecía una fiesta llena de gritos.

El salió desde la puerta trasera del gimnasio, tan Dios como siempre, tenía un traje de vestir negro, pantalón y chaqueta, debajo de la chaqueta traía una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado y sin corbata, unos zapatos negros de cintas y su pelo estaba igual de despeinado como recordaba **(N/A foto en mi perfil)**. La sonrisa en su cara se veía forzada todo el tiempo, no entendía como, el, si tanto odiaba a sus fans, se atrevía a venir aquí.

Mientras iba caminando parecía que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos verdes se posaron en los míos chocolates, dejo su búsqueda. Era una mirada intensa, pero yo no quería verlo, ya no. Desvié la mirada y me voltee dándole la espalda con intenciones de irme…

- _Y claro, no nos olvidemos de su acompañante, Tanya Denali _– deje mis intenciones de irme cuando escuche eso salir de los labios de Carlisle. Voltee casi con rudeza, solo para verla caminar como toda una modelo en pasarela, con un hermoso vestido corto **(N/A foto en mi perfil)**. Llego y se coloco a un lado de Edward tomándole del brazo. Ahora era el turno de los chicos para gritar como locos – _Bien chicos, ellos están aquí, con únicas intenciones de ayudar a recaudar fondos, tanto para la escuela como para los hospitales, cobraran lo que ustedes quieran aportar por tomarse una foto u obtener un autógrafo de ellos, un solo requisito, que sea arriba de cincuenta dólares. Por favor, hagan filas y en orden._

Rápidamente las gradas del gimnasio estaban siendo desocupadas para dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraban los dos sonrientes superestrellas. Una vez más los ojos de Edward se posaron en los míos, y una vez mas, desvié la mirada. Tuve un pequeño espació para salir del gimnasio, negando con la cabeza y con muchas ganas de llorar, salí de ese horrible lugar.

Camine nuevamente por los solitarios pasillos, hasta que llegue a mi casillero, donde deposite mi pequeña mochila. Por lo que acababa de pasar, dudaba que hubiera clase el día de hoy. Lo cerré nuevamente, y recé porque la cafetería estuviera abierta, moría de hambre.

Llegue a mi destino y si, estaba completamente solo, a excepción de las trabajadoras del lugar, las cuales me miraron extrañadas y con sorpresa, seguramente preguntándose, que estaba haciendo aquí, en lugar de estar gritando como loca en el gimnasio. Les sonreí y ellas me devolvieron la sonrisa.

Pedí algo muy poco elaborado, un hot dog **(N/A es un perrito caliente) **y un poco de agua de melón, lo pague y fui a sentarme a una de las mesas mas cercana, no tenía ganas de caminar demasiado. Y al ver la comida, por lo visto, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de comer.

Estaba demasiado entretenida viendo mi comida, que no me di cuenta que la silla frente a mi se removió, hasta que mi acompañante hablo.

- _Hija, ¿como estas? _– pregunto Carlisle con voz paternal. Pegué un brinco al oír su voz, a lo que el solo río.

- _Bien _– salude, me miro enarcando una ceja.

- _Ya no me arden tanto las manos _– mentí, el se me quedo viendo fijamente por unos minutos, después hablo.

- _Bien, quiero que vallas a consultar conmigo en una semana, ese ardor es algo normal, solo revisare si tendré que dejar las vendas más tiempo_ – suspire y asentí, mentir, definitivamente no era lo mío. Decidí cambiar de tema, yo, no era una opción.

- _Carlisle… no, nada, olvídalo _– sonreí nerviosa.

- _Anda, dime… _- si me lo ponía tan fácil… no me pude contener.

- _No me lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿que hacen aquí?_

- _Ayudando a recaudar fondos para la escuela y hospitales _– suspire de alivio al ver que supo a quienes me refería, lo mire interrogante – _como sabes, soy un poco Doctor general, pero me especializo en ginecología _– asentí – _mis compañeros del área de pediatría dicen que hay demasiados niños enfermos y demasiados que necesitan transplante de órganos, son demasiado caros _– hice una mueca de dolor.

- _Pudieron haber hecho una quermese o algo _– susurre molesta – _todos aquí tenemos conciencia y sabemos lo que es ayudar… para ello nos están preparando – _terminé, cruzándome de brazos y desviando la mirada.

- _No puedes escoger por los demás. _– suspire resignada.

- _¿Si pido un autógrafo de Tanya Denali me verán raro? _– pregunte sonriendo.

- _Si _– sonreí sin ganas, de verdad quería ayudar.

- _Quiero ayudar, pero no quiero que me dedique una foto o autógrafo _– dije mirando fijamente a Carlisle.

- _Yo se de una forma en la que no te dedicaría un autógrafo _– contestó una de las trabajadoras de la cafetería, Carlisle y yo la miramos sorprendidos y curiosos, se veía apenada – _disculpen, de verdad no quería meterme pero… mi hija de catorce años ama a este actor…_

- _Edward _– termine por ella al ver que se trababa en el nombre.

- _Si, el, yo no puedo salir de aquí, es mi trabajo pero yo… quisiera… claro… si usted acepta… _- sonreí al verla nerviosa, se parecía a mí.

- _Pedirle un autógrafo para su hija _– ella asintió apenada. – _sería un placer._

- _Gracias señorita, ahora mismo le doy el dinero _– iba a voltearse pero la detuve.

- _No… claro que no, es el dinero que yo quiera poner, aparte, usted me estaría haciendo un favor a mí _– sonreí, de verdad que no quería un autógrafo o una foto de Edward Masen dirigida a mi.

- _Gracias _– contestó sincera.

- _¿De que?, ¿como se llama su hija?_

- _Estephanie Meyer_

- _Bien, señora Meyer, en unos minutos le traigo su autógrafo _– sonreí mientras me paraba y Carlisle me imitaba. Hice una mueca al ver la comida sin tocar – _siento lo de la comida _– me hizo ademán de despreocupada y junto con Carlisle salí de la cafetería.

- _Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste _– me miro Carlisle sonriente.

- _Ella me hizo el favor a mi, de verdad _– dije y seguimos el camino hacía un atestado gimnasio.

- _Iré a ver como está la superestrella Bella, te veré luego _– se despidió Carlisle y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo mientras me forme en la larga fila para tomarse fotografías u obtener un autógrafo de Edward Masen.

En toda la fila, tuve que aguantar sin fin de chicas hablando maravillas de Edward Masen, en sí no eran las "maravillas", hablaban de el física y superficialmente.

Cada vez que volteaba al frente no podía evitar reírme por lo bajo, Edward estaba completamente fastidiado. Tal vez las demás no lo notaban pero yo si, o tal vez nadie ponía tanta atención a las expresiones de su cara, como yo lo hacía.

No estaba segura de si el ya había notado que yo estaba dentro de la fila, pero no quería averiguarlo, yo ni siquiera estaba en esta fila para benefició propio, estaba aquí para hacer un favor y para ayudar a la escuela a recaudar fondos.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, más me iba acercando a la mesa donde se encontraba Masen, y los nervios me traicionaban, de repente sentí mi estomago contraerse y mi cuerpo temblar, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, ya había estado antes frente a el, claro, ambas veces, un completo desastre pero… ¿porque demonios sentía otra cosa dentro de mi estomago? Estaba segura, no tenía nada que ver con nauseas o algo para una posible visita al baño, no había comido nada.

Después de los nervios, siguieron las inseguridades ¿y si me trataba mal?, ¿y si me miraba con sus hermosos ojos, llenos de odio y rencor?, ¿si se negaba a darme el autógrafo por el simple hecho de que se tratase de mí?, ¿si los cien dólares que estoy dispuesta a dar no son suficiente en comparación con lo que las demás dieron?, todas esas preguntas quedaron sin contestar al ver, que había solo dos chicas más y sería mi turno de ver a Masen, los nervios me ganaron.

Comencé a hiperventilar descontroladamente, estuve tentando a salirme de la fila, no habría problema, todas gustosas me dejarían pasar, con tal de ser la siguiente en estar frente a el pero… le prometí a la señora Meyer que le conseguiría ese autógrafo a su hija, y lo iba a hacer.

Voltee nuevamente al frente, mala idea, ahora solo estaba la chica de adelante y la siguiente sería yo.

- _¿Cuánto vas a donar? _– escuche su aterciopelada voz.

- _Doscientos dólares _– dijo la chica con suficiencia.

- _Bien, ¿que es lo que querrás, una foto o autógrafo? _– pregunto Edward.

- _Un beso _– respondió la chica. Abrí los ojos como platos. La cara de Edward era indescriptible, completamente inexpresiva.

- _Eso no lo mencione cuando te pregunte que es lo que querías _– estaba segura de que intentaba ser amable. Yo había vivido su enojo en vivo.

- _Te daré quinientos dólares, no importa la cantidad _– dijo la chica molesta.

- _No _– respondió simplemente.

- _¡Te estoy pagando! _– dijo la chica golpeando con su puño la mesa.

- _El dinero no es para mi, es para los hospitales y la escuela _– el, estaba perdiendo el control.

- _¿Que está pasando aquí? _– llego un señor con traje, el director.

- _La señorita no quiere respetar los límites impuestos _– respondió Edward con voz dura.

- _Alumna por favor _– pidió el director suplicante y demandante.

- _Entonces, ¡denme mi dinero! _– Edward, de una manera poco caballerosa, aventó a la chica su billete. La miraba completamente enojado. ¡Genial!, ahora yo iba a pagar los platos rotos. Y no me equivoque, la mirada de Edward se topo con la mía, estaba enojado, fastidiado y cansado. Iba a hablar pero el me cortó de una manera poco amable.

- _¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?! _– preguntó con odio. Se me encogió el corazón.

- _Vine a ayudar a mi escuela _– solté el billete frente a el, mi boca estaba temblando – _con… _- sollozo – _permiso._

Salí de la abultada fila lo más rápido que pude y corrí fuera del gimnasio. Sin importarme los gritos de Edward a mi espalda.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta principal, y de salida, mi cara estaba empapada con mis lágrimas.

Odiaba que con solo unas palabras que me dijera Edward Masen me pusiera de esta manera, ¡Yo no le hice nada!, no me merezco que me trate así.

- _Yo solo… salve a su cachorra de ser… llevada a una perrera _– me dije en un susurro y entre sollozos incontrolables.

Estuve caminando por varias horas, no tenía un rumbo fijo, pero conocía el camino, a estas alturas estaba completamente libre de sollozos y lágrimas. Agradecí no perderme, era lo último que me faltaba. Estaba cansada y era como la sexta vez que mi estomago gruñía por falta de comida. A estas alturas el show de la escuela debió de haber terminado, así que decidí regresar por mi mochila, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pero ahí estaba mi dinero, mi celular y mis libros. Mire mi reloj y eran cerca de las tres y cuarto, iba a llegar tarde al trabajo. Definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

Di media vuelta con intenciones de ir lo más rápido posible, no pude evitar sentirme mal por la señora Meyer, le había prometido ese autógrafo, y no pude conseguirlo. Mi cabeza me decía que no había porque sentirse mal, que al menos lo había intentado pero yo digo que debí tragarme mis tontos sentimientos y haber insistido, casi obligado a Masen a darme mi autógrafo, aunque no hubiera sido para mi.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba nuevamente frente a la escuela, como había previsto, el show había acabado, pero era raro encontrarme la escuela abierta tan tarde. Aquí no había turnos vespertinos. Aún así entre, talvez me encuentre a la señora Meyer y me disculpe por no poder conseguirle el autógrafo. Ya encontraría el momento de pedirle otro, personalmente, a Masen, sabía que familiarizándome con la familia Cullen, lo vería aun en contra de mi voluntad.

Los corredores estaban completamente vacíos, no había conserjes, maestros… ¿quien se encargaría de cerrar entonces?, decidí no darle importancia, seguro alguien quedaría por aquí. Mire mi reloj nuevamente y ya iba con treinta minutos de retraso y aún faltaba ver si Mike me dejaba trabajar en mi estado. La verdad que el acontecimiento de la mañana me dejo con ánimos de hacer nada, Mike era buen jefe, un llamado, le pongo al tanto de mi problema en mis manos y ya está. Bien, de aquí me dirigiría a mi apartamento.

Fui directo a mi casillero, puse la combinación y saque mi mochila, revise que todo estuviera en su lugar y me la colgué en el hombro. Lo cerré nuevamente y me dirigí a la cafetería, solo esperaba que la señora Meyer aún estuviera ahí.

Llegue a las puertas de la cafetería, por suerte aún estaban abiertas, eso era buena señal, alguien estaría ahí dentro. Abrí las puertas lentamente y entre, fije mi vista en la barra donde estaban las comidas y la caja para cobrar y no había nadie. Mire toda la cafetería y solo estaba un hombre sentado en una mesa dándome la espalda. Ese físico yo lo conocía muy bien… solo necesitaba estar segura. Y como leyendo mis pensamientos, Edward Masen volteo en mi dirección, aún sentado en su mesa. Chocando su mirada con la mía.

Como si de un ladrón se tratara, salí rápidamente de la cafetería.

- _¡Bella! _– me tensé al escuchar su voz a mis espaldas, si corría más fuerte caería – ¡_Bella detente, por favor! _– decidí que necesitaba una respuesta.

- _¡Déjeme en paz! _– grite ya casi cerca de la salida.

- _No… _- me quede en shock cuando sentí un par de manos en mi cintura. Voltee mi cabeza hacía atrás, y dos hermosos esmeraldas me miraban.

- _¡Suélteme! _– luche en sus brazos. No me soltaba.

- _Si prometes que no correrás lo haré _– me sostenía con firmeza, tal pareciera que no sentía para nada mis intentos de soltarme. Al final me cansé.

- _Solo… suélteme _– dije cansada, más nunca prometí nada. Sus manos se retiraban con lentitud sobre mi cintura, dejándome un gran sentimiento de vacío. Comencé a caminar a paso rápido hasta la salida.

- _Prometiste no irte _– tomo de nuevo mis caderas, esta vez sin fuerza. Voltee a verlo soltándome de su agarre.

- _Yo no prometí nada, con premiso _– me dirigí nuevamente hacía la salida.

- _¿A donde fuiste? _– a una velocidad impresionante, lo tenía frente a mi. Me sorprendió su pregunta. ¿De verdad se preocupaba por mí?

- _Salí a caminar un poco _– susurre.

- _¿Puedes imaginar el regaño que Carlisle me dio cuanto te vio salir corriendo? _– hablo con voz neutra y yo intente con todas mis fuerzas reprimir la desilusión que me dio escucharlo decir aquello.

- _Lo siento_

- _¿Porque te disculpas?_

- _Me acaba de decir que Carlisle lo regaño por mi culpa señor Masen _– se llevo su dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz y suspiro ruidosamente.

- _¿Podrías tutearme?, me fastidia _– dijo mirándome. Yo asentí con la cabeza – _y no fue tu culpa, _- lo mire enarcando una ceja, pero no tenía ganas de pelear, quería comer algo.

- _¿Donde esta Carlisle?_

- _Salio a buscarte _– se encogió de hombros.

- _¡Genial!, bien, le hablare después, adiós se… Edward _– saque vuelta a su cuerpo y salí de la escuela.

- _¿A donde vas? _– pregunto caminando a mi lado.

- _A mi casa _

- _Te llevo _– ofreció.

- _No gracias, traigo mi cam… _- suspire frustrada, mejor día no pudo haber para que mi camioneta se cobrara todos sus años de trabajo.

- _¿Y bien? _– pregunto desconcertado, supuse que por mi acción.

- _Tomare un taxi _– iba a cruzar la calle cuando me tomo del codo y me volteo hacía el. Lo mire interrogante.

- _No dejare… _- el sonido de su móvil interrumpió su oración. Reacio a soltar mi brazo, tomo su teléfono con la otra mano.

- _¿Bueno?... Carlisle… esta aquí… ¡no!, ella vino a la escuela… no te preocupes… si… _- respondió con voz tensa y juraría que estaba nervioso. De repente volteo a verme como si fuera la última persona en el mundo, me sorprendió, no era una mirada de odio o incluso inferioridad, no podía descifrar lo que su mirada quería transmitirme – _siempre… _- contestó al teléfono, no supe lo que significo aquello. Colgó su celular y centro toda su atención en mi.

- _Te llevare _– dijo soltándome.

- _¿No llamo para eso Carlisle? _– pregunte aún en mi lugar.

- _Tuvo problemas en el hospital _– me miro. Suspire derrotada.

- _A su novia no le resultara agradable que un paparazzi… _- me cortó.

- _De mi novia me encargo yo _– contesto con voz seca, me negué. Lo que menos quería era que me vieran con el.

- _Iba a ir a mi trabajo, _- mire mi reloj fingiendo preocupación – _ya voy unos minutos tarde _– mentí a medias, si iba tarde, una hora de retraso no es mucho si tomaba en cuenta que no tenía planeado asistir y que solo era una excusa.

- _¿En tu estado? _– su mirada se poso en mis manos.

- _Algunos tenemos que trabajar _– masculle molesta. Se llevo su mano al puente de la nariz. Sonreí con suficiencia.

- _Te llevare entonces _– tan rápido como se formo la sonrisa, desapareció ¿que simplemente no tenía otra cosa que hacer?, mire fijamente el otro lado de la calle, pensando en las posibilidades de correr hasta aquel lado sin que el me atrapara, debo admitir que no eran muchas – _iría detrás de ti _ - lo mire, me miraba con semblante serio, pero ningún indicio de que estuviera perdiendo la paciencia.

- _Bien _– si quería perder tiempo, yo se lo haría perder.

- _Vamos _– me indico con el brazo que pasara primero que el, rodee los ojos y camine.

Su paso era silencioso, estuve tentando a voltear para ver si en verdad estaba siguiéndome, pero al escuchar como le quitaba la alarma a su carro me indico que si. Me puse en la puerta del copiloto, estaba a punto de estirar la mano y abrir la puerta, pero el fue más rápido y la abrió para mi. Sin mirarlo, me adentre a su carro. Respire discretamente, todo olía a el. Cerró la puerta y, de reojo, lo mire rodear el auto hasta el asiento del piloto. Una vez entró, metió las llaves al contacto y encendió el carro. Su carro era demasiado silencioso, nada que ver con mi camioneta.

Arranco.

No tenía ganas de hablar, simplemente voltee mi mirada hacia la ventana. Como si de una paranoia se tratara, mire a todos lados, que mis ojos me permitían sin mover mi cabeza, en busca de algún molesto seguidor, lo que menos quería era meterme en problemas con la famosa Tanya Denali.

- _¿Donde__ trabajas? _– pregunto Edward.

- _Starbucks__16th Street & Bethany Home _**(N/A esa es la dirección de un Starbucks en Phoenix, pero la escogí a la sar) **– conteste sin mirarlo.

- _Bien _– contestó.

El camino siguió silencioso e incomodo, en estos momentos odiaba que el camino fuera de cuarenta minutos y que hubiera tráfico.

Me puse a pensar en lo que haría cuando llegara al trabajo, mi idea de faltar quedo totalmente descartada desde el momento en el que Edward Masen se había ofrecido a llevarme. Idee las posibilidades de que Mike me dejara trabajar, sabía que no me dejaría, suplicar me parecía una idea muy tentadora en estos momentos.

- _¿De verdad te dejaran trabajar con ambas manos vendadas? _– pregunto Edward después de unos minutos de silencio. Me pensé la respuesta. _No_

- _Puedo ayudar en cosas menores _– mentí.

- _¿Ejemplo? _– maldito hombre curioso. La verdad, era que no había cosas menores.

- _Ya encontraran algo para mí _– conteste.

- _Es ridículo _– contesto absurdo. Sonreí hacía la ventana, a esto me refería con perder el tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que su querida novia lo buscara y el tuviera que irse o, una parvada de fans también era una opción.

- _Vivo de ese salario _– dije molesta y con algo de vergüenza. Lo sentí removerse incomodo.

- _La escuela…_

- _Tengo un ochenta por ciento de beca gracias a Carlisle _– esa había sido la condición de Carlisle tras aceptarme como ayudante en el hospital. También lo era un salario mínimo, pero era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, no es un trabajo formal, aún no.

Después de nuestra pequeña platica, si se le puede llamar así, no volvió a hablar en el camino. Ahora, yo miraba de frente la calle, no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando, era sumamente tentador. En varias ocasiones sentía su mirada clavada en mí, me sentía idiota, no quería su lastima.

- _¿Como están… tus manos? _– pregunto titubeante.

- _Bien _– lo mire, me hizo un movimiento de cabeza dándome a entender, quería mas detalles, ¿ya que? – _me arden solo un poco _– hizo una mueca y asintió.

- _Llegamos _– aparco en el estacionamiento de Starbucks. Estaba confundida.

- _¿Porque te estacionas? _– pregunte desconcertada.

- _Te esperare _– contesto entrando a un cajón. Abrí los ojos como platos, no quería que me esperara.

- _Tardare, mi turno termina en… _- mire mi reloj, genial, dos horas tarde, mi turno terminaba en treinta minutos. Suspire.

- _¿Muy tarde? _– pregunto burlón. Lo mire con ira.

- _Tengo que avisarle a mi jefe _– respondí.

- _Te espero_

- _No es necesario, puedo decirle a Mike que me lleve _– ofrecí. Me miro… ¿desilusionado?

- _¿Quieres que me valla? _– mi mente gritaba por que le dijera que si, pero no podía.

- _No tardare _– dije y salí de su auto resignada.

Entre a Starbucks, y solo por no dejar, voltee nuevamente al estacionamiento para cerciorarme de que en verdad el carro seguía ahí. Una vez asegurado el asunto, no tuve que dirigirme a Mike, el venía directo hacía mi. Parecía molesto.

- _Mike… _- me corto.

- _¿Que te paso en las manos? _– lo mire desconcertada – _no se ni siquiera porque te paras aquí, un simple llamado y ya esta, estas excusada Bella._

- _Tal vez algo sencillo…_

- _No, nunca faltas, vienes a todos tus horarios a tiempo, no hay quejas de ti, fácil puedo excusarte un mes _– abrí los ojos como platos.

- _¡No! _– ¿de donde sacaría el dinero que necesito?

- _¿Alguna idea de cuanto duraras con eso? _– con su cabeza señalo mis manos, agradecí que respetara mi privacidad y no preguntara. Negué.

- _Iré a ver al Doctor en una semana… _- enarco una ceja, suspire, ¿porque todos querían detalles? – _¡solo es un poco de ardor por las heridas! _– respondí frustrada luego suspire, había hablado de más.

- _¿O sea que no es solo una cortada? _– pregunto un tanto molesto, otro tanto preocupado. Me lo pensé unos momentos.

- _Estoy bien _– conteste al fin. El asintió.

- _¿Tienes en que irte?, _- miro por mi hombro el estacionamiento del local – _no veo tu monstruo ahí afuera _– dijo burlonamente, lo mire con ojos entrecerrados.

- _Hizo huelga, por lo pronto esta desempleado _– respondí.

- _¿Quieres que te lleve? Mi turno termina en un rato, ya tengo un asistente _– ofreció notoriamente emocionado.

- _Alguien me trajo _– dije en un susurro.

- _¿Quien? _– pregunto enojado y curioso.

- _Un amigo, y creo que no debo hacerlo esperar más, Mike… te llamare, adiós _– sin darle tiempo a decir nada, prácticamente salí corriendo del local.

Mire el auto de Edward completamente sorprendida, ¡había un actor y modelo inglés estacionado fuera de Starbucks!

Camine de vuelta al carro y abrí la puerta del copiloto, Edward estaba completamente tranquilo jugando con su celular. Cerré la puerta del carro y lo mire incrédula.

- _¿Que? _– pegunto al notar mi mirada, dejo su celular de lado y arranco el auto para salir del estacionamiento.

- _¿No te preocupa? _– pregunte aún mirándolo. El me miro unos segundos y después nuevamente a la calle.

- _¿El que? _– pregunto mirando la calle.

- _Estabas en un lugar publico, ¿no temes que tus fans te reconozcan o algo? _- se quedo callado, por unos minutos pensé que no tenía planeado contestarme.

- _Todos los vidrios están polarizados, yo puedo ver todo lo que hacen ellas afuera, ellas no me ven a mí _– hice un asentimiento de cabeza y desistí de preguntas más – _¿a donde te llevo?_ – me tensé, una cosa era que lo dejara llevarme a donde quisiera con su carro, otra muy diferente era que de verdad quisiera que me llevara a mi casa. No quería… - _¿y bien? _ - pregunto en una luz roja.

- _Puedes dejarme aquí… no esta lejos _– mentira, con la velocidad de mi camión tenía suerte en llegar en una media hora, no sabía que tanto era a pie y que tanto oscurecería cuando llevara la mitad del camino…

- _Si es lo que deseas _– respondió con voz dura, escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca causaron un dolor no tan extraño, lo venía sintiendo desde el momento en el que lo conocí a el. Avanzo en la luz verde y orillo en un pequeño local a su derecha, comprendí que era una invitación a bajarme y sin dudar lo hice.

- _Gracias… _- susurre sin mirarlo. El no me contestó, cerré la puerta del carro y el arranco, poco a poco se fue perdiendo entre los coches.

Aproveche que aun había demasiado sol para caminar lo más rápido que podía, conocía el camino, pero nunca había ido a pie. Debo admitir que una parte de mí en verdad esperaba que Edward regresara, pero eso solo eran fantasías mías. Yo no tenía derecho a quitarle su tiempo. Caminando por una hora completa, ya me encontraba a la mitad del camino, mis pies dolían y mis manos sudadas ardían y lo peor de todo… no había comido nada en todo el día, comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza. Seguí caminando, no di más de tres pasos, cuando escuche una bocina detrás de mí, sin querer voltee y encontré un Volvo plateado en mi espera. Me acerque cautelosa solo para ver si era quien creía que era… cuando estuve a un lado, alguien del interior abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí.

- _¡Sube al auto! _– su voz era dura, pero no tanto como antes. Sin ganas de pelear y cansada, me adentré, el estaba sosteniendo fuertemente el volante con su mano izquierda en el puente de la nariz – _¿donde estabas? _– pregunto mirándome con intensidad.  
- _Estoy confundida, creí que… _

- _No, tu creíste _– me cortó bruscamente – _la idea era dejarte, dar vuelta y volver por ti, ¿acaso corres en vez de caminar?_

- _Me caigo mucho cuando corro_ – admití.

- _No se que demonios paso, ya no te encontré, estuve buscando durante varios minutos, no te encontraba _– suspiro – _¿sabes el terror que me dio de solo pensar… que te había pedido? _– trate de no hacerme ilusiones con sus palabras mencionadas, pero no pude.

- _Lo siento… _- susurre mirando a la nada.

- _Deja de disculparte _– suplico y encendió el carro – _solo dime donde vives, no pienso dejar que camines más._

Después de darle la dirección e ir en camino sumamente silencioso. No pude evitar recordar sus palabras de hace un momento, tratando de convencerme de que era todo por Carlisle o la familia Cullen, nuevamente la decepción se apodero de mí, pero obviamente nunca dejaría que nadie se enterara. Cuando menos lo espere, ya estábamos a una cuadra del edificio.

- _¿Quieres que te deje en la puerta o aquí en la esquina? _– me lo pensé, no quería contestar las interrogantes del señor Banner y mucho menos quería lo vieran a el. Opte por lo más sano.

- _Aquí en la esquina esta bien _– dije mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y el se detenía en la esquina de mi edificio – _gracias _– dije con una sonrisa.

- _De nada _– contesto ansioso, supuse que era porque quería que me bajara de una vez, no lo hice esperar, le dirigí una última sonrisa y baje del carro. Camine lentamente hacía el edificio, mire de reojo por mi hombro, el carro de Masen aun seguía en su sitió – suspire – ¿no se iría hasta que comprobara que de verdad vivía aquí? Rodee los ojos y fui a saludar al señor Banner, me adentre en el edificio y ya no supe que fue de Edward Masen.

…

**PVO Edward (la llamada de Carlisle)**

- _No dejare… _- sonó mi celular cortando mis palabras, me la pensé en si de verdad era necesario contestar, no la iba a soltar, seguramente correría si lo hiciera; decidí tomar el celular con mi mano libre.

- _¿Bueno? _– respondí. No había necesidad de formalidades, este no era mi celular de trabajo.

- _¡Edward! _– contestó un Carlisle preocupado.

- _Carlisle… _- intente contarle que Isabella estaba conmigo pero me corto.

- _No la encuentro por ningún lado, Edward, si le paso algo… _- lo corte yo a el.

- _Esta aquí _– me limite a contestar.

- _¡¿Saliste a buscarla y no me avisaste?! Te pedí que te quedaras en la escuela Edward _– me regaño.

- _¡No! _– conteste – _ella vino a la escuela _– mis intenciones en verdaderas si eran buscarla por mi cuenta, pero ella llego primero.

- _Voy para allá _– del otro lado escuche el motor de un carro acelerarse.

- _No te preocupes _– conteste sin pensar.

- _¿De verdad esperas que te deje estar con ella? _– pregunto incrédulo, no lo culpo, después de como la he tratado… trague saliva.

- _Si _– susurre, una parte de mi en verdad esperaba poder pasar tiempo con ella, no sabía la razón. Escuche el motor descender y Carlisle suspiro al teléfono.

- _Cuídala _– ordeno. Voltee a mirarla, se veía molesta, no creo que pasar tiempo con su agresor personal le sea demasiado agradable; sus ojos chocolate se toparon con los míos, no pude descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo justo en estos momentos solo…

- _Siempre _– conteste mirándola a ella.

No sabía que tenía esa niña, y tampoco quería averiguarlo, pero de algo si estaba completamente seguro. Me importaba, tal vez más de lo que debería.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Puedo Amarte**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**:B, ¡Me tarde dos días en escribir este capitulo! Y aún así no me gusto como quedo :$... solo espero no decepcionarlas =/**

**Les juro que he estado durmiendo demasiado, y cuando me levanto**

**O ya es muy tarde para intentar bajar el capitulo**

**O de plano no tengo inspiración XD**

**Bueno, no creo tener listo el próximo capitulo para esta semana :$**

**No me odien, pero enserio que no tengo demasiada inspiración **

**y en la prepa ya me quieren poner los primeros exámenes parciales ¬¬'**

**¿Que no entienden que tengo una historia que escribir? :P**

**Solo… gracias por sus RR son demasiado buenas, enserio.**

**Espero no decepcionarlas (os) si es que hay XD**

**Besos y abrazos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen… son idea de la Diosa que creo los libros de crepúsculo **Stephanie Meyer**

Yo solo juego con los personajes.

**No daré descripciones de como son los personajes, creo que ya todos los que entran aquí lo sabrán y no hará falta… ojalá y les guste.**

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

La semana paso tan rápida como comenzó, después de aquel lunes ya no había vuelto a maquillarme, sabía que había una razón por la cual no me gustara hacerlo. Aumentaba mi mala suerte.

Carlisle había adelantado nuestra consulta, decía no querer demorar más el tema de mis heridas, el jueves estuve con el y me hizo un chequeo de ambas manos, mi cara se descompuso al verlas, estaban muy lastimadas, nunca creí tener tanta fuerza. Yo lo compare con lo que haría un loco en pleno desquicio. Las vendas no fueron retiradas, pero ya podía quitármelas para cosas simples como lavarme las manos o ducharme, me dio una pequeña pomada para el ardor, no iba a desaparecer hasta que todas y cada una de las cortadas dejaran cicatriz.

En cuando a mi traicionera camioneta, aún no encendía, muchas veces pensé en llevarla a un mecánico, el problema era que no sabía como moverme. El señor Banner amablemente se había ofrecido a revisarla e intentar saber que tenía, pero el tenía de mecánico, lo que yo de bailarina. Decidí dejarla así solo por un tiempo, excusada del hospital y de Starbucks no tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en un día, solo perdía el tiempo, algo que, honestamente, odiaba.

No había vuelto a ver a los Cullen, a excepción de Carlisle, no hubo nunca llamados o una señal de vida por parte de ellos o de mí.

A Edward, ya no lo había visto tampoco desde aquel día en la escuela, claro, por parte de el no esperaba una llamada ni mucho menos una visita, sería una ilusa, creo que aquel encuentro fue nuestro debut y despedida con respecto a nuestro "compañerismo". Toda la semana estuve como histérica comprando en cualquier tienda el periódico todos los días en busca de imágenes que hayan logrado captar de mí y Edward en nuestro pequeño paseo. Gracias a dios, no hubo tales fotos.

Suspire por décima octava vez frente al televisor, era sábado por la tarde ¿que demonios haría?, nunca creí decirlo, pero en verdad extrañaba la hiperactividad del pequeño duende Cullen.

Había pensado en salir al parque, pero es lo que había estado haciendo toda la semana ya que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer por las tardes. También había pensado en seguir escribiendo mis historias de no ser porque mi cabeza estaba totalmente seca de imaginación.

Me recosté completamente sobre el sofá mirando al techo, hacía calor, siendo las siete cincuenta de la tarde el día estaba sumamente tranquilo, estaba entrando en un momento de trance cuando mi celular sonó ruidoso por todo el apartamento.

Ya había puesto un tono que distinguiera quienes hablaban, inconscientemente sonreí al escuchar exactamente ese tono. Baje corriendo del sillón y subí las mini escaleras de mi apartamento, conteste agitadamente.

- _¡Alice! _– dije con emoción.

- _¿Me extrañabas? ¡Yo también!_ – sonreí abiertamente, entonces recordé que no podía verme.

- _¿Quien no te extrañaría pequeña duen… _- pare en seco, no sabiendo si éramos lo suficiente cercanas como para que me dejara llamarle así – _lo siento _– susurre al teléfono.

- _¡Ash! _– se enojo – _no eres la única en llamarme así, no te disculpes _– dijo en tono burlón, y yo suspire aliviada. Volvió a su hiperactividad – ¡_tengo planes! _– grito al teléfono.

- _¿Estoy incluida? _– pregunte con falsa decepción, ella solo río.

- _Obvio _– reí al teléfono – _¿tienes algo que hacer?, ¿no, verdad?, bien, pasare por ti en cinco minutos. _– abrí mis ojos como platos.

- _¡No estaré lista en cinco minutos! _– grite alarmada.

- _¡Tonta Bella, yo me encargare de eso! _– río fuertemente, bien, ahora si estaba alarmada.

- _¿Adonde iremos? _– pregunte.

- _Te lo diré en un lugar cerrado y en movimiento _– contestó.

- _¿Que te hace pensar que no huiré? _– pregunte maliciosa.

- _Porque estoy frente a tu apartamento _– contesto feliz – _así que baja. Adiós_ – corto la llamada.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, tome mi celular y lo guarde en la bolsa de mi pantalón, baje corriendo las escaleras y apague el televisor, tome mis llaves y salí pintada del edificio a mi encuentro con Alice.

Como era costumbre, despedí al señor Banner y fui directo con Alice, que por la ventanilla de su coche me miraba sonriente.

- _Hola _– salude entrando al asiento del copiloto.

- _¿Lista? _– pregunto.

- _Para nada, vamos _– conteste y ella arranco el coche - _¿me dirás a donde vamos? _– pregunte después de un rato.

- _¡A bailar! _– se me descompuso la cara.

- _¿B…bailar? _– pregunte alarmada.

- _¡Si!, acaban de inaugurar un nuevo club, ¿como se llamaba? ¡Ah si, medianoche! _– sonreí falsamente - _¿Que pasa Bella? _– pregunto.

- _No se bailar _– admití.

- _¿Que? _– me ruborice – _vamos, no puedes ser tan mala _– espero una respuesta, nunca llego – _bien, Rose y yo te enseñaremos _– termino contenta.

- _¿De verdad? _– pregunte burlonamente.

- _¡Claro que si! _– dio saltitos en su lugar, me reí junto con ella, hasta que me di cuenta de algo y deje de reír en seco. Alice me miro confundida.

- _¿Ira…? _– _no me obligues a decir su nombre_

- _No _– respondió tranquila, _gracias. _Suspire aliviada.

Todo el camino fue tranquilo, Alice me pregunto que era lo que había hecho en toda la semana, no había mucho que contar, solo que no había tenido nada ajetreado, solo la escuela. Me pregunto sobre mi estado, esta vez no había necesidades de mentir, el ardor estaba comenzando a cesar notoriamente, había estado buscando la manera de ver a Carlisle y preguntarle si podía quitarme las vendas, mi diagnostico era positivo, ya que era yo quien estaba atendiéndome, pero Carlisle se enojaría si lo hacía sin su consentimiento, me cuidaba como a un padre, y se lo agradecía. Hoy aprovecharía y preguntaría, no quería ser la única chica en el antro con las manos vendadas.

Sin más eventos, llegamos a la casa Cullen, tan hermosa como la recordaba. Ambas bajamos del coche y Alice me tomo del brazo arrastrándome dentro. Entrando encontré a Esme sonriéndonos de manera maternal.

- _Hola Bella _– se acerco a mí para darme un abrazo que, gustosamente respondí.

- _Hola Esme _– susurre a su oído.

- _¿Como siguen tus manos hija?_

- _Bien, ya no me duelen _– era la verdad, ella me sonrió calidamente.

- _¿Te quedaras a cenar? _– pregunto.

- _¡No!, saldrá con nosotros _– respondió una hiperactiva Alice por mi - _¡te veremos luego mami! cuando llegue Rosa la envías a mi habitación _– le dio un beso en la mejilla a Esme y a mi me arrastro a su habitación.

Estaba sentada en la cama de Alice, observando divertida, la manera en la que sacaba y aventaba casi toda la ropa de su enorme armario. El piso estaba repleto de ropa.

Minutos después, entro Rosa a la habitación, Alice pregunto por los chicos y esta contestó que se estaban arreglando, Alice llevaba más de media hora intentando buscar un conjunto. Sin más, me ordeno bañarme y yo obedecí.

Tome una ducha corta, el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos, me había quitado las vendas, ocasionando que ardieran ante el agua caliente, pero no importo, se desvaneció a los pocos minutos, cuando decidí que había sido demasiado tiempo en la ducha, salí poniéndome una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello. Pedí permiso a las chicas para salir y estas asintieron, me encontré con ambas modelos frente a mí, ambas bañadas, vestidas y maquilladas.

Rosalie llevaba una blusa lila de tirantes cruzados por la espalda y dejando relucir unas cuantas pecas sexys en su cuello, unos shorts de tela pegados a sus torneadas piernas y zapatos de tacón sumamente alto, el cabello suelto solo un poco ondulado.

Alice llevaba unos pesqueros color negro, con remangos a la altura de la rodilla, en una de las bolsas tenía una "cadena" de adorno, un blusón rosa abierto hasta la altura de su pecho, tapando lo suficiente como para que no se viera vulgar y unas zapatillas rosas con tacón. Su cabello no tenía mucho arreglo, simplemente lo desordeno más de lo normal.

Ambas me miraron y sonrieron con suficiencia, inmediatamente me mandaron poner mi ropa interior y después me sentaron frente al salón de belleza que tenía Alice, como tocador. De nueva cuenta me impidieron ver hasta que terminaran de vestirme y arreglarme, me queje, ya que la última vez, había tenido que verme yo sola. Se disculparon y prometieron, esta vez, si me vería en el espejo y frente a ellas. Sin alegar más, deje sus manos terminar.

Una vez hubieron terminado, me mandaron a vestirme al baño, dios sabe que ropa me dieron, pero se veía diminuta. Me cambie lo más rápido que pude y me negué a salir del baño.  
- _¡No pienso salir con esto puesto! _– grite desde el baño.

- _¡Si, si lo harás! _– respondió una Alice impaciente. Negué nuevamente. - _¡Si no sacas tu trasero del baño entrare yo por el! _– grito.

- _¡Se me vera mi ropa interior! _– exclame.

- _¡No es así!, ¡Sal ahora! _– bufe rendida y salí del baño. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos a mí alrededor.

Una falda corta de mezclilla con holanes, ¡apenas si llegaba a mis muslos!, una blusa normal color amarillo claro con pequeños destellos rosas por toda la blusa, al menos agradecía que los zapatos fueran de esos tenis largos que tenían cintas y llegaban hasta las rodillas. **(No se si son los converse, los he visto casi nunca, aunque yo juro, no son los converse)**  
- _¡Te ves sexy! _– dijo Rose picadamente. Me sonroje.

- _¡¿Ya viste el tamaño de esta falda?! _– pregunte exasperada, no había problema con la blusa y los zapatos, el problema era la maldita falda - _¡Se me vera toda la ropa interior! _

- _Es mejor _– contesto Alice. Le dirigí una mirada furiosa - _¡bien!, aguafiestas _– camino a su armario y rebusco, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, se acerco a mí y me tendió unas pantaletas negras _demasiado _pequeñas. La mire enarcando una ceja - _¡no me mires así Swan!, no cambiare de opinión, te ves bien así._

Bufando y enfurruñando en mi interior, tome las pantaletas y me dirigí al baño, _esto me gano por extrañar a Alice Cullen_.

Una vez lista, mis estilistas personales me llevaron frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero y me observe detenidamente, ellas hacían magia. Estaba igual o mejor que la última vez que me arreglaron, esa morena del espejo se miraba… _sexy, _muy diferente a la otra que ellas mismas habían arreglado. Me sonroje solo de verme, estaba muy diferente, si Renne me viera… estaría igual que Alice de contenta, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

- _¡Alice! _– le hable.

-_ ¿Que pasa, no te gusta? _– pregunto preocupada.

- _¡Me encanta!, gracias, a las dos _– sonreí a ambas que estaban frente a mí – _quiero pedirles un favor…_

- _Dinos_

- _¿Alguna de ustedes tiene… cámara? _– me pareció la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

- _¡Claro! _– Alice salió corriendo de su habitación y regreso en un segundo con una cámara pequeña.

- _¿Me podrían tomar una foto? _– me sonroje ante mi propia petición.

- _¡Bella quiere consejos! _– grito emocionada Rosalie.

- _Quiero que mi mamá me vea… así _– me señale el cuerpo – _lleva años intentando verme así _– sonreí apenada, ellas soltaron un chillido de emoción y accedieron. Estaba preparada para una pequeña foto, pero ellas al parecer no, me tomaron muchas fotos desde muchos ángulos, para que Renne me _observara _con detalle. Ya cansada, agradecí la aparición de Esme.

- _Los chicos los esperan mis niñas _– dijo maternalmente asomando la cabeza por la puerta de Alice.

- _¡Mamá!, ¿nos tomarías una foto a las tres? _– pregunto Alice, Esme asintió. Rose y Alice se colocaron a mis costados y sonreímos a la cámara.

Después de la pequeña cesión de fotos, salimos de la habitación, Alice prometió que me enviaría los archivos e imprimiría las fotos, si quería. Accedí, luego le pagaría.

Aún me sentía completamente incomoda por la micro-falda que tenía que usar, pero Alice no cambiaría de opinión nunca. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

Al bajar las escaleras, note que Jasper y Emmett nos esperaban con impaciencia.

- _¡Creí que envejecería aquí! _– exclamo Emmett sarcástico.

- _Valió la pena _– dijo Jasper.

- _¡Oh si! _– respondió Emmett con sus ojos fijos en Rosalie. Después su mirada se poso en mi y en Alice, su semblante se puso serio – _¡si alguien se acerca a ustedes lo mato! _– me asuste ante su comentario.

- _¡Eres un exagerado! _– reprocho Alice.

- _Bien, entonces cuidare de mi hermanita Bella, tu tienes a Jasper _– Alice le saco la lengua y Emmett en un acto de madurez, le saco la lengua devuelta.

- _¡Vamonos! _– grito Alice emocionada jalando a Jasper con ella hacía la entrada.

- _¿A donde crees que vas… Bella? _– pregunto un Carlisle contrariado, haciendo que Alice se parara en la puerta de entrada. Me quede muda – _las vendas _– comprendí. Alice contesto por mí.

- _¿No querrás que sea la única chica en el club que tenga vendas en ambas manos, no es así papá? _– dijo a manera de reproche.

- _Pueden infectarse, aún no sierran las heridas _– exclamo.

- _Juro que no me las quitare en el próximo mes si es necesario _– no tenía idea de porque estaba diciendo eso – _solo, déjame salir así esta noche. _– suplique. Pareció pensárselo durante varios minutos, no fue hasta que Esme susurro algo en su oído, que el rostro de Carlisle intento sonreír pero mantuvo su semblante sereno.

- _Bien _– tenía la garganta seca y se la aclaro – _solo por hoy, Bella, mañana volverán las vendas _– Alice comenzó a dar saltitos y Esme y Carlisle nos acompañaron a la puerta para despedirnos.

Nos fuimos todos en una jeep enorme, supuse era de Emmett; puesto que el y Rose iban en los asientos de adelante y Jasper, Alice y yo íbamos en el haciendo trasero. El camino fue silencioso, solo unos pocos comentarios de todos, acerca de lo bueno que prometía ser el club, me sentí extraña, todo el club iba a estar lleno de gente rica, iba con algunos de ellos, pero no lo era.

- _Alice, Edward llamo, dijo que esperaría en la entrada hasta que llegáramos _– hablo Emmett desde el asiento delantero. Alice me miro y dirigió una mirada significativa, le devolví otra de enojo. Pero no dije nada, simplemente desvié la mirada y me dispuse a ignorarla lo que restaba del camino.

Me había mentido, la única razón por la que no retrocedí de ir a este club era porque tenía ganas de verles a todos y porque Edward no iba a asistir. ¡Ella me lo había corroborado!

Cuando llegamos al club, simplemente me quede sin palabras, tenía luces por todos lados, no me sorprendió que no tuviera cartel de "ya abrimos", aquí era más sofisticado, las luces y todo era el incentivo de que habían abierto un nuevo club. La noche hacía que pareciera irreal.

Al estacionarse, las cuatro puertas del jeep se abrieron rápidamente, no espere a que nadie me dijera, me sentía atraída hacía las luces del club, daban justo al cielo y se divisaban las estrellas. Pensé, por algunos momentos, en preguntarles a los demás si podía quedarme fuera del club para observar las estrellas, utilizaría en chantaje en cuanto de Alice se tratara, me lo debía por mentirme, pero una parte de mí quería entrar y encontrarse con el hermoso chico de ojos verdes.

Seguí a todos hacía la entrada del club, mientras mantenía mi _ley de hielo _hacía Alice, con Rose no iba a ser igual, sabía que ella no había tenido nada que ver, ella odiaba a Edward, sabía que tampoco le había hecho gracia que el asistiera esta noche.

Una vez ya acercados a la entrada, pude reconocer a lo lejos a mi pesadilla… Edward Masen, se veía tan Dios como siempre, unos jeans azul fuerte desgastados, una camisa azul marino tipo polo desfajada y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver bellos sobresalientes de su bien marcado pecho. Estaba sonriendo, hasta que me miro. Algo me decía que el tampoco sabía de mi asistencia.

- _¡Hermano! _– grito Emmett a Edward, quien le dio un abrazo masculino y seguido de el Jasper.

- _¡Hermanito! _– Alice eufórica, corrió a los brazos de Edward y este la estrecho fuertemente en ellos. Intente sonreír ante la graciosa escena, pero no pude, ¡estaba sintiendo celos de mi propia amiga!

No pude sentir más alivio cuando Rose y Edward se saludaron de una manera notoriamente indiferente… agache mi mirada preparada para que Edward ignorara completamente mi presencia, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

- _Hola Bella _- susurro frente a mí.

- _Hola… _- no salió nada más de mi boca.

- _Te ves… bien _– _bien… _repetí sus palabras en mi cabeza. Solo me veía bien.

- _Gracias_

- _¡Vamos dentro! _– grito Emmett interrumpiendo mi platica de monosílabos con Edward. Inmediatamente camine tras Emmett y Rose, ignorando por completo a Edward, Jasper y Alice, esta última me las pagaría caro.

No sabía si este era o no como los otros clubes, la verdad nunca había tenido tiempo ni oportunidad de asistir a uno, Forks, no era conocida como la ciudad más divertida del mundo, y aquí, había estado enfrascada en el trabajo y la escuela.

Entramos al club y quede impresionada por el tamaño de este, estaban todas las luces apagadas, solo luces de colores para la enorme pista de baile iluminaban el lugar, había una barra de bebidas a lo largo de una esquina y en ambas orillas había escaleras para subir a un segundo piso que tenía unos sillones para sentarse y todo el centro eran mesas, la planta baja estaba repleta de mesas y estas de gente con bebidas y comida.

- _¡Vengan! _– grito Alice por encima del ruido de la música, la seguimos en fila india, el lugar estaba repleto. Nos llevo hasta el segundo piso en una mesa que estaba justo a un lado de la pared.

Por suerte había sillas suficientes para los seis, no tuve más remedio que sentarme junto a Edward, me vería muy mal si me sentara en medio de las parejitas. En lo que terminamos de sentarnos, llego un mesero a tomar nuestras órdenes.

- _¿Que es lo que ordenaran? _– pregunto mirando a todos y cada uno, deteniéndose en mí por unos momentos. Me sonrió débilmente y yo correspondí.

- _¡Yo un vodka! _– respondió Alice emocionada.

- _Tú no vas a beber un vodka Alice _– dijo Edward en tono serio. Alice lo miro con reproche.

- _No enana, aún no eres mayor de edad _– secundo Emmett. Alice enfurruñada, pidió un poco de limonada, Rosa pidió un Daiquiri de fresas, Emmett una cerveza, Jasper un San Francisco y Edward un vodka martini.

- _¿Usted señorita? _– me pregunto el mesero con una sonrisa.

- _¿Tiene… refresco de naranja y ananá? _– era una bebida sin alcohol que mi padre acostumbraba hacerse en reuniones, y me convidaba un poco.

- _Si, en un momento les traigo su orden _– hablo en plural, pero su mirada siempre puesta en mí.

Cuando el mesero se fue, quise que me tragara la tierra, todos en la mesa a excepción de Edward molestaban abiertamente.

- _¿Viste como te miraba? _– pregunto Alice emocionada.

- _Dudo mucho que nos traiga las bebidas correctas, todo el tiempo estuvo mirándote _– exclamo Edward molesto. Todos nos volvimos a el.

- _¿No va a venir tu novia? _– pregunto Rosalie con pesadez.

- _Aún esta en su viaje… _- respondió irritado.

Mientras intentaba procesar las palabras de Edward y su notable irritación, llego el mesero nuevamente con nuestras bebidas. Entrego a cada quien su bebida y la mía la entrego al final, dándome una sonrisa avergonzada, no sabía el porque.

- _Si necesitan algo más, no duden en llamarme, mi nombre es Santiago, estoy a sus ordenes _– miro a todos y por último a mí, este jueguito de miradas me estaba cansando, hablaría con el más de rato. Sin decir más se retiro y cuando estaba a punto de darle un trago a mi bebida, una mano me la quito de las manos.

- _¿Que…? _– más que molestarme, me sorprendió ver quien fue el que me quito la bebida, Edward miraba irritado el vaso, como si fuera la peor cosa que hubieran inventado en el mundo, levanto el vaso hasta la altura de su cara y quito de la base un pequeño papel húmedo por lo frío de la bebida. Voltee a ver a los demás, solo para encontrarme con la misma cara de sorpresa.

- _Es su número telefónico… _- dijo Edward con la mandíbula tensa. Enojada por su acción, quite de sus manos mi bebida y, con sumo cuidado, el pequeño papel.

- _Es mío _– grite molesta.

- _¡Quédatelo, no importa! _– grito enojado y se excuso para ir al baño.

Sorprendida por su acción, incomoda por hacerlo enojar, y sentida por sus gritos hacía mi persona… decidí ignorarlo todo. El y yo no teníamos nada que ver.

Les hice saber a todos que me encontraba bien, Rose y Alice me hicieron prometer que si decidía llamar a Santiago les dijera inmediatamente, me daba risa la manera en la que hablaban del tema, ellas parecían más emocionadas que yo en ese aspecto.

Alice y Rose me dijeron, cumplirían su promesa de enseñarme a bailar, negué, decidí que dejar que bailaran con sus novios era la mejor opción, al menos así dejarían de molestarme e insistirme en que hablara con Santiago. Y si lo hiciera en algún momento, ellas no sabrían.

Me quede unos momentos sentada en la mesa, harta de esperar, me pare y me detuve en el barandal del segundo piso, que me daba una muy buena vista de toda la pista de baile. Pude ver a las parejitas bailar, la mirada de Alice se topo con la mía, animándome a ir a bailar con ellos, con una media sonrisa, negué, al fin y al cabo no tendría a nadie con quien bailar, si es que supiera hacerlo. De momento a otro, mi vista se encontraba buscando por toda la pista, no era difícil adivinar a quien buscaba… pero para decepción mía, no le encontré.

- _¿Buscas a alguien? _– salté al escuchar una voz desconocida a mi lado. Lo mire, más no le conteste – _lamento haberte asustado, soy Alec _– dijo estirando su mano en mi dirección.

- _Bella _– conteste sin mirar su mano, el sonrió y bajo su mano – _y no buscaba a nadie._

- _¿Te gustaría ir a bailar? _– lo mire con desconfianza – _tranquila, no muerdo, de verdad._

Después de un asentimiento de cabeza, Alec, tomo mi mano y me dirigió a la planta baja, al centro de la pista. El empezó a moverse demasiado bien al ritmo de la música, decidí ser sincera.

- _¡No se bailar bien! _– grite por encima de la música. El solo sonrió y me tomo de la cintura, pegue un gritito ahogado.

- _¡Yo te guiare, si me dejas! _– víctima de sus ojos miel, asentí con la cabeza.

En mi vida había imaginado que yo pudiera bailar este tipo de música, y aquí estaba, talvez, el baile más erótico que haya bailado en mi vida, y lo estaba haciendo con un desconocido. Nuestros cuerpos llevaban el compás de la música, nuestros cuerpos rozándose, sus manos en mi cintura y las mías en su cuello. Nunca perdiendo contacto visual. Estábamos en nuestro mundo, que no nos dimos cuenta que alguien estaba a nuestro lado, esperando a que nos separáramos.

- _¡Al fin, creí que tendría que separarlos yo! _– dijo la mujer con voz risueña, intente alejarme del brazo de Alec, para encontrarme con la ira de la novia, pero no fue así.

- _¡Bella, te presento a mi hermana melliza, Jane!_ – para que escuchara mejor, pego su boca a mi oído, mandándome corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, voltee a ver a Jane y sonreí.

- _¡Hola, espero que mi hermano no haya sido una molestia! _– sonreí y negué.

- _¡Claro que no! _– grite en dirección a Jane, esta volteo a ver a Alec significativamente.

- _Estoy algo cansada ¿podemos irnos Alec? _– pregunto. El aludido me miro a mí.

- _¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros? _– no iba a mentir y decir que no me tomo por sorpresa su abierta invitación, la había pasado bien bailando con el, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un completo extraño, aparte, yo venía con los Cullen.

- _Vengo con gente, no creo que se vea muy cortés de mi parte…_

- _Vamos, será divertido, no estaremos solos, estará mi hermana y un par de amigos más _– me mordí el labio, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, algo en sus ojos me decía que fuera, la mirada penetrante a la cual me sometía me atraía, pero por alguna razón, no quería acceder.

- _Lo siento _– termine, un poco decepcionada por mis palabras, pero era lo correcto. Alec se mostró comprensivo.

- _Bien, aun así, espero verte de nuevo, Bella _– el y su hermana se despidieron de mi y Alec me dio su numero de teléfono.

Después de perder de vista a los mellizos, comencé a buscar a los Cullen por la pista, no los vi, así que decidí buscarlos en nuestra mesa, subí al segundo piso y la mesa estaba completamente sola, no queriendo perderme, me quede en la mesa nuevamente a esperar a que alguien viniera. Cansada de esperar, comencé a jugar con mi celular, rogando en silencio que los Cullen no me hayan dejado. De repente escuche risas muy conocidas por mí.

- _¡Bella! _– grito Alice desde la entrada de las escaleras, estaba… ¿borracha? Detrás de el estaba un Jasper, lamentándose.

- _¿Que paso? _– pregunte alarmada caminando directamente hacía Alice. Jasper me contestó.

- _La deje beber, creo que se me fue la mano _– ayude a Jasper a sostener a Alice por su otro hombro y entre los dos la llevamos a la mesa.

- _¡Si mamá la ve así, me mata! _– grito Emmett desesperado. No me había dado cuenta de cuando habían llegado, Emmett estaba preocupado, Rosalie miraba a su hermano con pesar y Edward estaba notablemente enojado.

- _Vayámonos _– sugerí, a estas alturas Alice estaba inconsciente.

- _¡Me mataran si la ven en ese estado, aun es menor de edad!, ni a mi me dejan ponerme así _– contesto Emmet intentando despertar a Alice.

- _¿Cuanto bebió? _– pregunte a Jasper.

- _Solo unos tres tragos, pequeños, no se porque llego a este estado _– respondió.

- _No esta acostumbrada a beber, es normal _– suspire – _mañana tendrá resaca._

- _No podemos llevarla en ese estado a tu casa _– dijo Edward, hablando por primera vez desde que estaba ahí.

- _¿Que sugieres? _– le pregunto Rosalie irritada. Edward ni siquiera la miro, contesto con la vista en Emmett.

- _Vamos a mi casa _– al escuchar sus palabras, sentí mi garganta seca y por alguna extraña razón mi corazón se acelero rápidamente.

- _¡Ya sabía yo que por algo te amaba! _– contesto Emmett, quien se acerco a Edward y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Este, asqueado, lo aparto.

- _¡Gracias, pero prefiero al sexo femenino! _– por una milésima de segundos, su mirada se poso en mi, después volvió su mirada a Alice – _vamonos de aquí _– dijo.

Dadas las circunstancias, Alice estaba indispuesta al momento de caminar, no importo que todo el mundo se quedara viéndonos de manera extraña, todos seguimos nuestro camino. Aunque claro ¿quien los culpaba? Jasper era el único hombre que tenía en brazos a una chica inconsciente, suerte teníamos si no llamaban a la policía, aparte, teníamos a Edward con nosotros, dolorosamente, el acaparaba la atención de todas las chicas que nos veían y ninguna ponía atención a la pequeña Cullen inconsciente.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, el guardia nos miraba receloso, no quitaba su mirada de Alice, claro, Rosalie se encargo de que no nos dijera nada, ella simplemente fue… ella.

Cuando por fin, estábamos en el estacionamiento buscando el monstruo de carro que tiene Emmett, Alice estaba recuperando la conciencia.

Al llegar al carro, Edward aun nos acompañaba, Emmett ya había hablado con Esme y esta, cansada, accedió y nos deseo a todos buenas noches. Quería hablar con Alice, Emmett quedo paralizado y le hice caras y gestos para que dijera que se encontraba dormida.

Acomodaron a Alice en todo el asiento trasero del jeep, Emmett dijo que no permitiría que su hermana tuviera la cabeza en las piernas de Jasper y Rosa fue la que se sentó con ella en el asiento trasero. Hubo algo que no me paso desapercibido. _Ya no había espacio para mí._

- _Bella ¿te puedes ir con Edward? _– pregunto Emmet cuando todos estaban dentro del carro y Edward se había ido a buscar su auto. Lo mire con miedo.

- _No creo que el quiera… que valla a su casa, pediré un taxi _– sabía que por algo quería aceptar la invitación de Alec.

- _No me dejes así por favor, tú sabrás que hacer con Alice mañana, por favor _– me miro suplicante, y yo no tuve más remedio que acceder.

- _Bien _– susurre al fin.

- _¡Gracias! _– sin darme cuenta, el grandulon me envolvía en sus brazos.

Emmett subió al Jeep diciendo que no se iría hasta que Edward viniera por mí, el miedo me invadió, sería la segunda vez que vería esa casa enorme. Pero esta vez por dentro, un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna vertebral, no me había dado cuenta del frío de la noche, eche un vistazo a mi celular y mire que eran las dos de la mañana. Era una fría madrugada. El claxon de un auto me saco de mis pensamientos. Con miedo y lentamente, abrí la puerta del copiloto y me adentre en el. Arranco nuevamente y mire por el espejo retrovisor que Emmett nos seguía.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de que Edward me ofreciera llevarme a mi casa, pero no lo hizo en la mayor parte del tramo, el auto estaba en completo silencio, solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones acompasadas se escuchaba en fondo. Mi mirada pegada a la ventana, mirando la noche, y la mirada de el siempre puesta al frente.

- _¿Como están tus manos? _– pregunto Edward de repente. Tarde unos minutos en responder.

- _Bien _– conteste simplemente.

- _¿Carlisle accedió a que te quitaras las vendas?_ – volteo a verme unos minutos y aproveche esos minutos para asentir con la cabeza, no quería hablar.

Paso más tiempo hasta que llegue a preguntarme si la casa de Edward estaba del otro lado del mundo, el sueño me estaba venciendo, pero no quería dormirme frente a el. Cuando por fin estuve a punto de caer rendida, visualice el gran barandal, el cual, recordaba perfectamente. Entramos a la casa con Emmett detrás de nosotros. Una vez bajo los coches, Rosalie estaba completamente dormida, sostenida por Emmett y Alice aun en su estado de inconsciencia, sostenida por Jasper. Edward abrió la puerta de la casa y nos recibió una cachorrita hermosa que recordaba a la perfección.

- _¡Hola! _– susurre con emoción mientras me agachaba para cargarla y ella comenzaba a lamerme la cara.

Aun con la cachorra en brazos, me adentre a la enorme casa, la sala era enorme, todo estaba color blanco y sumamente limpio, sin mencionar que estaba en completo orden. Por un pasillo visualice una sombra que al principio me asusto, hasta que se acerco a donde estábamos.

- _¿Se le ofrece algo señor? _– frente a nosotros apareció una mujer con pijama decente y completamente adormilada. Mire a Edward, era imposible que la hiciera trabajar a estas horas.

- _No Renata, puedes volver a dormir, buenas noches _– la joven lo miro con cara de sorpresa, tardo unos minutos en responder, pero al final asintió y nos deseo buenas noches a todos.

Después de aquello, Edward nos guió hasta las habitaciones desocupadas, eran muchas, cabe agregar.

Las parejas ocuparon cada una su habitación, dejándome con Edward para que me guiara a la mía.

Me era imposible creer que, con tan semejante tamaño de casa, esta solo sea de dos pisos. Pero una muy hermosa casa de dos pisos. Tenía un jardín hermoso con todo el césped y hermosas flores muy bien cuidadas, el patio era incluso de mayor tamaño al jardín de la entrada, el patio también tenía una alberca de forma rectangular muy grande. Estaba tan embelezada viendo el patio por la ventana que no me di cuenta que Edward me hablaba.  
- _¡Bella! _– susurro Edward con intensidad. Me sobresalte unos momentos.

- _¿Si? Perdón _– le mire a los ojos, grave error, me quede prendada de ellos por unos largos minutos, antes de que el rompiera la conexión visual.

- _Aquí es donde dormirás _– me señalo la habitación y asentí. De pronto me di cuenta que tenía una cosita en mis brazos, profundamente dormida. La cachorra de Edward.

Pareció darse cuenta del asunto, abrió la puerta para mí y me adentre a la habitación, era mil veces más grande que la mía, y la cama era king zise, tenía un pequeño buró al costado derecho de la cama, una mecedora a la orilla de la habitación, una puerta que daba afuera a una pequeña terraza, una mesa pequeña para tomar desayuno, una televisión frente a la cama y un baño propio. Quede encantada con la habitación y al parecer, Edward lo noto.

- _¿Te gusta? _– pregunto con una media sonrisa, le mire y me quede pasmada, nunca le había visto sonreírme, le dedique una sonrisa tímida y asentí. Me acerque a la cama y deje a cachorrita en ella, Edward no puse objeción, así que supuse, dejaría que la cachorra durmiera conmigo. Agradecí infinitamente ese silencioso permiso, quería abrazar algo esta noche.

Me senté en la cama observando mejor la habitación, quise juntar mis manos para poder entrelazar los dedos, pero me lo impidió el ardor de manos sudadas. Hice una mueca de dolor y Edward, quien aun no se había ido, lo noto.

- _¿Estas bien?, ¿Te duele algo? _– pregunto alarmado, cosa que solo agrando mi sorpresa.

- _Solo un poco de ardor en las manos, se suponía que me pondría las vendas cuando esto terminada, pero las deje en casa de los Cullen _– una parte de mi espero que hubiera captado la indirecta de que esto no estaba planeado.

- _Hay vendas en el baño, cada baño tiene un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios _– me dijo y sin darme tiempo de contestar, fue directo al baño para buscar las vendas. Regreso con dos rollos de vendas aun en su empaque.

- _Necesito lavar mis manos _– le dije.

- _Adelante _– me abrió paso para que fuera al baño, algo me decía que no se iría hasta que me pusiera las vendas.

Llegue al baño y me asombre de lo enorme que estaba, sin perder más tiempo, ya que estaba cansada, abrí el grifo del agua y me llene las manos de espuma del jabón. Una vez enjuagadas volví a la habitación para encontrar a Edward sentado en la cama.

- _¿Te ayudo? _– pregunto tímidamente.

- _Claro _– susurre.

Yo era capaz de ponerme una venda, pero la otra, forzosamente tenía que pedir ayuda, una, porque no era zurda y dos, porque se me dificultaba más con el bordo de mi otra mano ya con la venda puesta. Terminando de ponerme la venda en mi mano izquierda, Edward rápidamente extendió la otra venda, lista para ser colocada en mi mano, solo había un problema, yo no quería que el viera mis heridas.

- _¿Que… pasa? _– pregunto al ver ningún movimiento de mi parte. Me trague mis palabras, el parecía sincero.

- _Nada _– susurre y extendí hacía el, la palma de mi mano abierta.

Al mirar mi meno, hizo una mueca de dolor, una parte de mí espero que dijera que le daban asco las pequeñas múltiples heridas abiertas, pero no fue así, coloco sobre mi mano la venda muy delicadamente, que no sentí dolo mínimo.

Cuando hubo terminado de ponerme la venda, miro mis manos y luego a mi, tomo ambas manos entre las suyas, y me miro directamente a los ojos; quedando solo por unos momentos, atrapados en la mirada del otro.

No supe que fue lo que lo ocasiono, pero Edward soltó mis manos, como si su simple roce quemara y salió corriendo de la habitación sin siquiera decir adiós.

Atónica por su acción, mire significativamente mis manos, _había tenido mis manos entre las suyas_.

Y con ese pensamiento, caí rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Puedo Amarte**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hii!, miles de perdones por bajar la historia una semana y media después ._. pero les juro que tengo excusa XD… primero, era el tema de la imaginación, mi cabeza estaba seca =D y segundo, estaba el tema de mis exámenes parciales en la prepa, todo iba bien, hasta que presente biología =/… pero bueno x's no las aburriré con mi vida personal XD…  
pues aquí esta este capitulo, en lo personal me gusto la idea, me vino de un día para otro, en realidad la borracha creí que iba a ser Bella, pero recordé, demonios, ella vive sola, y no abría espacio para todos en su casita =P… así que improvise :B  
espero que les guste(:  
¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!  
miles de besos (K)**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen… son idea de la Diosa que creo los libros de crepúsculo **Stephanie Meyer**

Yo solo juego con los personajes.

**No daré descripciones de como son los personajes, creo que ya todos los que entran aquí lo sabrán y no hará falta… ojalá y les guste.**

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

A la mañana siguiente, un pequeño cuerpecito encima de mi pecho y alguien lamiendo mi cara, me hizo despertar.

Encima de mí estaba Pati, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo lamiéndome porque tenía mí cara y cuello completamente lleno de baba. Asqueroso.

- _Hola pequeña _– dije mientras la quitaba de mi pecho, la presión que ejercía sobre el, ocasiono que me doliera. Me baje de la cama para poder ir al baño, pero unos ladridos ocasionaron que me detuviera, voltee y vi a Pati intentando bajar de la cama. _La cama era demasiado grande para ella_. Regrese y la baje de la cama pensando que así dejaría de ladras, tal parece que no se conformó, esta vez, comenzó a ladrar a la puerta de la habitación, cerrada. Rodee los ojos y fui a abrirle la puerta para que saliera a donde sea que se dirigiera.

No me moleste en cerrar la puerta, quería limpiarme lo más rápido posible la baba de mi cara y mi cuello. Tarde varios segundos en darme cuenta de que traía puesta la misma ropa de ayer por la noche e incluso también los tenis. _Había dormido con zapatos_.

Fui al baño y para ahorrarme el tiempo de quitarme las vendas, llene el fregadero con agua y sumergí mi cara en el. Cuando me falto la respiración, deje escapar el agua y tome una toalla para secarme. Un grito sordo hizo que saltara de mi lugar.

- _¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ – se escucho por toda la casa, y ese grito lo conocía bastante bien. Rápidamente deje la toalla de donde la había tomado y salí de la habitación para darme cuenta de que no sabía a donde dirigirme. Había dos pasillos, ambos con habitaciones y el grito no se escuchaba más.

- _Por aquí_ – dijo Edward, mostrándome el pasillo por el cual debería ir.

- _Gracias_ – camine y el detrás mío hasta que llegamos a la habitación de la pequeña Cullen.

- _¡Mi cabeza va explotar!_ – entramos y al cerrarse la puerta dio un portazo – _¡Ah, haz que calle!_

- _Lo siento_ – dijo Edward.

- _Resaca_ – dije cruzándome de brazos.

- _¿Es muy fuerte?_ – pregunto Jasper con cara de sufrimiento.

- _Nunca la he sentido, pero imagino que si_ – le conteste.

- _¡Cállense!_ – se quejo la pequeña Cullen poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza. Al verla,  
pude ver que traía puesto un pijama.

Rodee los ojos, eso se ganaba por querer hacerse la niña grande, sin avisar a nadie que iba a hacer, camine hacía el baño de la habitación, recordando las palabras de Edward.

- _¿A donde vas? _– pregunto Edward.

- _Por un sal de uvas picot ¿tienes?_ – dije sin detener mi marcha. Pronto sentí a Edward tras de mí.

- _Alka seltzer_ – respondió. Encontré la cajita con la pastilla y la saque.

- _¿Agua de la llave?_ – pregunte mirándole y enarcando una ceja.

- _No_ – dijo y salio del baño, yo asentí con la cabeza – _vamos por un poco de agua_ – dijo y me sorprendió el plural que uso, no tuve más remedio que seguirle.

El camino fue silencioso, mi mirada estaba puesta en la formula de la pastilla, la dosis que debería de tomar y la fecha de caducidad.

Sabía de la existencia de esta pastilla, pero siempre me había ido con el sal de uvas, _sabía rico_.

- _Mira el camino _– me dijo Edward, quite mi mirada de la caja y asentí, dándome cuenta de que estábamos en la punta de las escaleras, el hecho de imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si no ponía atención al camino, me hizo estremecer.

Pronto llegamos a la cocina donde nos encontramos a la empleada de Edward.

- _Buenos días señor _– saludo la chica con la cabeza baja. Levanto la vista solo para ver a Edward dar un asentimiento con la cabeza. Ese hecho me hizo enfurecer – _buenos días señorita _– dijo educadamente hacía mi persona.

- _Buenos días _– salude yo, haciendo una leve reverencia con mi cabeza. La muchacha me sonrió y continuo preparando, lo que supuse, era el desayuno.

- _Sírveme un vaso con agua Renata _– la muchacha asintió y dejo sus quehaceres para cumplir la orden de su _jefe_. Camino hacía el agua embotellada y sirvió en un vaso, lo entrego a Edward y este no dio ni gracias.

- _Gracias _– dije con impotencia.

Edward me miro rodando los ojos y camino fuera de la cocina, le seguí enfurruñada.

- _No debiste tratarla así _– dije con voz tensa.

- _Es una empleada_ – contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Rodee los ojos y me quede callada, no me apetecía irme a casa caminando, menos a estas horas de la mañana.

Juntos llegamos a la habitación de Alice, quien seguía revolcándose en la cama como si la estuvieran exorcizando.

- _Alice _– la llame y le quite la almohada de la cabeza.

- _¡La luz me quema! _– grito tapándose los ojos – _¡Bella, se que me odias, pero por favor, dame mi casita! _– hablo de la almohada.

- _Tomate esto _– vacié la pastilla en el agua y esta se deshizo hasta formar algo parecido a una gaseosa.

- _No voy a tomar medicina, giu _– hizo una cruz con sus dedos índices, alejando el vaso de su boca.

- _Te quitara la resaca _– explique.

- _¿Sabe feo? _– pregunto viendo el vaso como si fuera un espécimen raro.

- _Nunca lo he tomado, dímelo tú _– sonreí burlona y ella me miro rabiando, agarro el vaso, se tapo la nariz con una mano y con la otra se bebió de golpe la pastilla – _¿a que sabe? _– pegunte con curiosidad y esta se encogió de hombros **(no se que decir del sabor, en mi vida he tomado ****Alka seltzer)** y se volvió a acostar en la cama con su almohada en la cabeza.

- _¡Ahora, todos fuera!, menos Jasper ¡Tengo sueño!_– bufe, buena amiga la que tenía. Dejarme sola con Edward nuevamente, iba a matar a Alice Cullen.

Una vez la pequeña Cullen logro sacarnos de su habitación, Emmett dijo algo como ir al cuarto de juegos y Rosalie lo siguió. Edward se quedo conmigo y yo ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa casa.

- _Bien, supongo que me voy _– dije a Edward quien permanecía callado.

- _¿Qué? _– me miro ceñudo.

- _Me iré a mi casa, espero que Alice se recupere _– no tenía ganas de verla, no ahora.

- _No tienes donde irte _– no fue una pregunta.

- _Claro que si _– mentí. El rodó los ojos.

- _Mandare a alguien a que te deje en tu casa_ – dijo.

- _No es necesario, gracias por acogerme sin ser previamente invitada, adiós Edward _– antes de que protestara, gire en dirección a las escaleras y camine lo más rápido que pude.

- _¡Espera! _– grito Edward a mis espaldas, suspire y voltee en su dirección.

- _¿Si? _– pregunte con impaciencia.

- _Creo que esto te… pertenece _– me extendió un libro. Al principio lo mire con dudas, después me di cuenta de que era el libro, mi libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Estire mi mano para tomarlo, pero el me tomo de la mano antes de tomarlo, la mire confusa – _quédate al menos a desayunar, no has comido nada, por favor _– me miro suplicante y no tuve más remedio que asentir.

- _Gracias _– dije y me tendió mi libro.

Bajo conmigo hasta la cocina donde pidió _por favor _a Renata que sirviera el desayuno a cuatro personas, por lo que pude ver en la mañana, Alice estaba indispuesta y Jasper no se alejaría de ella.

Al poco tiempo, bajo Emmett y Rosalie para desayunar con nosotros y en cuanto terminaron, se fueron nuevamente dejándome completamente sola, nuevamente, con Edward.

- _¿Te gusta leer? _– pregunto curioso cuando abandonamos la cocina.

- _Es un hobby _– dije mientras hojeaba mi libro, desprendía el aroma de Edward.

- _Te mostrare algo _– me tomo por la mano, logrando que sintiera una rara corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, dirigiéndome a algún lugar de su casa.

Paramos frente a una puerta cerrada color café, lo mire confusa y el se limito a abrir la puerta, mire el interior con adoración y completa sorpresa.

- _¿Te gusta? _– pregunto sonriente, soltando mi mamo. Solo pude asentir.

- _¿Te gusta leer? _– le mire y el asintió, la casa tenía una biblioteca propia, si no fuera porque es del tamaño de una habitación, podría ser una biblioteca pública.

Camine por los pequeños pasillos viendo y acariciando los forros y títulos, uno llamo en especial mi atención.

- _El perfume _– susurre sacándolo de su lugar.

- _¿Te gusta? _– pregunto Edward a mis espaldas. Me voltee hacía el.

- _Vi la película, es buena y quiero leer el libro, me gusta hacer comparaciones _– conteste.

- _Es tuyo _– me dijo sonriéndome de lado.

- _¿De verdad? _– pregunte emocionada, el se encogió de hombros.

- _Tengo más copias de el, no importa _– la decepción se apodero de mí.

- _Oh… _- fue lo único que pude decir antes de dejar el libro nuevamente en su lugar.

- _¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo? _– pregunto confuso. El no había hecho nada con intención, eso era lo que en verdad pensaba.

- _No… nada, es solo que… creo que ya debería irme, el sol ya se asoma, se hace tarde y en verdad necesito una ducha _– conteste mirando su pecho.

- _Déjame llevarte, entonces _– ofreció y yo levante mi vista para verlo ligeramente encorvado muy cerca de mi cara.

- _No quiero molestar _– susurre sintiendo su respiración en mi cara.

- _Una más, no importaría _– me separe al escuchar sus palabras. Nunca debía haber venido aquí – _lo siento _– susurro.

- _No importa _– dije mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación hasta que una mano me agarro del codo, obligándome a voltear. Me tope con la cara de Edward _demasiado _cerca de la mía.

- _Si importa, yo… _- cerré mis ojos al sentir su nariz rozar la mía.

- _Perdón, interrumpo algo _– una voz en la puerta me obligo a abrir los ojos de golpe por el repentino aire que llego a mi cuerpo ante la abrupta manera en la que Edward se alejo de mí.

- _Tanya… _- susurro Edward.

- _Hola amor _– yo voltee hacía el frente – _eres la chica que estuvo con los Cullen ¿cierto? _– dijo acercándose a mí con una maleta.

- _Si _– susurre cohibida ante su mirada.

- _¿Qué te trae por aquí? _– pregunto sonriéndome falsamente, su mirada paso de mí a Edward.

- _Vino con todos _– hablo Edward por mí.

- _Todos, jmm… _- fingió pensar – _¿quienes son todos?_

- _Cullen-Hale _– dijo Edward.

- _Ah, no los vi en la casa _– dijo mirando acusadoramente a Edward – _que raro… en fin, amor, volví _– dejo su maleta y corrió hasta Edward para plantarle un no muy discreto beso a Edward y a este tomarle por sorpresa para después corresponderle. Escuche a Pati ladrar desde la entrada, muy ruidosamente.

Decidí que estaba de más, creo que su oferta de llevarme se había cancelado completamente con la llegada de su novia, evitando mirar a la pareja "activa" me dispuse a salir de la habitación.  
- _Be… _- escuche la voz de Edward, voltee solo para seguir viendo como daba la bienvenida a su novia.

Cerrando los ojos, y sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo dentro de mí salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Camine hasta la entrada de la casa y sentí unos jalones en mis pantalones, Pati no estaba muy de acuerdo en que hubiera dejado a Edward con su novia.

La cargue y me despedí de ella, me despedí de Renata y salí de la casa Masen.

Tal como el primer día, camine hasta la casilla de entrada a la residencia y tome un taxi para llegar a mi casa cuando recordé que no llevaba dinero conmigo. Me repuse al darme cuenta de que era mi apartamento a donde me dirigía y ahí estaba mi pequeña cartera.

Cuando llegamos, hice esperar unos cuantos minutos al conductor hasta que salí y le entregue el dinero. Me agradeció y se marcho.

Entre nuevamente a mi apartamento y caí exhausta en mi sofá, mire el reloj y vi que eran apenas las dos de la tarde.

Me metí en la ducha y dure unos treinta minutos, el dormir con los zapatos me había dejado marcadas las rodillas y un poco sucias por el sudor. Termine de ducharme y como no volvería a salir, me puse un short y una camisa de mangas cortas para estar en la habitación.

Estaba por comenzar a hacer los deberes, cuando escuche a alguien tocar ruidosa y frenéticamente la puerta de mi apartamento. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una Alice Cullen cambiada y enfurruñada.

- _¡¿Cómo te fuiste así de la casa de Edward?! _– la mire incrédula, la que debería estar enojada soy yo y no al revés. Enarque una ceja – _¡¿Como pudo Edward haberte dejado irte sola?!_

- _¡No era ni su responsabilidad u obligación llevarme! _– espete enojada y ella se calmo – _¡me mentiste!_

- _¡El es como un hermano para mí!, ¿que podía hacer?, ¿dejarlo fuera de nuestros planes?_

- _¡Debiste haberme dicho! _– contraataque.

- _¡Te hubieras negado a asistir! _– dijo con voz llorona y yo no pude contestar nada.

- _Te emborrachaste, a causa de eso fuimos a su casa _– ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

- _Lo se y yo… lo siento _– susurro arrepentida, pero no estaba lista para perdonarla.

- _Tengo deberes que hacer Alice _– dije caminando al interior de mi apartamento.

- _¡Te ruego que me perdones! _– grito y voltee solo para verla hincada en el piso. Rodee los ojos, reprimiendo las ganas de reír – _¡Isabella! Estoy hincada aquí, ensuciando ropa nueva _– me miro ceñuda pero divertida.

- _No se valla a arruinar _– dije divertida. Suspiro ruidosamente y se levanto, enarque una ceja.

- _¡Bien, me iré! _– camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo en la entrada – _si escuchas en las noticias que un porsche amarillo se estrello, no te preocupes por mí, lo habré hecho a propósito _– abrí los ojos como platos y ella se disponía a salir.

- _¡Alice! _– hable y ella se volteo esperanzada. Sonreí con malicia – _¿cual es tu nombre completo? _– pregunte con inocencia.

- _¿Marie Alice Cullen? _– dijo confundida. Yo asentí y tome mucho aire antes de comenzar. La mire con calma.

- _¡MARIE ALICE CULLEN! ¿EN VERDAD PENSABAS CHOCAR TU AUTO? _– no pude hacer nada más que burlarme de su cara. Era un poema.

- _¡Claro que no, papá me mataría si algo le pasara a ese auto! _– puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco a abrazarme – _en verdad lo siento _– dijo cuando se separo.

- _No importa, no volveré a salir contigo _– me encogí de hombros y ella puso cara de espanto.

- _Bella…_

- _Bromeo, aparte, no estuvo tan mal _– dije recordando el pequeño momento con Edward en su biblioteca, haciendo una mueca al llegar a la parte en la que su novia llego.

- _¿Algo que quieras contarme? _– enarco una ceja. ¿Que acaso era tan obvia?

- _No _– conteste – _pero si algo que quiera decirte, en verdad tengo que hacer deberes _– asintió y me pregunto a que hora tendría que asistir a clases mañana, solté un suspiro al recordar mi camioneta.

- _¿Pasa algo? _– pregunto inspeccionando mi apartamento.

- _Mi camioneta… ha decidido cobrarse todo el trabajo, no enciende _– me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

- _¿Desde hace cuanto? _– pegunto bajando las escaleras como toda una modelo.

- _La semana pasada, he estado pensando en llevarla a un mecánico pero… _- me corto.

- _¡Ni hablar! _– dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba unos números.

- _¿A quien hablas? _– me hizo una seña con el dedo para callar y obedecí.

- _Hola… ¡Rosa!... estoy con Bella… ¿podrías venir?... no… nada malo… ok… te explicare cuando llegues y… ah, trae tus herramientas por favor… si esas… adiós _– colgó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _todo listo _– dijo.

- _¿Por que llamaste a Rosalie? _– pregunte confusa.

- _No dejare que gastes en un mecánico barato, Rosa es la mejor elección, créeme _– abrí mi boca por la sorpresa – _¿que?, ella es muy buena con los autos._

- _Su aspecto…_

- _Lo se, podría ser modelo, pero su verdadera pasión, son los autos. Nunca la entendí _– dijo haciendo una mueca.

Minutos más tarde mientras yo hacía mis deberes y Alice llenaba mi apartamento de gritos quejándose por la poca cantidad de ropa que tenía o que parecía mi abuelita, alguien toco la puerta.

- _Hola Rose _– salude y la deje entrar.

- _Hola Bella…_

- _¡Dios y mira el tamaño de esta blusa, ni siquiera es blusa! ¿Acaso es de hombre? _– Rosa me miro entre confusa y divertida, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, dándome cuenta de algo. _Alice había encontrado la camisa de Charlie. _Bajo las escaleras de mi apartamento notoriamente frustrada – _¡Hay que hacer demasiados cambios en esa cosa que llamas armario y lo que hay dentro que crees que es ropa! _– me dijo.

- _Bien… ahora pueden explicarme ¿por que tenía que traer esto? _– dijo levantando su maleta de herramientas.

- _El auto de Bella no enciende _– dijo Alice.

Rosa pidió ir a buscar en auto y dentro de poco ambas conocieron mí hermoso vejestorio.  
- _¿De que época es? _– pregunto Rosalie emocionada – _es una antigüedad _– lo inspecciono completamente. Alice suspiro a mi lado.

- _Nunca la entendí _– murmuro nuevamente y yo reí.

- _¿Que problema tiene Bella? _– pregunto Rosalie viendo el interior.

- _No enciende _– ella asintió y se dirigió al cofre.

Después de varios minutos con Rosalie moviendo sus manos por el cofre de mi camioneta, finalmente alzo la cabeza.

- _Primeramente descartar cualquier problema de batería (bornes, sulfatación, suficiente carga), después revisar el estado de las conexiones del motor de arranque, si tienes posibilidad de puentearlo… _- la mire con cara de WTF.

- _¿En español? _– suplique y ella río.

- _¿Nunca has pensado en un cambio estándar? _– pregunto. Negué – _bien, creo que el problema es el motor, tendré que trabajar duro con el _– sentí mis mejillas enrojecer – _¿porque no van a algún lado mientras yo trabajo en el auto?, no será divertido verme trabajar._

- _Rosalie, tampoco sería divertido trabajar en el auto _– dijo Alice y Rosalie rodó los ojos – _pero… tomare la palabra, Bella, ¡de compras! _– salto en su lugar y yo mire a Rosalie.

- _¿Segura que no habrá problemas? Después de todo es mi auto _– ella negó.

- _Puedo llamar a Emmett, además, necesito algunas piezas, el puede ser mi mensajero _– me mordí el labio nerviosa, pero al final accedí.

Ambas nos despedimos de Rosalie quien ya había llamado a Emmett y ordenado que trajera algunas piezas de una tienda automotriz.

Termine de hacer los pocos deberes que me quedaban y por más que me negué, Alice gano y fuimos al mismo centro comercial donde me habían comprado mi vestido azul. Jamás me acostumbraría al lujo y grandeza de este lugar. Me sentía insignificante.

- _¡Mira esta blusa Bella! _– era, cerca, la blusa número cien que me mostraba en solo cinco minutos.

- _¡Más blusas no! _– exclame desde el sillón donde estaba sentada.

- _¡Bien, iremos a buscar pantalones! _– dejo la blusa en su lugar y camino hacía los pantalones.

- _¡No me refería a eso! _– suspire y la seguí.

La encontré devorando con la mirada sin fin de pantalones, todos y cada uno listos para entrar y salir por mis piernas.

Al final, terminamos saliendo de la tienda con dos bolsas, iban a ser más, pero me negué rotundamente, y gracias a eso, tardamos más. Las compras eran cuatro bolsas completamente llenas, al negarme, Alice tuvo que escoger cuidadosamente cuales eran las que me iba a llevar _por hoy_, al final, todo quedo reducido a solo dos bolsas, una de blusas y otra de pantalones. Aún no podía creer que había gastado tanto dinero en mí.

El celular de Alice sonó mientras nos dirigíamos a mi apartamento.

- _¡Edward! _– grito Alice emocionada y yo comencé a respirar rápidamente – _¿hoy en la noche? _– respondió al teléfono – _de acuerdo, yo avisare, adiós – _centro su atención en mí – _Edward hará una cena, me dijo que estabas invitada _– mi corazón comenzó a latir rápida y descontroladamente, no sabía si de felicidad o nerviosismo, entonces imagine la causa de la cena de Edward, _su novia_. Claro, era obvio, lo que no entendía era ¿por que me habría invitado?

- _No puedo, mañana hay escuela y cabe la posibilidad de que mi camioneta no funcione para mañana _– me excuse, era verdad, pero más que nada era mi poca disposición a ir a esa cena.

- _Subestimas las habilidades de Rose _– dijo divertida.

Una vez llegamos al edificio, baje las compras que había hecho con Alice y llegamos donde Rose.

- _¡Llegan justo a tiempo! _– dijo emocionada, levantando la cabeza del cofre, estaba manchada de grasa, un golpe de envidia me llego al ver que no afectaba en su belleza – _enciéndelo Bella _– me entrego las llaves y yo obedientemente lo hice, el motor arrancaba.

- _¡Funciona! _– grite emocionada desde el interior de mi auto.

- _Te dije que la subestimabas _– repitió Alice y yo asentí.

- _¡Gracias Rosalie! _– la abrace, manchándome de grasa – _solo dime cuanto debo pagarte…_

- _No me vas a pagar nada _– dijo contrariada. Yo negué con la cabeza.

- _No, Rose, trabajaste en mi vejestorio, al menos déjame pagarte algo _– ella negó – _Rose…_

- _Está bien, me pagaras _– sonreí – _pero no con dinero… quiero una noche de chicas, tu, Alice y yo _– sonreí débilmente mientras Alice brincaba en su lugar.

- _Buena, Rose _– alabo la pequeña Duende.

- _¿Y bien? _– pregunto Rose, suspire resignada.

- _Bien _– dije poniendo cara de horror.

- _Entonces, no hay excusa, puedes ir a la cena de hoy _– dijo Alice, Rosalie cara de fastidió, al parecer ya había sido avisada y no le agradaba la idea.

- _No… _- susurre negando con la cabeza.

- _¿Por que? _– pregunto Alice con cara triste.

- _Mañana tengo escuela _– excusa pobre.

- _Prometo que te traeremos temprano _– respondió.

- _Tal vez en otra ocasión _– _que no sea con la novia de Edward presente, _añadí para mis adentros. No después de la manera en la que nos vio por la mañana y… solos.

- _¿Si yo pongo eso de excusa… me dejaran faltar a mi también? _– dijo Rosalie divertida.

- _No _– respondió Alice – _bien, nos vemos el viernes Bella _– la mire confusa.

- _Noche de chicas _– recordó Rose. Jadee, pero asentí.

- _Adiós _– se fueron y yo me dirigí a mi apartamento con las bolsas de compra.

Era demasiado temprano como para ir dormir y estaba demasiado aburrida, me pregunte si habría sido diferente mi estado de ánimo si hubiera aceptado ir a la cena de Edward.

En un intento vano de distracción me propuse a acomodar la ropa que Alice había escogido para mi, mala idea, acabe demasiado pronto y no sirvió de nada.

Decidí que leer sería buena idea, así que busque mi copia de Orgullo y Prejuicio, después de buscarlo por todos los lugares donde había estado o pasado, recordé algo…

- _¡Maldición! _– grite frustrada. Me lleve mis manos a mis sienes y después al puente de mi nariz, había olvidado mi libro _nuevamente _en casa de Edward.

Enfurruñada y repentinamente cansada por el coraje, subí hasta mi cama dispuesta a obligarme a dormir de ser necesario.

Termine por darme cuenta de que no era buena intentando obligarme a mi misma a hacer algo. Mire el reloj por décima vez, había avanzado dos minutos desde que había mirado por última vez. Eran las doce veintidós, empezaba a preguntarme si acaso era una indirecta de haber aceptado la invitación de Edward.

Después de dar vueltas a la cama, descendiéndola en su acto, caí profundamente dormida.

Soñando con Edward Cullen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Puedo Amarte**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Siento que el capitulo sea tan corto, pero la cabeza me duele demasiado, ojalá y no se molesten y/o decepcionen…  
y también la tardanza del capitulo =$, es que, ya había tenido problemitas antes, pero el día de ayer fue la gota que derramo el vaso… tuve problemas serios de salud hasta tal grado de tener que faltar a la prepa ._. **

**Bueno, pues aquí les dejo este capitulo, cortito, pero algo es algo… prometo recompensarlas :B  
!gracias por sus RR!**

**Besitows!**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen… son idea de la Diosa que creo los libros de crepúsculo **Stephanie Meyer**

Yo solo juego con los personajes.

**No daré descripciones de como son los personajes, creo que ya todos los que entran aquí lo sabrán y no hará falta… ojalá y les guste.**

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Lunes por la mañana me esperaba la misma rutina que siempre, me prepare para ir a la escuela y me coloque mi pomada en mis manos y encima de ellas las vendas. Tuve la satisfacción de ver que, si mis cálculos no fallaban, en una semana más, si no es que menos, las heridas cerrarían completamente y sería libre de heridas.

Hoy me había levantado más temprano de lo común, eran las seis de la mañana cuando me metí a bañar y salí diez minutos después. Me puse un pantalón desgastado y una blusa celeste sin mangas, dejando de lado la ropa cara y de moda que Alice había comprado para mí.

Aliste mis libros y desayune cereal con leche que era lo único que tenía en la alacena. Tenía que ir de compras más al rato.

Baje al primer piso y me despedí del portero para que al salir del edificio, un montón de flashes dieran justo en mi cara.

La entrada estaba repleta de periodistas.

- _Isabella… Isabella ¿puedes decirnos que relación tienes con Edward Masen? _– ¿como demonios sabían mi nombre?

- _No se de que me hablan _– respondí con miedo intentando esquivar los periodistas hasta llegar a mi camioneta. El señor Banner vino en mi ayuda.

- _¿Que nos dices de las fotos? _– me tensé al escuchar a la reportera decir eso, pero no dije nada, no sabía de que malditas fotos hablaban.

Llegue a mi camioneta y aun así los malditos periodistas sacaban fotos de mí, cubrí mi cara con el volante y como pude, sin atropellar a alguien, salí rumbo a la escuela.

Al llegar, un montón de estudiantes me preguntaron si conocía a Edward Masen, por más que negaba, ellos insistían.

Llegue por fin a mi primera clase y muchos de los estudiantes me veían demasiado extraño y las mujeres con rabia, de no ser porque el maestro estaba presente, me hubieran bombardeado con un millón de preguntas que yo no hubiera querido, ni sabido responder.

- _Tome asiento Srta. Swan por favor _– indico el maestro con una mirada penetrante. Asentí y camine con la cabeza mirando al piso.

Estaba tomando apuntes en mi libreta cuando una secretaria de dirección entro a interrumpir la clase.

- _Doctor, si me permite a la señorita Isabella Swan _– leyó un papel que tenía en la mano y el profesor se volvió hacía mí.

- _Puede ir con ella Srta. Swan, después puede pedir a uno de sus compañeros los apuntes y la tarea _– asentí porque no me quedaba de otra, tome mis libros y los guarde para después seguir a la secretaria.

Caminamos en un silencio incomodo para mí, ya que por cada lugar que caminábamos, todos y cada uno de los alumnos por los que pasábamos, me miraban de una manera penetrante.

Llegamos a la oficina del director y la secretaria me indico esperar, me senté en una de las sillas que estaban ahí y la secretaria se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio a seguir con su trabajo.

Mire mis manos nerviosamente y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando ¿que demonios pasaba aquí? Yo no había hecho absolutamente nada, no podía explicar la razón de los medios fuera de mi apartamento, las malditas fotografías mencionadas, ni que me busquen una relación con Edward Masen, ¿que estaba pasando?

- _Srta. Swan, el director la espera _– hablo la secretaria indicando la oficina del director. Asentí y camine muy lentamente hacía el lugar. Entre y me encontré la sorpresa de que Carlisle estaba dentro con el director.

- _Cierre la puerta Srta. Swan _– obedecí y me senté frente al director a un lado de Carlisle.

- _¿Que esta pasando Carlisle? _– sentí que el director tiraba algo frente a mí en el escritorio y lo vi. Las malditas fotos que había estado buscando no se propagaran por ningún lado. Mi maldito paseo en auto con nada más ni menos que el famoso actor Edward Masen. El día que me llevo a mi trabajo y después a mi casa.

- _Yo no hice nada lo juro _– dije temerosa, como si hubiera sido mi culpa la publicación de esas fotos.

- _No esta aquí porque haya hecho algo malo Isabella… ¿puedo llamarla así?_

- _Bella _– dije avergonzada.

- _Bien… Bella, no esta aquí por hacer nada malo, es para protegerla, los medios no la dejaran tranquila hasta que sepan la verdad detrás de estas fotos o busquen una mentira para hablar de ellas _– dijo el director seriamente.

- _No se que decir… _- dije con la cabeza agachada.

- _No tiene porque decir nada, es su vida personal y no tiene porque dar explicaciones_

- _¿De cuando son esas fotos Bella? _– pregunto Carlisle. Voltee a verlo y después al director.

- _De cuando la superestrella vino aquí a la escuela _– respondí con furia.

- _De eso hace mínimo una semana _– dijo Carlisle desconcertado.

- _Al día siguiente que paso esto con Edward, busque en todo tipo de periódicos, no había salido absolutamente nada… no se que paso _– me tape la cara con mis manos vendadas.

- _¿Podría llevármela? _– quite las manos de mi cara de golpe para ver a Carlisle como si fuera de otro mundo.

- _Si ella no tiene inconveniente y sabrá como recuperar las clases perdidas, si _– dijo el director de manera tranquila.

- _Hallaremos la forma _– dijo Carlisle mientras me tomaba por el brazo – _vamos Bella._

Le seguí en silencio, su brazo de estar agarrando el mío, paso a estar en mi espalda y después en mi cintura. Fuera de la escuela estaban un sin fin de periodistas tomando fotografías gritando todo tipo de preguntas con respecto a Edward y a mí.

Carlisle me tenía abrazada de la cintura y mi cabeza estaba escondida en su pecho mientras el decía, amablemente _sin comentarios _a todos los periodistas que se nos acercaban.

De una manera lenta, por el tráfico de fotógrafos, llegamos a su auto, donde me metió al asiento del copiloto para después el, subir al asiento del piloto. Arranco el auto y salimos rápidamente, dejando a los periodistas atrás.

- _Mi camioneta esta en la escuela _– le dije volteando hacia atrás.

- _Mandare a alguien por ella más tarde _– asentí y me relaje solo un poco en mi lugar. Me coloque el cinturón de seguridad, Carlisle manejaba como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Al pasar los minutos, aun seguíamos en el auto y me di cuenta de una cosa, no sabía a donde demonios estábamos yendo.

- _¿A donde vamos? _– pregunte desconcertada.

- _A casa de Edward _– contesto mirando a la calle.

¡Trágame tierra!, Carlisle me estaba llevando a cavar mi propia tumba, llevarme con la última persona a la que recurriría en un caso como este, todo lo que había avanzado mi _"relación" _amistosa con Edward, que no era demasiada en realidad, se iba ir directo a la basura. Pero claro, Carlisle no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, solo yo sabía que Edward me iba a odiar de por vida por meterlo nuevamente en los medios…

En todo lo que restaba del camino, quería desaparecer de la vida, o al menos dejar de preocuparme un rato, decidí dormirme para olvidarme solo por unos momentos del horrible día con el que había despertado el día de hoy, en cuestión de segundos, yo estaba fuera de la realidad.

Unos gritos a lo lejos, pero altos como para poder oírlos me despertaron.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe para darme cuenta de que estaba en una cama matrimonial, pero el cuarto era totalmente desconocido para mí.

- _¡¿Que demonios hace ella aquí Edward?! _– lleve mi mirada hacía la puerta de la habitación cerrada. De ahí provenían los gritos.

- _¡Baja la voz! _– hablo moderadamente Edward, pero de una manera intensa.

- _¡¿Por que iba a bajar la voz en MI casa, fuera de NUESTRA habitación cuya cama NUESTRA esta siendo ocupada por una…_

- _¡Cállate Tanya! _– interrumpió Edward de manera grosera – _no quiero que se despierte, mas vale que bajes la voz, ¿no tenías a una cesión a la cual ir?_

- _¡Tu y yo vamos a hablar Masen! _– dejaron de escucharse los gritos y yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

La perilla del cuarto comenzó a moverse, indicándome que una de las dos personas que estaban afuera discutiendo hace unos momentos, estaba por entrar a la habitación.

Me acosté nuevamente de golpe en la cama y modere mi respiración lo más que pude, haciéndome la dormida, yo no había escuchado aquella conversación.

No tuve que abrir los ojos para darme cuenta de quien había entrado por la puerta y cerrado esta tras de sí, su olor masculino y hermosamente penetrante en mis fosas nasales, le delato.

Mantener mi respiración moderada para aparentar estar dormida, se hacía cada vez más difícil, más cuando sentí la cama hundirse a mis pies.

Mi respiración era cada vez más entrecortada y estaba segura que un sonrojo asomaba mi cara al darme cuenta de que el me estaba observando _dormir_.

- _Se que estas despierta _– hablo con voz calida y para nada llena de enojo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, topándome con dos ojos esmeralda observarme.

- _Lo siento _– dije avergonzada.

- _¿Cuando escuchaste? _– negué con la cabeza y el enarco una ceja. Suspire rendida.

- _Lo suficiente como para saber que a su novia le molesta mi presencia… aquí, ¿donde estoy? _– pregunte temerosa de saber la respuesta.

- _En mi habitación _– contesto con naturalidad y yo me sonroje.

- _¿Donde esta Carlisle? _– pregunte en un susurro, intentando desesperadamente cambiar de conversación.

- _Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, cuando llegaste aquí estabas dormida _– explico.

- _¿Que hora es? _– pregunte rascándome la cabeza.

- _Mediodía _– abrí los ojos como platos, había dormido más de tres horas.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, no podía concebir estar en la habitación de Edward Masen… - _en definitiva, esto mejorara las cosas con los medios _– pensé con sarcasmo.

Entonces me recordé el porque estaba aquí, comencé a respirar entrecortadamente y me entraron unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

- _¿Que pasa?, ¿tienes algo? _– Edward pregunto alarmado, se acerco a mí hasta quedar solo a centímetros, estiro las manos como si quisiera tocarme, pero las dejo flotando en el aire y me miraba con ansiedad – _¿Estas bien?_

- _Yo… no se nada de esas fotos, juro que no tuve nada que ver, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia _– me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo y con la mandíbula tensa – _tienes que creerme, de verdad…_

- _¡Basta!_ – grito enfadado y yo calle en automático. Las lágrimas se negaban a salir de mis ojos, cosa que agradecía, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ponerme a llorar. Me quede estática en mi lugar sin saber que hacer o decir… _lo había hecho enojar_. El suspiro ruidosamente y después hablo – _no se que paso ni quien público esas fotos…_

- _Yo tampoco _– conteste rápidamente y por inercia, el me miro con cara de _"cállate la boca y déjame hablar" _trague saliva y baje mi cabeza nuevamente, esta vez, temerosa.

- _Hablare con Carlisle, así sabremos que hacer _– su voz sonaba tensa y notoriamente enojada. En una milésima de segundo, su peso dejo la cama y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Me lleve una mano a mi corazón, latía aceleradamente, esta vez no sentía mariposas en el estómago, esta vez no era nerviosismo… era angustia. _Edward me iba a odiar de por vida_.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me calme y fui capaz de mirar bien la habitación.

Estaba pintada de un gris con blanco, había unas cuantas ropas fuera de su lugar en el armario… mire la cama donde me encontraba sentada e inconscientemente, acaricie el colchón. En el buró, había una fotografía de el y dos personas más, el señor tenía un cierto parecido con el, su cabello castaño y facciones idénticas, la señora tenía sus mismos ojos verde, pero con mirada más calida y el cabello levemente rubio. _Sus padres _– pensé.

El sonido estruendoso de mi celular, logro que brincara en mi lugar dando un gritito ahogado.

Gatee en la cama hasta llegar al pie de esta, donde se encontraba mi mochila y tome el celular.

- _Al… _- sus gritos me impidieron seguir.

- _¡Alguien tiene muchas cosas que explicarme!, espero que sepas de quien se trata Isabella Marie Swan _– suspire ruidosamente contra el teléfono.

- _Yo…_

- _Más vale que sea la verdad Isabella_

- _¿Me dejaras terminar? _– pregunte desesperada, no estaba del mejor humor.

- _No, ¿donde estas? _– me aclare la garganta, repentinamente la saliva que estaba a punto de tragar, se había quedado atorada en esta – _¿y bien?_

- _En casa de Edward _– auricule con los labios, como si ella fuera capaz de leerlos desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- _Se que sigues ahí… escucho tu respiración, pase por tu apartamento y no estabas, ¿donde estas? _– hablo preocupada.

- _En casa de Edward _– susurre con voz apenas audible.

- _¿Qué? _– suspire fuertemente y me lleve las manos a la cabeza, ¡Alice estaba sorda!

- _En… la casa de… Edward _– dije con voz lentamente entrecortada.

- _¡¿Qué?! _– con el celular en la oreja, me deje caer en la cama – _¿ya te comió?, ¿es broma verdad?_

- _Cuanto desearía que lo fuera, y _n_o aun no me ha comido, creo que quiere esperar a que venga Carlisle, y creo que estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión _– dije medio en broma, medio seria.

- _¿Quieres que este ahí contigo? _– me mordí el labio, era una oferta demasiado tentadora.

- _No… puedo con ello _– respondí insegura. No quería meterla en problemas, y con Carlisle aquí, el no podría hacerme nada ¿o si?

- _Está bien… _- sonreí – _pero me debes una explicación muy grande _– bufé – _si te hace algo, házmelo saber, por favor_

- _Gracias _– ambas nos despedimos y colgamos para hacer nuestros respectivos asuntos.

Suspire cansada, me quede sentada nuevamente en la cama, mirando fijamente la puerta, no había señas de que fuera a ser abierta o estuviera en puerta a estarlo.

Con sumo cuidado, me pare de la cama y me dirigí al baño, fui directamente hacía el fregadero, lo llene de agua y metí mi cara en ella por unos cinco segundos, saque la cara y tome una toalla para secarme mi recién mojada cara. _Olía a Edward_. En cuestión de segundos, olvide por completo el secar mi cara mojada, me encontraba oliendo la pequeña toalla que desprendía su olor masculino.

- _¿Srta. Isabella? _– una voz femenina fuera del baño, me hizo brincar en mi lugar y dejar de donde había tomado la toalla de Edward, de golpe.

- _¿Si? _– salí del baño para encontrarme con la empleada de Edward, me miro y sonrió, gesto que devolví.

- _El Sr. Masen la espera _– trague en seco, ella no había mencionado a Carlisle, ¿porque demonios no había mencionado a Carlisle?

Bajamos las escaleras y nos desviamos del pasillo que yo conocía, rumbo a la cocina y el comedor, fuimos al lado contrarío, topándonos con una puerta enorme color café y con adornos antiguos.

- _¿A…aquí? _– tartamudee.

- _Si señorita, el señor la espera, ¿hay algo que desee tomar? _– _veneno _– pensé.

- _Un poco de agua estaría bien _– asintió y me anunció dentro de la pequeña oficina, entre silenciosamente, topándome con unos ojos esmeralda mirándome con enojo, tristeza… ¿decepción?

- _Siéntate Isabella _– dijo con voz clara.

El estaba detrás de su escritorio, parado, pero recargado en el con ambos brazos. Tome asiento en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de Edward Masen.

Edward se volteo a darme la espalda unos segundos y después volvió nuevamente su cuerpo en mi dirección, arrojando violentamente algo en el escritorio.

No me tomo mucho tiempo saber que era. _El diario con las fotos publicadas._

- _Ya las había visto _– susurre.

- _¿Leíste lo que dice? _– le mire extrañada y el solo señalo el periódico con la cabeza – _lee _– me ordeno.

Con manos temblorosas, tome el periódico en mis manos y comencé a leer justo debajo de la primera foto, _cuando Edward me sostuvo de la cintura en la escuela_.

_Gracias a fuentes anónimas, capturamos fotografías de nuestro actor y modelo inglés favorito. En la cual, se ve demasiado cariñoso, con la conocida, también gracias a fuentes anónimas, estudiante Isabella Swan, futura Dra. Egresada de la Facultad de Medicina en Phoenix._

_Se rumora que no es la primera vez que los ven juntos, tanto en la casa del actor como en la vía pública._

_¿Como se lo tomara su novia actual, la excéntrica modelo Tanya Denali?_

Me tape la boca con asombro ante esta parvada de mentiras, ¿cariñosos?, mi cara prácticamente estaría gritando _¡quítame las manos de encima! _

- _¿Alguna idea de como conocieron tanta información de ti, Bella? _– pregunto intentando no hablar tan duramente.

- _Llegaron a mi apartamento hoy por la mañana gritando mi nombre, yo no… no se que paso_

- _Espero que estés diciendo la verdad _– dijo Edward apretando los puños.

- _¿Que quieres decir? _– susurre con voz dolida y apenas audible.

Me miro con intensidad y llevo sus manos, frustrado, hacía su cabello.

- _Bella… necesito que me jures que no tuviste absolutamente nada que ver con esto _– señalo el periódico, mirándome con suplica.  
-_ Lo juro _– dije rápidamente.

- _Ese mismo día dijiste que tenías miedo a que un paparazzi nos viera, ¿a que venía eso? _– interrogo con cara de sufrimiento.

- _¡A mi temor a que esto pasara! _– conteste con intensidad.

- _Debiste haber visto algo… _- lo corte.

- _¡Estaba consciente de que no estaba precisamente con la persona mas invisible del mundo! _– dije obvia. El se llevo su mano derecha al puente de su nariz.

Me miro por unos momentos, pero no supe descifrar lo que quería decir su mirada, había ira contenida, frustración, tristeza, desconfianza… el no creía en mí.

- _Yo no fui _– susurre mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Se levanto de su escritorio y camino por escasos treinta segundos, al rededor de su silla.

- _¡Edward, yo no fui! _– grite sin poder controlarme. El detuvo su andar y me miro.

- _No estoy diciendo lo contrario _– dijo entre dientes.

- _No me crees _– susurre con la mirada fija en un punto vacío – _lose, no me crees_

- _¿Ahora lees mentes? _– dijo sarcásticamente. Yo me limite a negar.

- _¿Donde está Carlisle? _– pegunte un poco ya más calmada.

- _Esta en el hospital _– asentí sin mirarlo – _me pidió que te alojara aquí mientras el estuviera trabajando, pero no creo que sea buena idea… si sabes a lo que me refiero _– asentí nuevamente en silencio. Era obvio que no quería más _publicidad_.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo por una milésima de segundo, yo no confiaba en mi voz, no podía ni quería decir absolutamente nada.

- _Hablare con mi chofer, el te llevara, te protegeré durante estos días en lo que pasa la "gran noticia" _– la última parte la dijo de manera sarcástica y sumamente dura. Hice una mueca de dolor, yo no quería su protección, quería su confianza.

- _Puedo irme yo sola _– logre decir. El suspiro.

- _Probablemente mi casa este llena, en estos momentos, por millones de fotógrafos y cámaras, te harán daño, algunos son tan animales que no se dan cuenta de que te lastiman _– hablo con toda experiencia.

- _¿Que debo hacer? _– lo que menos quería en estos momentos era echarle más leña al fuego con Edward.

- _Confío en que te mantendrás callada _– dijo duramente y sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, antes de asentir silenciosamente – _no contestes a ninguna de sus preguntas, por más absurdas que sean, tardaran, pero se tranquilizaran… de todas formas, nunca estarás sola _– lo mire y por unos segundos estuve a punto de formar una sonrisa – _te estarán cuidando algunos de mis guardaespaldas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer._

- _Claro… _- conteste con una sonrisita nerviosa y decepcionada.

- _¿Cómo sabrán quien publico las fotos? _– pregunte después de un rato.

- _Eso no importa, ya están publicadas _– hablo dura y fríamente – _será mejor que te vallas de una vez _– asentí incapaz de hablar.

- _Voy a recoger mi… mochila _– susurre sin mirarle.

- _Adelante _– se limito a contestar.

Sin más, salí de la fría y pequeña habitación, mis ojos estaban llorosos, por la tristeza, el coraje, el dolor…

Renata no había traído en ningún momento mi pedido, tal vez se le haya olvidado, o tal vez es muy inteligente como para no meterse con su jefe cuando esta de un humor de perros.

Subí lentamente las escaleras y camine hacía la habitación de Edward. Tome mis pertenencias y baje nuevamente. No había nadie.

Segundos después, Edward salió de la pequeña oficina y me acompaño a la entrada sin decir ninguna palabra. Evitando cualquier contacto físico.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la entrada, donde nos esperaba el chofer de Edward, mi mandíbula callo al suelo al ver la cantidad de reporteros que estaban fuera de este.

Gritaban sin parar, no le entendía absolutamente nada a nadie.

Cuando Edward y yo estuvimos visibles ante todos, miles de flases apuntaron y dieron directamente a nuestra cara, Edward hizo un movimiento rápido, intentando tomarme de la cintura para protegerme, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se alejo abruptamente.

Lo vi tensar la mandíbula después de ello.

Cuando estaba por entrar al coche, miles de preguntas incoherentes y completamente directas, llegaron a mis oídos.

_¿Te podrás en medio de la relación de Edward con Tanya?, ¿De donde lo conociste?, ¿Edward te tenía escondida?, La Srta. Tanya no se encuentra en la casa ¿porque estabas tú aquí?_

Una vez entre al coche, me lleve las manos a la cabeza completamente frustrada, tenía ganas de gritar, llorar, desaparecer, pero no podía, no había hacía donde.

Todo el camino fue silencioso, no conocía quien me llevaba, ni siquiera sabía si me llevaría a mi apartamento, no sabía nada ni quería saber.

Estuve con mi cabeza apoyada en la ventana mirando como la gente caminaba tranquilamente sin ser filmada, fotografiada, sometida ni perseguida por fotógrafos desquiciados, me pregunte si yo iba a poder ser de ese tipo de personas nuevamente.

- _Llegamos señorita _– hablo el chofer, me di cuenta de que estaba justamente fuera de mi apartamento.

- _Gracias _– susurre.

Afortunadamente mi apartamento estaba vacío de fotógrafos, al parecer todos estaban fuera de la casa de Edward.

Salude al Sr. Banner y me fui directamente a mi cuarto.

Una vez dentro, tire todas mis cosas en el piso y subí lentamente a mi cama, me senté por unos momentos y lágrimas salieron a flote por mis mejillas. Me las limpie rápidamente y me dispuse a dormir, no iba a llorar.

El sonido de unos ruidosos golpes en la puerta de mi apartamento, me despertaron de manera abrupta.

Me levante con la respiración agitada y me lleve una mano al corazón, pero los golpes no se detenían. Mire mi ventana para ver las calles oscuras, mire mi reloj y eran las ocho y media de la noche.

Los golpes seguían y seguían.

- _¡Bella! _– se escucho de otro lado de la puerta. Alice.

- _¡Voy! _– grite y me baje de la cama para ir a mi pequeño primer piso, abrí la puerta y fui estrechada rápidamente por dos pequeños brazos.

- _Tienes mucho que contarme Isabella Swan _– dijo cuando se separo – _dios, esto parece una cueva _– camino dentro y encendió el foco de luz.

- _¡Dios, tu no! _– susurre frustrada mientras cerraba la puerta y me adentraba con ella.

- _Tienes suerte de que sea solo yo, iban a venir los demás _– abrí los ojos con pánico – _papá no los dejo venir, no quería que te molestáramos _– enarque una ceja.

- _¿No te iras hasta que te cuente todo cierto? _– pregunte divertida.

- _No, me iré de aquí cuando me cuentes todo y tú vendrás conmigo _– la mire confundida – _¡vamos a salir!_

- _¡Ah no! eso si que no _– negué varias veces con la cabeza hasta que me senté en mi sofá.

- _¿Por que no? _–hizo un puchero sentándose a mi lado.

- _¿No ves que el anonimato que tanto me ha costado mantener, se esta perdiendo? _– ella río un poco y yo la seguí, pero no me alegraba demasiado.

- _¿Cuando ocurrieron esas fotos? _– suspire, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle.

- _Al día siguiente de mi incidente en tu casa _– hice una mueca al recordarlo.

- _¡Eso fue hace tiempo!, ¿como es que las fotos… espera _– la mire – _¿por que demonios les tomaron esas fotos?_

No tuve más remedio que contarle absolutamente todo desde el principio, Alice escucho atenta todas y cada una de mis palabras, como si estuviera leyendo la Biblia.

- _¿Por que te tiene tomada por la cintura? _– pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- _Intente huir… el me atrapo _– Alice sonrió y yo me sonroje.

El sonido del celular de Alice nos saco de nuestra pequeña platica, miro la pantalla y me miro de una manera extraña.

- _Es Edward _– susurro, yo solo me encogí de hombros. Ella atendió y puso el altavoz

- _Hola _– contesto con su típica voz emocionada.

- _Enana _– dijo con voz cariñosa, la "enana" frunció el ceño – _sobre la salida de esta noche…_

- _¡Si!, solo falta una persona de confirmar su asistencia y estamos completos _– toda esa frase la dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-_ Tanya ira conmigo _– dijo. Sentí un estrujo en mi corazón.

- _¿Por… que? _– pregunto Alice con trabas.

- _Es mi pareja enana, y no quiero problemas con ella _– dijo y al no contestar nada, continuo – _quiero pedirte otro favor_

- _¿Cual? _– dijo ida.

- _No quiero que Bella asista, de lo contrarío no iré, ni yo, ni Tanya _– me quede en blanco al escuchar sus palabras, Alice iba a quitar el altavoz, pero en un rápido movimiento, tuve su celular en mis manos, impidiéndoselo.

- _¿Por que? _– pregunto Alice mientras trataba de quitarme el celular, cosa que yo impedía.

- _Acabo de iniciar mi relación amorosa, no quiero que acabe por una estupidez como Bella Swan _– dijo sin más. Alice trato de quitarme una vez más el celular, pero la avente con sumo cuidado.

- _¡Cállate Edward!_ – ordenó, pero este, no hizo caso.

- _Tuve muchos problemas el día de hoy por la maldita publicación de esa fotografías, solucione unos pocos, no quiero que me vean nuevamente con ella, solo atraería mala fama para mí y Tanya _– sentía mis ojos llorosos y Alice lo noto – _esa es mi única condición…_

- _¡Edward podrías callarte! _– grito Alice notoriamente enfadada.

- _Solo me estoy asegurando de que comprendas mi posición, ¿entendiste? _– Alice iba a contestar, pero fui más rápida que ella.

- _Completamente _– dije en un susurro mientras dos lágrimas salían de mis ojos y colgaba el celular.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Puedo Amarte**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**ANA. **_La verdad si, le di cuenta de mi error, que digo error, ENORME ERROR, perdónenme mis lectoras, gracias ANA que me dijo de mi error, al hablarle Alec a Bella al oído, no sintió corrientes eléctricas, la expresión era __**"sentí mi cuerpo estremecer"**__ se me paso, miles de disculpas._

_Y por lo del baile, es que, Bella se sintió atraída hacía Alec... es solo eso, por eso dice __**"**__**talvez, el baile más erótico que haya bailado en mi vida, y lo estaba haciendo con un desconocido" **__es solo eso, se sintió atraída hacía el._

**Espero que eso haya aclarado tu duda, si no, con gusto soy más específica (:**

**MILES DE GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS =D, ME HACEN SENTIR ORGULLOSA DE MI TRABAJO XD… **

**Perdón por la tardanza del capitulo, pero estoy en plenos exámenes de la prepa y de verdad no quiero reprobar XD…**

**Ojalá y lo disfruten (:**

**Besitows!**

**Publique nueva historia. **_**"A cambio de querer"**_

**Summary. **No hay nada mejor para Edward Cullen que disfrutar de la juventud y la soltería, estando a punto de atropellarla, se da cuenta de que la pordiosera e inocente Isabella Swan no esta tan mal para pasarla bien un rato.

**Ahí se los dejo, haber si se quieren dar una vuelta por el (: si les interesa…**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen… son idea de la Diosa que creo los libros de crepúsculo **Stephanie Meyer**

Yo solo juego con los personajes.

**No daré descripciones de como son los personajes, creo que ya todos los que entran aquí lo sabrán y no hará falta… ojalá y les guste.**

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

**PVO Bella**

Suspire ruidosamente y me lleve las manos a mis ojos, deteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir nuevamente por ellos mientras limpiaba la mesa.

El día de ayer no había sido uno de mis mejores días, todo por obra y causa de _Edward Masen_.

Aún recordaba lo mal que había tratado a la pequeña Cullen cuando la eche de mi casa sin piedad. Estaba frustrada, dolida, enojada, inconsciente.

_Ella no lo merecía_.

Ni siquiera había ido a la escuela, no había tenido ánimos de someterme al acoso de unas alumnas chifladas, ilusas, gritonas y falsas, con cuantas acusaciones y preguntas se ocurriera preguntar.

Agregando a eso, que, como ayer, todo el pie del edificio estaba completamente lleno de fotógrafos, yo no me había dado cuenta, solo fui consciente cuando los dueños del edificio fueron a presentarme una queja, por el alboroto que había creado.

Aunque eso no me había impedido llamar a Mike Newton y pedirle, si era necesario, suplicarle, me dejara volver al trabajo, necesitaba despejar mi mente, necesitaba estar tranquila solo unos minutos, necesitaba estar sola… pero era demasiado débil como para estarlo, y por obvias razones, los Cullen se habían convertido en mi última opción.

Me encontraba, de vuelta, en mi trabajo, había pedido a Mike que me dejara asistir lo más pronto posible quería urgentemente salir de mi apartamento, y el, como buen gerente, me concedió.

Me encontraba limpiando mesas, arreglando las sillas y preparando algo de crema para pronto abrir el local, estaba sola, yo, como empleada, sabía a que hora abrían y, gracias a Mike, tenía una copia de la llave del pequeño restaurante de café.

Cuando casi termine todo, los empleados comenzaban a llegar, algunos me veían con sorpresa, otros medaban la bienvenida nuevamente y unos otros me agradecieron el haber hecho todo el trabajo antes de abrir el local.

Comencé a trabajar nuevamente en la última mesa, baje las sillas y comencé a limpiarla con mi pequeño trapo.

- _No sabia que tenías amigos tan llamativos _– dijo una voz sarcástica tras de mi, suspire ruidosamente y no le tome importancia – ¿el era tu amigo? – no… el nunca fue mi amigo.

- _Basta Mike _– le mire con suplica. El cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

- _¿Como siguen tus manos? _– pregunto tranquilo y cambiando de tema.

- _Bien, ya no duelen _– sonreí débilmente – _gracias por… dejarme volver al trabajo._

- _No hay problema, igual… no quiero que abuses, llegaste demasiado temprano e hiciste todo esto sola, ¿cuida tus manos si? _– asentí mientras veía como la gente comenzaba a entrar al local.

- _Hora de trabajar _– levante mis cejas y camine a la parte de atrás para ponerme mi delantal de Starbucks.

Mike se había encargado de que no perdiera mi empleo, pero a más de dos semanas sin trabajar, no podía pedir mi mismo puesto, detrás de la caja, ahora uno de mis compañeros se encargaba de mi antiguo puesto, y yo, donde comencé, preparando cafés.

Me encontraba preparando un Caramel macchiato helado cuando una voz hablo a mis espaldas.

- _Puedes salir temprano hoy si lo deseas _– dijo Mike tranquilamente.

- _Perdí mucho tiempo _– dije sin mirarlo, concentrándome en mi café.

- _No importa, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado _– le mire enarcando una ceja – _aun tienes las manos vendadas, eso me dice que aun hay algo._

- _No lo hay _– antes de que me contestara nada, grite en voz alta el nombre de la chica del pedido - _¡Bianca! _

Una chica, unos pocos años menor que yo, rubia coqueta y levemente maquillada se acerco a mí a recoger su orden.

- _¿Eres Bella Swan? _– trague en seco. Asentí levemente – _¡Dios!, chicas vengan _– un grupo de chicas de su edad, se acercaron pronto a la barra – _tienes que contarnos todo, ¿como es estar cerca de Edward Masen? ¿Verdad que es un sol? _– todas suspiraron y rieron embobadas.

Intente retroceder, pero otra chica hablo.

- _Que bueno que te pusiste en medio de la relación con Tanya, dios, no me gusta verlos juntos _– dijo haciendo un leve berrinche, logrando que me entrara furia y muchas ganas de desaparecer. Era obvio que ellas habían leído el periódico.

- _Swan _– hablo Mike atrás mío con voz dura – _a trabajar, no se distraiga._

- _Con permiso _– susurre a aquellas chicas que se fueron decepcionadas del local.

Camine y suspire llevándome las manos a mi rostro, me hartaba no poder sentir mis manos, todo por las estúpidas vendas.

- _Gracias _– dije sinceramente a Mike. El se acerco a mí y tomo un mechón suelto para llevarlo detrás de mi oreja, me sentí incómoda.

- _De nada pequeña, pero también es verdad, a trabajar _– dijo con voz dulce.

No supe cuando se fueron acumulando, pero para mitad de la tarde, había varios periodistas fuera de Starbucks queriendo entrar solo para verme a mí.

Mandándome preguntas entrometidas en cosas personales, incluso mencionaron a Charlie y René. Era una suerte que las noticias de una ciudad como Phoenix no llegaran hasta Forks, o al menos, eso esperaba.

Estaba frustrada y con miedo, encerrara en la parte de atrás del pequeño restaurante, estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas firmemente abrazadas pegadas a mi pecho.

- _¿Quieres irte? _– pregunto Mike al llegar conmigo. Asentí – _¿quieres que te lleve? _

- _No… traje mi camioneta, saldré por atrás _– asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla diciendo que el los entretenía.

Carlisle me había llevado mi camioneta durante la noche del día de ayer, gran sorpresa que me lleve al darme cuenta de que las llaves nunca habían abandonado mis pantalones, pero no quise preguntar nada, confiaba en Carlisle completamente.

Tome mis cosas y me apresure a salir de Starbucks por la puerta trasera, me encamine a mi camioneta, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, miles de fotógrafos venían corriendo en mi dirección llenándome de preguntas.

_¿Aquí es donde trabajas?, ¿Te seguirás viendo con Edward después de esto?, ¿Hablaron ambos con la señorita Tanya?, ¿Los presentaron los Cullen?_

- _¡Déjenme en paz! _– grite suplicando y sin importarme si hacía daño a alguien, me adentre a mi camioneta y arranque lo más rápido que esta podía.

Todo el camino estuve viendo por el retrovisor, chequeando si había alguien que me seguía. De todas maneras no importaba, ellos parecían saber más de misma que yo y que cualquier otra persona, así que ya no importaba nada.

Llegué corriendo al edificio donde vivía, casi no tuve tiempo de saludar al señor Banner, lo único que hice fue un asentimiento con la cabeza y sin más, corrí hasta mi cuarto.

Entre y tire todo lo que traía al piso, mi mochila, mis llaves, mi celular…

Estaba enfadada, furiosa, histérica, dolida, avergonzada y demasiado arrepentida. No podía creer la manera en la que la había tratado ayer…

_- Completamente… - dije en un susurro mientras dos lágrimas salían de mis ojos y colgaba el celular._

_- Bella… - susurro Alice mientras me quitaba el celular de la oreja – yo… lo siento, no sabía…_

_- Largo – susurre con voz contenida evitando llorar frente a ella._

_- Bella… - susurro con voz entrecortada._

_- Todo esto es tu culpa – la mire con rabia mientras ella negaba con la cabeza – si, si no fuera por ti y porque te conocí… Dios – cerré la boca antes de que me arrepintiera de la cosas que quería decir – por favor vete – suplique._

_Ella no dijo nada, no me miro, simplemente salió de mi apartamento y yo me quede toda la noche llorando._

Cada vez que me acordaba de eso se me hacía un nudo en el estómago, conocía a Alice poco más de un mes, no éramos las mejores amigas del mundo, pero obviamente no se merecía que la tratara así.

Me mordí el labio hasta el punto en que sentí sangre correr por el, me mire mis manos, aún vendadas, tome del piso mi celular y marque el único número que quería en estos momentos, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

Al tercer tono, contesto.

- _¿Que necesitas? _– contesto Alice con voz dura, pero el dolor palpable en ella.

- _Que me perdones _– susurre con lágrimas en los ojos, ella no contestó así que seguí – _se que no debería pedírtelo, pero… _- cerré los ojos con fuerza y respire hondo – _¿podrías… venir? _– me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Tardo unos minutos en responder, me disponía a colgar cuando contesto.

- _Termino de hacer unas cosas y salgo _– dijo y colgó.

Colgué el celular

Eran las cuatro, ya había pasado media hora desde que había llamado a Alice, había creado esperanza en que en verdad vendría, pero toda esperanza se fue cuando dio la hora exacta.

Estaba a punto de irme a mi cama y dormir lo que restaba del día cuando alguien golpeo mi puerta desde afuera. Temerosa y con miedo, fui hasta esta y abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, topándome con Alice Cullen fuera de mi puerta, tan despampanante como siempre, pero sin la misma felicidad de antes. Hice una mueca de dolor, era mi culpa que ella estuviera así, _no era justo._

- _Pasa _– susurre, ella asintió y entro.

- _Aquí estoy _– me mordí el labio y me fui acercando a ella hasta abrazarla, era de esperarse, ella no correspondió mi abrazo.

- _Por favor perdóname _– susurre en su oído. Sentí como pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura.

- _Me dolió mucho _– no creo que a ella le haya dolido más que a mí.

- _Lose… por favor _– susurre al borde de las lágrimas, no podría sobrellevar esto, no sin ella.

- _Perdóname tú, debí haberlo sabido…_

- _El solo fue sincero _– sonreí mientras me separaba de ella notando que había soltado unas lágrimas.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando de cosas triviales y de como la salida se había cancelado, asegurándome que no era mí culpa, pero ella sabía que no me iba a convencer de lo contrarío.

Me invito nuevamente a la casa Cullen, cosa que me negué, no quería salir de mi casa hasta que todo el revuelo de las fotografías pasara, pero como toda una Cullen, termino convenciéndome de salir con ella y su familia la próxima semana.

Cuando dio exactamente las ocho en punto, Alice se excuso diciendo que tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver, le pregunte de que trataba, pero se negó a responderme y no insistí, lo que menos quería era que se enojara nuevamente conmigo por metiche. Nos despedimos y yo me quede contenta a preparar mi cena.

Después de acabar mi cena, me puse ropas cómodas, un short y una blusa de tirantes holgados y me preparaba para dormir cuando escuche golpes en mi puerta nuevamente. Me congele en las escaleras de mi apartamento y mire el reloj de mi pared, iban a ser las nueve, me la pensé antes de abrir cuando recordé la visita de Alice. _De seguro se olvido algo_. Rodee los ojos divertida y fui a abrir la puerta para encontrarme una persona muy diferente a Alice Cullen.

- _¿Puedo pasar? _– dijo con voz tranquila pero demandante.

- _Si… señorita _– ella paso y río.

- _Dime Tanya, no estamos en mi trabajo ni necesitamos formalidades _– cerré la puerta y ella se volteo hacía mí.

- _¿Que se te ofrece? _– tutearla me costó más de lo que habría imaginado.

- _Vengo a advertirte algunas cosas _– me dijo seria y yo me congele – _no vengo a armarte una escenita de celos ni muchos menos decirte que Edward es mío, tranquila._

- _¿Se le ofrece algo de beber? _– dije mientras intentaba cambiar de tema.

- _No gracias, vine a advertirte que es lo que puede pasar si estas cerca de Edward Masen _– no conteste y ella siguió – _ambas sabemos que el es un nombre común entre las adolescentes e incluso algunas adultas _– asentí – _lo primero ya lo estas viviendo, solo por unas fotos, _- río amargamente – _miles de fotógrafos fuera de tu casa, no estoy segura, pero creo que me darás la razón al decirte que algunas ya te han reconocido en la calle y otras te reconocerán. A mi no me importa, soy famosa, tengo quien me cuide, tu no… te verán de todas maneras Bella, espero que estés preparada._

- _¿Por que me dice todo esto? _– pregunte en un susurro acumulando lágrimas en mis ojos.

- _Por que se lo malditamente incómodo que es todo eso, ahora en estos momentos puedo dejar a Edward, si lo deseas _– negué con la cabeza rápidamente, logrando que dos lágrimas salieran. Ella río – _¿quieres pasar por eso? _– no le contesté – _¿mmm?_

- _Las cosas no son como usted cree _– dije con voz entrecortada.

- _Tampoco cuando los vi en la biblioteca ¿verdad? _– baje la cabeza avergonzada, me prepare para oír a la novia defendiendo su propiedad, pero no llego, solo soltó un suspiro malditamente fuerte – _solo te estoy advirtiendo donde te estas metiendo, esto es solo el comienzo._

- _¿Para que molestarse? _– pregunte molesta e intrigada.

- _Por que eres una niña y obviamente no sabes que estas entrando a la boca del león _– iba a hablar, pero me cortó – _no lo tomes como un maldito consejo, tómalo como, solo eso, una simple advertencia, no me preocupo por ti, no me interesa, ni siquiera quiero hacer formalidades contigo, ya cumplí, ahora me voy… _- camino hacía la puerta y la abrió ella misma – _solo piénsalo Isabella _– dijo y pude identificar la burla en su voz, lo siguiente que escuche fue la puerta de mi apartamento ser cerrada cuidadosamente.

Me quede ahí parada derramando silenciosas lágrimas. ¿Desde cuando mi vida había cambiado tanto?

**PVO Edward**

Golpee la mesa de mi escritorio nuevamente por décima vez en el minuto.

_Completamente…_

Esa maldita palabra me indicaba que Isabella debía saber, o al menos tener una indirecta de que no quería tener ni un poco de contacto con ella, o que me vieran en un mismo lugar con ella.

No me esperaba que fuera _ella _quien me diría que había entendido cada una de mis palabras.

La ira me cegó y golpee, ruidosa y fuertemente la mesa de mi escritorio, de nuevo.

Estaba enfadado, con Alice, con la prensa, con Tanya, con Bella… con todos.

¿Como se le pudo tan siquiera ocurrir a Alice dejar que Isabella escuchara nuestra conversación telefónica?

Decir que estaba frustrado era demasiado poco, enojado, menor que poco, furioso, rabiando, echando humo, esas eran las palabras que me describían en estos momentos.

Distinguir el dolor de su voz por medio de un teléfono me daño de una manera que jamás creí pudiera sentir. El problema, era que no sabía ni siquiera el porque.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, no ahora, no a estas horas.

Era obvio que nuestra salida se había cancelado, al menos para mí y para Tanya. No pensaba ir y encontrarme con una Isabella dolida, no lo soportaría. Tampoco pensaba encontrarme con los Cullen-Hale sin Isabella, las constantes miradas asesinas de Alice que de seguro me tendría preparada y las irritantes palabras de Rosalie. Me pondrían peor y lo único que ocasionaría es arruinarles la noche, más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Suspire y apague mi celular, no quería que nadie me molestara, de que nadie me echara en cara el error tan estúpido que acababa de cometer, lo metí en el cajón de escritorio.

Salí de mi despacho y me encontré a Renata caminando por la casa.

- _Puedes irte a descansar Renata _– dije suspirando.

- _¿Cenara usted y la señorita Tanya? _– negué con la cabeza – _bien, me retiro, buenas noches señor_ – hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y se fue sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, nunca se la daba.

Subí las escaleras y me encamine a mi habitación, entre, para encontrarme la cama vacía y las luces del baño encendidas, donde se escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr.

Me despoje de mis ropas para luego sacar mi pantalón de dormir y una camiseta blanca. Me senté en la cama y pase mis manos nerviosamente por mi cabello. _No se que decirle a Tanya_.

Como si el destino estuviera en mi contra, la ducha dejo de escucharse y después de unos minutos, salió Tanya con un diminuto pijama puesta. Me miro unos minutos y después me ignoro para caminar hacía el armario, haciendo nada.

- _Creo que quede como toda una cornuda _– dijo mirándome, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho.

- _No paso nada _– asegure.

- _La tenías muy bien tomada de la cintura _– destilo celos en casa una de sus palabras. Me pare de la cama y me fui acercando lentamente a ella hasta juntar nuestras frentes.

- _Perdóname _– susurre, ella acerco nuestros labios en un casto beso.

- _Sabes que sí _– dijo resignada.

- _Vamos a dormir _– la solté y comencé a caminar a la cama.

- _¿A dormir? _– pregunto Tanya seductoramente.

- _Si, a dormir _– dije seriamente, ella rodó los ojos y me siguió a la cama. Dormimos, _abrazados_, en realidad, ella tenía su cabeza en mi pecho y envolvía mi cintura con su brazo, yo tenía amos brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

Una vez más, tome un poco de rencor hacía Bella Swan.

La única razón por la cual era novio de Tanya y estaba en estos momentos compartiendo cama con ella. _Era por ella_.

Poco tiempo después, sentí la respiración acompasada de Tanya en mi pecho, moví mis brazos de mi cabeza para ponerlos a mis costados, obviamente teniendo que abrazar a Tanya en el hecho.

Me quede despierto sin poder dormir, cuando el sueño me estaba venciendo, mire mi reloj, dándome cuenta de que era la una de la mañana. Sin más que hacer, fui rápidamente cayendo en un sueño profundo…

…

El ruido de una puerta cerrarse fuertemente, hizo que me despertara de golpe.

- _Lo siento, no quise despertarte _– hablo Tanya con voz extrañamente dura.

Me incorpore lentamente en la cama solo para toparme con Tanya vestida casualmente, unos jeans y una blusa escotada, _no iba a ir a una cesión de fotos._

- _¿Saldrás? _– pregunte somnoliento.

- _Si, tengo algunas cosas que hacer _– dijo y sonrió.

- _¿Trabajo? _–pregunte y ella rodó los ojos.

- _No seas metiche Masen _– se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, intento profundizarlo, pero, caballerosamente, la aparte de mí.

- _¿A que hora volverás? _– mire el reloj para darme cuenta de que era apenas mediodía – _es temprano_

- _Temprano _– contestó tranquila – _adiós _– me dio un último beso y salió por la puerta de mi habitación.

Me quede mirando fijamente la puerta por unos minutos, mire el reloj nuevamente, con pereza y me dispuse a darme una ducha.

Cuando salí del baño, me puse unos jeans, tenis y una camiseta gris.

Baje las escaleras hasta la cocina y me encontré con Renata preparando el almuerzo, le ordene me sirviera un poco y después ella se fue a hacer su trabajo.

Una vez hube terminado de desayunar, camine por la casa sin hacer nada, me cruce con mi cachorra y comencé a jugar con ella en el patio de la casa. Le aventaba su pelota y ella me la traía de vuelta.

Poco después se canso de jugar y ella misma me ignoro para ir a comer sus croquetas y después se perdió en la casa.

Era de tarde y no tenía ni quería salir de la casa, me toparía con más fotógrafos y no quería poner a prueba mi paciencia, últimamente había estado quedando poco de ella.

Me adentre a la casa y fui a mi pequeña biblioteca donde me puse a leer un rato, El psicoanalista, libro que me habían recomendado ya hace tiempo, pero que no había podido leer a causa de mi "trabajo".

Leí unas cuantas páginas y puse un separador en la que me había quedado para caminar por la biblioteca en busca de cualquier cosa, no tenía ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada.

Después de unos minutos, me rendí, guarde el libro en su lugar y me dirigí a la salida, topándome con el libro de Bella.

_Lo había dejado aquí nuevamente._

Lo tome en mis manos y lo ojee por un rato, su olor impregno mis fosas nasales nuevamente, como la primera vez que sostuve el libro en mis manos. Mire alrededor la entrada y recordé exactamente lo que había pasado el día que había venido a mi casa. El beso… el casi beso que nos damos… que yo casi le doy. Recuerdo muy bien las ganas que tenía de estrangular a Tanya en esos momentos, ¿porque?, no lo se.

Mi impulso de querer besarla se remonto a la primera vez que la vi, cuando la bese, cuando me entrego a mi terrier.

Suspire y deje el libro nuevamente donde estaba, ahora también tendría que devolverle _otra vez _su libro, esta vez me aseguraría de que se quedara con el.

Eran casi las nueve y no había señales de Tanya en todo el día, no estaba preocupado… Tanya era una mujer inteligente como para no meterse en problemas y aparte, una mujer muy conocida como para pasar desapercibida.

Estaba recostado en mi sofá cuando el sonido insistente del timbre de la entrada sonó ruidosamente. Me pare en seco y vi como Renata corría a la entrada a calmar el ruidoso aparato, sabía que el sonido me molestaba y tal vez esperaba enfrentarse a mi furia si no lo callaba a tiempo.

- _¡¿Donde esta ese degenerado?! _– escuche en cuanto de abrió la puerta, rodee los ojos, se había tardado en venir.

Camino hasta donde yo estaba y sus ojos se toparon con los míos, no me dio miedo, pero era la primera vez que veía a Alice tan enojada.

- _¡Eres un desgraciado Edward! _– grito apuntándome con su pequeño dedo índice, pude ver detrás de ella que Renata la miraba con miedo, dudo que escuchara todo lo que Alice me había dicho hasta ahora, pero no quería arriesgarme. Me acerque a Alice sin importarme sus quejas, la tome con firmeza del brazo, consciente de que no la lastimaba y nos adentre a mi despacho, ella estaba refunfuñando cosas sin sentido cuando hable.

- _Aquí puedes decirme todo lo que quieras _– dije con voz tranquila.

- _¡¿Como fuiste capaz de tratarla así?! _– gruño.

- _¡No debiste ponerla al teléfono en primer lugar! _– grite y ella se quedo callada – _¿Quien me dice que ella no tuvo nada que ver con la publicación de esas fotos? _–le pregunte enarcando una ceja.

- _¡Por Dios!, estamos hablando de Isabella Swan… _- la corte.

- _Yo no se quien es Isabella Swan _– le dije sincero.

- _La persona mas tranquila, dulce, temerosa, tímida… _- la corte nuevamente.

- _¡Que conoces poco más de un mes! _– la rete y me miro furiosa.

- _¡¿Por que la odias tanto?! _– su pregunta me congelo – _contéstame_

- _No la odio… _- conteste ido.

- _Me obligaste a escoger entre tú y ella _– dijo con voz dolida.

- _Yo no… _- me corto.

- _Si lo hiciste _– trague en seco y desvié la mirada – _tu le quieres _– no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Una afirmación, no estaba seguro poder negar. Me quede callado.

- _Encontrare quien público esas fotos y haré que te tragues tus palabras _– dijo y salió de mi despacho dando un portazo. Dejándome solo y atónito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Puedo Amarte**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Aw… nuevo capitulo, nuevo capitulo…  
¿les gusto?, ¿lo amaron?, ¿adoraron?, ¿idolatraron? ¿Decepcione?, ¿mucho? ¿Poquito?**

**Baje hoy solamente porque mañana no tengo examen, pero el sábado es mi ultimo indicativo, deséenme suerte =P.**

**Bien, iba a poner primero el POV Edward, pero me dije.**

**Nah, las haré sufrir tantito y que piensen que no lo hice XD**

**Es que… es divertido =P…no, no es cierto, ¿como voy a ser cruel con mis lectoras? HARÍA LO QUE FUERA POR ELLAS. Es solo que me pareció mejor seguir esa cronología (:**

**Algunas querían POV Edward, ahí esta =D… solo espero que les guste… si no, XD, lastima, ya lo baje =B.**

**Bueno, me voy, ahora tengo que partirme el coco para haber que se me ocurre para el otro capitulo (; haré lo posible por bajar la próxima semana, pero no prometo nada =S…**

**Besitows! **


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen… son idea de la Diosa que creo los libros de crepúsculo **Stephanie Meyer**

Yo solo juego con los personajes.

**No daré descripciones de como son los personajes, creo que ya todos los que entran aquí lo sabrán y no hará falta… ojalá y les guste.**

**POV Bella**

Habían pasado dos semanas enteras desde la publicación de las fotos, mentiría si dijera que todos los medios habían dejado de molestarme, aun y la falta de comunicación por parte de los involucrados, Edward y yo, pero no era así.

Habíamos dejado de vernos, hablarnos, mantenido contacto, incluso por medio de los Cullen, pero las fuentes seguían y seguían mandando noticias con la vana esperanza de _revivir _la supuesta relación inexistente entre el y yo.

Ha habido algunos, en cambio, que no son tan insistentes y entienden que, después de una semana de ningún acercamiento, daban por hecho que no iba a pasar nada más, al menos no frente a sus ojos, pero había otros, como los que estaban en la entrada de mi apartamento, que no perdían la esperanza de molestarnos.

Suspire fuertemente y tome mi mochila para colgarla en mi hombro, al menos Edward había cumplido su palabra, un guardaespaldas me aguardaba en la recepción del edificio.

Baje los escalones, tratando inútilmente de crear distancia entre ellos y yo, pero sabía de sobra que era en vano.

Llegue a recepción, donde un larguirucho, poco sonriente y fornido hombre de traje y gafas negras, esperaba por mí. Edward había insistido, por medio de el, que me llevara en uno de sus tantos coches, cosa que había rechazado rotundamente. Agradecí su ayuda, aquel hombre, cuyo nombre no recordaba, había ayudado más de una vez evitando que saliera seriamente lesionada, después del cuarto día, los medios se habían vuelto locos al darse a conocer la protección que Edward Masen había puesto para mí, los medios llenaban el edificio, el Starbucks, la escuela, incluso el hospital, me acorralaban tanto que estuve a punto de caer en mas de una ocasión, si no fuera por aquel extraño hombre, con el cual nunca me había atrevido entablar conversación, en estos momentos estaría en un hospital.

- _Hola _– salude débilmente.

- _Buenos días señorita Isabella _– baje la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca a la mención de mi nombre completo.

- _Hoy no hay demasiados, creí contar solo ocho desde mi dormitorio, no es necesario que salgas conmigo _– dije con una débil sonrisa.

- _No es problema _– contesto seriamente y, aunque tenía sus gafas oscuras como la noche, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí, logrando sacarme un sonrojo.

- _Bien _

Como siempre, me ayudo a caminar hasta llegar a mi coche, cuando llegábamos, yo lo despedía y le agradecía, el se iba a su coche y me seguía hasta mi siguiente destino, esa era la misma rutina.

Me parecía completamente innecesario que me siguiera hasta mi siguiente destino, si había rechazado la oferta de irme con el, eso era solo una perdida de tiempo, cuando hice cualquier comentario acerca de eso, me había respondido que el señor Masen había dado ordenes estrictas de no dejarme sola en ningún momento.

Llegue a la escuela y milagrosamente no había ningún periodista y/o fotógrafo a la vista, visualice a mi guardaespaldas estacionarse unos cuantos metros lejos de mí mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

Camine hasta que llegue a mi casillero, el cual abrí mientras sacaba mi libro de ciencias de la salud.

- _Hola Bella _– escuche dos voces al unísono justo a un lado mío. Mire en su dirección para toparme con las gemelas Rossie.

- _Kate, Irina _– salude con una sonrisa fugaz mientras cerraba mi casillero.

- _¿Como estas? _

- _Bien _– dije para después pasarlas de largo y seguir caminando.

En la escuela, antes de que se dieran a conocer las fotos, incluso mucho antes de que conociera a Edward Masen, solo se me podía describir con una palabra, _antisocial, _era feliz con mi anonimato, tanto en la escuela como en el mundo real, el único reconocimiento que me hubiera gustado algún día, era el de Dra. Swan, pero el destino no estaba a mi favor.

Toda la escuela, más específico, mujeres, habían sido exactamente como hacía dos semanas Tanya Denali me había dicho, cosa que me hacía enfurecer. Me miraban a todas horas, me sentía pequeña ante el tamaño de sus miradas mientras que a mis espaldas me decían de todo menos bonita. Si bien había algunas otras, como las gemelas, que trataban de hacerse de mis mejores amigas, pero orgullosamente puedo decir que nunca he sucumbido.

Camine hasta mi clase con el Dr. Morris, sintiendo las pisadas de las gemelas detrás mío.

Una vez acabo mi clase, el profesor nos preparo para un examen de cirugía que iba a llevarse a cabo la próxima semana, del cual no me preocupe, yo iba excelente en aquella clase.

Me dirigí a la cafetería para comprarme cualquier aperitivo barato que encontrara, el no haber desayunado me había causado un dolor de cabeza. Al entrar, no pude evitar que los recuerdos me golpearan, me pregunte que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado a solas con el en la cafetería aquel día. Me estremecí de solo recordarlo e imaginarlo y me encamine hacía la larga fila.

Trate de ignorar que, _por coincidencia_, tenía puras mujeres a mí alrededor en la fila, y puse atención a la, de pronto, poco apetitosa comida que servían en la cafetería, hasta que reconocí a una de las señoras que recién salía de la cocina.

- _La señora Meyer _– susurre y pude notar como todas, sin excepción, a mi alrededor, estuvieron pendientes de cada una de mis palabras.

Espere impaciente lo que restaba de la fila, a esas alturas yo ya había dejado de pensar en las molestas _espectadoras _que me rodeaban y mucho más en la comida, lo único que quería hacer era llegar con la señora Meyer y disculparme, pero esta, había entrado a la cocina y no había salido nuevamente.

Una vez llegue a la cajera, mi mirada no se había despegado de la cocina, y como por arte de magia, la señora Meyer salió de esta con su delantal, obligándome a dejar a la cajera con la palabra en la boca.

- _¡Señora Meyer! _– grite, más hablado que gritado, seguí caminando hasta llegar frente a ella.

- _Hola…_ - me miro sorprendida.

- _Bella_

- _Bella… ¿que necesitas? _– me miro interrogante y yo me sentí la persona más estúpida del mundo.

- _Ofrecerle una disculpa, _- asintió con la cabeza y yo trague saliva – _ hmm… con respecto al autógrafo, yo…._

- _Oh, vamos, dime que todo esto no es por aquello _– pregunto y yo me sonroje – _eres la niña que salio en el periódico, ¿cierto?, es solo un autógrafo, no te sientas mal, ya habrá otras oportunidades _– sonrió y volteo a ver a la cocina, donde una de sus compañeras la miraba impaciente – _nos vemos _

Rodé los ojos mientras me tapaba la cara con ambas manos, ¿había hecho tanto escándalo por aquello? Suspire fuertemente y salí de la cafetería, la fila de comidas estaba demasiado larga y en estos momentos no tenía paciencia para esperar.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, decidí que tampoco tenía paciencia para tomar más clases y soportar a mis admiradoras, ahora entendía porque muchas de las celebridades lo odiaban, por suerte para mí, era una pésima actriz.

Salí al estacionamiento y me dirigí a mi camioneta, pero antes de que entrara, mi guardaespaldas, me detuvo.

- _Señorita Isabella, ¿Paso algo?_ – pregunto tranquilamente mientras miraba a todos lados. Rodee los ojos, me había olvidado de el.

- _Nada, solo vine a… tomar algo de dinero _– mentí mientras metía mi cara dentro de la pequeña caja de dinero que tenía mi camioneta y saque un poco – _volveré dentro _– el asintió y me abrió paso, camine lentamente, otra vez, a la escuela, cerré los ojos mientras podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

No tuve más remedio que tomar todas y cada una de las clases que me restaban, las clases no eran el problema en sí, era el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Una vez termine, salí al aparcamiento. Esta vez mi guardaespaldas no pregunto nada, se limito a seguirme, me sorprendió que, desde el segundo día que trabajo para cuidarme, se adapto y aprendió mi horario.

Rebusque en el piso de mi camioneta del lado del copiloto, donde tenía una bolsa con mis ropas de trabajo para Starbucks. Había habido quejas acerca de todos los paprazzi que llenaban el trabajo, cosa que quedo rápidamente fuera de discusión al, mi jefe, notar que el local se hacía, notoriamente, más famoso. ¿Quien no iría a comprar un Starbucks solo para ver a la famosa Bella Swan?, quien es amada por muchas por estar en medio de la relación Edward Masen y Tanya Denali y odiada por otras ilusas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que envidiar a la gente. Palabras textuales de Marie Alice Cullen.

Por suerte para mí, también, aquello estaba acabando notoriamente.

Una vez llegue, estacione mi camioneta y me baje para comenzar mi turno.

- _¡Bella! _– saludo Mike desde atrás de la barra. Sonreí mientras saludaba con la mano.

- _¿Muy lleno? _– bromee.

- _Gracias a Dios no, alguien aquí dejo de llamar la atención _– le saque la lengua y fui a la cocina por algo de crema batida – _¿Puedes atender los pedidos hoy?, Kevin no podrá venir _– pidió Mike.

- _Claro _– le tendí la crema batida y me puse detrás de caja.

Tome algunos pedidos y la caja registradora se había llenado de ticket, sentí a una persona llegar.

- _Bienvenido a Starbucks, ¿que desea ordenar? _– dije sin despegar la vista de los ticket.

- _Valla, el Internet sirvió de algo _– contesto con voz divertida, voltee mi mirada hacía el y me sonroje al reconocerlo.

- _Alec…_

- _Así que te apellidas Swan _– pregunto levantando las cejas.

- _Si _– susurre bajando la mirada y mostrando un sonrojo más grande.

- _Y sabía yo que conocía a esa hermosa chica del periódico, no sabía que eras amiga de Edward Masen_

- _No lo soy _– conteste rápidamente – _solo… fue un pequeño accidente_

-_ Bien, entonces…_

- _Si no va a ordenar, le pido que se retire de la fila, esta entreteniendo al personal y obstruyendo en paso a los demás compradores _– salte al escuchar la voz de Mike atrás mía, voltee a verle y este tenía la mandíbula tensa mirando directamente a Alec.

- _Bien, ¿a que hora sales de trabajar, Bella?_

- _En unos cuantos minutos más _– conteste con una media sonrisa.

- _Te esperare_ – dijo y salió por la puerta del local.

- _No me agrada _– dijo Mike mirándome.

- _No tiene porque _– dije mientras atendía al cliente.

Media hora después, me encontraba quitándome mi delantal con velocidad inhumana, desde el día del club no había visto a Alec y me hacía gracia estar cerca de algún amigo que se, es sincero conmigo y no cerca de mí solo por las odiosas fotos y mi _temporal _momento de fama.

_- ¿Te vas ya? _– pregunto Mike sin ocultar su curiosidad y molestia.

_- Si… _- respondí únicamente.

Debía aprovechar que, en el hospital si había reglas, me habían dado un descanso temporal gracias a Carlisle, de otra forma, por el revuelco que armaban los periodistas en el, yo estaría desempleada del hospital.

_- Te veré mañana, entonces_

- _Claro, adiós_

Salí por la puerta principal, hacía una semana que dejaba de hacer mi interno baile de la victoria, al fin era capaz de salir, sin ningún problema, sola.

Divise uno de los cajones, el auto de mi guardaespaldas, suspire y me encamine hacía Alec, quien me esperaba recargado en un coche color Dorado.

_- Lindo auto _– alabe.

- _Alguien no me llamo _– reclamo sin maldad y yo sonreí nerviosa.

- _Yo…_

-_ ¿Quieres pasear? _– pregunto con voz seductora, señalando con su cabeza su coche, lo cual ocasiono que me sonrojara, curiosamente, más por incomodidad que por pena. Voltee hacía el coche de mi guardaespaldas, notando que este, había salido de su coche y mantenía su vista fija en nosotros junto a la puerta del piloto – _¿Quién es el?_

- _Mi protección_

- _Deshazte de el, salgamos a algún lugar _– sonrió y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida ente su abierta proposición.

- _Esta bien _– solté una pequeña risita – _ahora vuelvo_

Di media vuelta sobre mis pies y camine lentamente hacía mi guardaespaldas, no había salido sin el a ningún lado, pero no veía el porque, de pronto, me sentía asustada, iba a estar con Alec, un… conocido, no era nada alarmante.

Llegue hasta el cofre del coche y escuche una clara conversación de teléfono.

_- Aún estamos aquí _– espero a que la persona de la otra línea hablara.

…

_- ¿Alguna razón en espacial…?_

…

_- Bien, adiós – _colgó y volteo nuevamente a la dirección donde estaba hace unos minutos – _¿Dónde…? _– hizo una cara de pánico que no supe descifrar en lo absoluto.

- _Ahmm…_ - maldito sea el minuto en el que se me olvido su nombre.

- _Stefan, señorita Isabella_ – suspiro aliviado y le mire raro.

- _Stefan…_ – sonreí nerviosa, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, me corto.

- _Necesito sacarla de aquí_ – mi semblante se alarmo – _tengo ordenes de… la señorita Alice, quiere verla, hoy, ahora mismo, en su casa_

- _Alice… ¿Dónde esta?, ¿le paso algo?_ – pregunte desconcertada.

- _No…_

- _¿Era ella al teléfono? _– pregunte curiosa.

- _Si, quiere verla, dice que tiene mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de usted_

Se puso nuevamente sus gafas y volvió a quedarse callado, le mire desconcertada, no era demasiado buena leyendo a la gente y esta persona no era la excepción. Había olvidado la razón por la cual me acerque hasta que escuche un claxon sonar justo atrás de mí.

_- ¿Quién es? _– pregunto Stefan interesado.

- _Un amigo, me permites_

- _Srta. Isabella, _- le mire – _estaré esperando, tengo ordenes de llevarla a la casa Cullen_

Fruncí el ceño a la palabra _orden_, pero al ver su cara completamente indiferente, no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir

_- Vuelvo en unos minutos _– dije, el me dio un breve asentimiento con la cabeza y yo comencé a caminar en dirección al coche de Alec.

- _¿Lista para irte? _– pregunto sonriente por la ventanilla del copiloto abierta. Me mordí el labio nerviosa y mire a mi guardaespaldas, me miraba fijamente.

- _Tengo que irme _– comencé y el frunció el ceño – _había quedado con una amiga, cosa que olvide completamente, de verdad lo siento_

- _No hay problema, otro día será _– dijo sonriente y me sentí culpable al instante.

- _Te llamare _– dije rápidamente y el me sonrío.

- _Bien, estaré esperando, adiós Bella_

Arranco el coche y se fue del pequeño aparcamiento, mire en dirección al coche de mi guardaespaldas, para encontrármelo hablando nuevamente por teléfono, fruncí el ceño.

Espere a que terminara de hablar y me hice notar, una vez me vio, camine directamente a mi camioneta, no iba a dejarla aquí toda la noche ni mucho menos tenía planeado estar dentro de un mismo coche con… Stefan, era demasiado incómodo. Una vez estuve dentro, arranque y anduve directamente a la casa Cullen.

Después de una hora completa de camino, estacione fuera de la casa, más bien mansión Cullen, con mi guardaespaldas pisando mis talones.

Camine a la entrada y antes de que tocara, un pequeño remolino de cabello negro, estuvo abrazada a mi cuerpo con rapidez.

_- ¡Que bueno que viniste! _– grito Alice una vez me soltó.

_-_ _Hola a ti también _– sonreí y ambas entramos a la casa juntas.

- _Dios, han pasado demasiadas cosas _– suspiro y mire la casa completamente vacía o al menos la sala. Sin darme tiempo de pensar, Alice me arrastro al segundo piso, para ser mas específicos, su habitación. Una vez estuvimos dentro, camino a paso bailarín hacía la computadora, tomo unos papeles y me miro sonriente.

- _¿Qué? _– pregunte desconcertada.

- _Aquí tengo tus fotos _– movió las fotografías de un lado a otro y me las tendió.

Las mire por unos momentos y enseguida las reconocí, sonreí divertida al mirarme posando para la cámara, aquella vez que habíamos ido al club.

_- Las había olvidado _– dije pasando de fotos.

- _Yo también _– la mire confusa – _Edward las vio y me acorde de tu petición _– mi mandíbula se desencajo y abrí la boca formando una redonda y perfecta "O"

- _¡Que Edward que…! _– grite y la mire con miedo.

- _Tranquila Bella, sales genial en esas fotos_

- _Hay Dios _– susurre y me senté con pesadez en la cama de Alice.

- _Tranquila… _- la mire y esta se sentó a mi lado – _el dijo que te veías hermosa _– lo dijo de una manera tan inocente que de verdad comenzaba a pensar que no sabía lo que esas palabras ocasionaban en mí.

- _¿Gracias?_

- _De nada _– saltó feliz de la cama y me entrego un par de fotos más – _no hagas esperar más a tu madre, dijiste que querías mostrarle tu faceta sexy _– rodé los ojos y sonreí imaginando a René al ver estas fotos, se pondría a dar saltitos estilo Alice, lo malo, era que no podía decir lo mismo de Charlie.

Mire un par de minutos más las fotos, hasta que recordé algo.

- _¿Querías verme? _– pregunte confusa.

- _¡Si! _– saltó – _hacía demasiado tiempo que no salíamos, con todo esto de la prensa ya ni tiempo de estar contigo... Ah, hay demasiadas cosas que contar, muchas compras por hacer..._

- _No saldré de compras contigo _– dije negando con la cabeza.

- _Cobarde _– me saco la lengua infantilmente.

- _Inteligente_

- _¡Oh, vamos, aun nos debes la noche de chicas con Rosalie!_

- _Hablando de Rosalie, ¿donde están todos?_

- _Mamá y Papá están en una junta de negocios por parte de mi madre, Emmett y Rosalie... ni siquiera quiero intentar adivinar _– puso mueca de asco.

- _¿Jasper? _– ella rodó los ojos, haciendo una mueca.

- _A su padre le ataco el repentino "amor paternal" _– enarque una ceja – _no me mal entiendas, tienen buena relación, pero ahora impuso un nuevo día de "al menos una vez a la semana tendremos una salida padre e hijo" _– sonreí ante su fastidio.

- _No es gracioso Swan _– continué riendo – _lo extraño... además, no tienen un día en especifico para salir, simplemente le dice un día antes y yo no seré quien arruine su día padre e hijo_

- _Al menos te avisa un día antes_

- _Vaya, eso si que me hace sentir mejor _– hizo una mueca y yo reí.

Comenzamos a hablar de todo lo que habíamos y no habíamos hecho en todas unas completas dos semanas, aunque yo no tenía demasiado para contar, prácticamente mis ultimas dos semanas habían sido publicadas en todas las revistas de chismes, con las cuales, Alice se divertía a mis espaldas.

- _Se podría decir que yo tengo excusa, pero tú _– la apunte con el dedo – _¿hay alguna razón por la cual hayas estado TAN ocupada como para no llamarme?_

- _Si _– contesto cantarina – _pero no te la diré _– su sinceridad me tomo por sorpresa. Se paro de la cama y fue hasta donde su buró, se agacho y trajo con ella un par de revistas – _¡Bella Swan, podrías firmarme mis revistas! _– chillo como todas aquellas fanáticas en la calle, tirando las revistas frente a mi. Abrí la boca al darme cuenta de que en todas salía yo, de relleno, pero realmente aparecía. El aire se quedo atorado en mis pulmones cuando leí el nombre de la revista.

Era la misma revista que Rene compraba como loca cada vez que salía una nueva en Forks.

- _¿Me dejas ver algunas cosas? _– me miro confundida y yo señale su computadora.

- _¿Enviaras las fotos a tu mama?_

- _Algo así_

Me senté frente a la computadora encendida mientras rezaba – _por favor no, por favor no... _– repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. Abrí mi bandeja de entrada, la cual estaba llena de mensajes de René. Mire las fechas y eran de cada día desde hace dos semanas.

- _René punto com. ¿Quién es ella? _– pregunto Alice divertida.

- _Mi madre _– dije levantando mis manos para tapar mi cara.

- _¡Genial!, quiero conocerla _– saltó emocionada.

- _Ya lo creo_

Abrí un par de mensajes sin importarme que Alice estuviera atrás mío.

_¡Charlie esta como loco, pero no te preocupes, tengo bien escondidas las revistas!_

_¿Como no tienes tiempo de avisarme este tipo de cosas?_

_¡Mi hija es famosa, es la mejor noticia que me he enterado desde que te fuiste y no gracias a ti!_

_- ¿Como se entero tu madre de todo esto? _– pregunto Alice mordiéndose el labio.

_-_ _Una de las tantas revistas que sale aquí sale aya cada mes _– susurre cerrando mi bandeja – _o en este caso cada que hay una nueva y jugosa noticia_

- _¡Espera a que vea tus fotografías! _– saltó – _se va a poner muy feliz_

- _Si es que mi papa no se muere de un infarto antes_

- _Deja de ser tan pesimista, anda envíalas de una vez_

Un par de horas después, me encontraba enviando todos y cada uno de los archivos que llenaban la cámara de Alice y un sin fin de disculpas y saludos para mis olvidados padres de Forks.

Alice había querido esperar a que Rene me diera una respuesta, pero gracias a Dios, Carlisle y Esme llegaron a salvarme el día de una vergüenza más.

Bajamos a saludarlos y los salude pidiendo disculpas por desaparecer por mucho tiempo, me invitaron a cenar y como no tenía mas nada interesante que hacer, acepte.

Cinco minutos después, me encontraba recostada en la cama de Alice mientras ella se duchaba para ir a cenar.

Inconscientemente, tome uno de los pequeños peluches que se encontraba en su cama y lo abrace pensativa.

Recordé la pequeña declaración que me hizo Alice, ella había estado haciendo cosas, al parecer, _más importantes _que hablar conmigo o siquiera saber de mí.

Sonreí ante mi ridiculez, pero pronto esa sonrisa se volvió nostálgica, ¿que pasa si Alice se da cuenta de que soy demasiado aburrida como para seguir saliendo conmigo?

- _Fue sincera _– susurre para mí.

Pronto mi mente se encontró con otro juego de palabras.

_- Tranquila… - la mire y esta se sentó a mi lado – el dijo que te veías hermosa_

Mordí mi labio con una sonrisa tonta y enterrando mi cara, completamente sonrosada, en la almohada. ¿De verdad Edward había dicho que me veía hermosa?

Suspire. Ese tal Masen hacía cosas que me confundían hasta el punto de no saber que pasa por su cabeza, me confundía, y eso... me gustaba.

Seguí mordiendo mi labio y recordé su pequeño beso robado. ¿Pequeño?, que va.

Toque mis labios y enterré de nuevo mi cara en la almohada. Si seguía así, tendré que darle explicaciones a Alice del porque estaba acostada en su cama completamente sonrosada y con una sonrisa de tonta.

Compuse mi cara y saque esos recuerdos de mi mente. Ya habría tiempo de recordar, _a solas_.

Poco fue el momento en el que escuche la puerta del baño de Alice abrirse y después verla a ella salir con un lindo pijama color rosa.

Me senté rápidamente en la cama y la mire con una sonrisa.

- _¿Qué hacías? _– pregunto sonriente.

- _Nada _– respondí mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en mi cara.

- _... Claro _– sonrió y se acerco a su buró, donde estaba su celular – _tengo una llamada perdida _– me miro confusa.

- _No escuche nada _– me encogí de hombros y ella miro el celular. Saltó de alegría al ver el número marcado en el – _¡¿Qué pasa?!_

- _¡Esto es tan genial! _– me miro y sonrió abiertamente. Marco un número y me dio la espalda para comenzar a hablar nuevamente por teléfono.

- _Veo que tomo una decisión... _– hablo con voz dura – _solo quiero que me diga quien y porque... _– escuche atenta su conversación, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron dejar de prestar atención.

Al ver a Alice completamente indispuesta para atender, fui a la puerta encontrándome con Esme.

- _Bella, la cena esta lista_

- _Bajaremos enseguida_

Asintió y se perdió por las escaleras. Encare nuevamente a Alice para encontrarla gritando contra el teléfono.

- _¡Espero que no este orgulloso de meterse en la vida privada de las personas! _– grito y yo la mire como si tuviera tres cabezas – _ya me dio la información que necesitaba y, a pesar de todo... gracias_

Colgó el teléfono, respiro profundamente y una sonrisa volvió a adornar su cara.

- _Tienes que decirme que esta pasando _– hable asustada. Pero ella no me puso atención, en cambio, siguió tecleando en su celular – _¿a quien estas llamando?_

- _A Edward _– respondió y me miro – _se quien publico las fotos_

Tarde unos minutos en procesar la información y cuando lo hice, tape mi boca con mis manos. Tenía ganas de gritar.

* * *

**Puedo Amarte**

* * *

**Chicas, no tengo excusa, no se que tanto me tarde, o bueno, creo tener la idea.**

**Solo pido comprensión, no podía publicar algo que no me gustara después o que hiciera descomponer la historia.**

**Estuve viendo los F/F de una autora y me encontré mi historia entre ellos, eso me hizo escribir ahorita mismo, ya, este capitulo, en verdad les agradezco mucho sus RR y mas que nada su... tolerancia =/**

**Espero que me sigan la historia, nada es por hacerlas enojar es solo... falta de inspiración.**

**Les juro que nada fue en vano, aún estoy trabajando en los capitulos de mis demás historias y como consecuencia, ya saque tres historias mas de mi cabeza ._. XD. Las cuales no publicare hasta que tenga al menos diez capitulos de cada una jaja...**

**Sin nada mas que decir, ojala y les guste y... espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos**

**Feliz Navidad, Feliz año nuevo, Feliz día de reyes, Día de la amistad, etc.**

**Besows!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

_- Si no te quisiera tanto, hija, estarías encerrada bajo llave en el sótano _– suspiro cansada Esme, logrando que todos soltáramos una pequeña risa cansada.

_- Espero que sea TAN importante como dijiste _– sentencio Carlisle. A lo que Alice solo respondió sacando la lengua.

- _¡Mamá, quiero mi leche! _– dijo Emmett apuntando a la cocina y caminando hacia ella. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Esme rodara los ojos y le siguiera.

_- ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Edward_?_! _– grito Alice desesperada mirando el reloj.

_- Tal vez este huyendo _– me encogí de hombros y Alice me miro con ojos entrecerrados – _¿Quién sabe? _- me hice la desentendida. ¿Quién demonios no se asustaría al recibir una llamada colérica por parte de Alice?

_- Pues más vale que no llegue demasiado lejos, porque iré hasta donde haya llegado_

_- Hija, es medianoche _– dijo Esme asomando la cabeza seguida de Emmett, quien tomaba de su vaso con leche con las dos manos.

_- La una de la mañana _– corrigió Carlisle.

_- La una_, _no puedes estar despertando gente a estas horas de la… mañana_

Alice suspiro frustrada mientras su mirada se posaba nuevamente en el reloj y soltaba palabras entre dientes que nadie entendía.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia al recordar él porque estábamos todos aquí en la sala, a la una de la mañana esperando a Edward y su… novia.

Después de que Alice cortó la llamada con _quien sabe quien_, marco desesperadamente el número de Edward, pero este no le contestó. Y así pasaron diez llamadas más, hasta que una enojada Esme fue a buscarnos, nuevamente, a la habitación de Alice, recordando que la cena estaba servida. Derrotada y enojada, decidió dejar las llamadas en paz y se enojo con Edward por haber recibido una llamada de atención por parte de su madre.

Y así, terminando de cenar Alice fue directamente a su celular marcando nuevamente a Edward, quien esa vez si contesto.

Recuerdo como tuve que taparme los oídos al escuchar los estruendosos gritos que Alice mandaba a Edward, hasta que Carlisle fue a preguntar si había un problema. Las últimas palabras de Alice _"si no te agrada la idea de quedar eunuco mas te vale venir para acá con la rubia" _fue el acabose para que estallara en carcajadas, logrando que Carlisle me mirada como si tuviera tres cabezas.

Y así es como terminamos aquí. El problema, era que esa llamada se había hecho hace dos horas y Alice estaba que echaba chispas.

- _Ten_go sueño _– _dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio. Logrando que Alice estallara.

_- ¡Que-Nefasto-Es! _– grito alzando los brazos de manera teatral.

_- Un nefasto – _susurre adormilada.

_- ¿Acaso no sabe lo que es la puntualidad? – _siguió parloteando como si estuviera sola.

_- Alguien tiene que enseñarle que debe llegar temprano cuando una pixie está enfadada _– susurre de nuevo.

_- ¡Es un incumplido!_

_- Un pecador… _- dije de manera macabra, hasta que escuche unas pequeñas risas por parte de Esme, quien me sonreía y miraba divertida a su hija.

_- Te saldrán arrugas si sigues frunciendo el ceño así _– dijo Esme aparentando calma.

- _¡Enana, tengo sueño! _– se quejo Emmett levantando la cabeza del regazo de Esme.

Alice iba a contestar cuando escuchamos un estruendoso chirrido de auto estacionar justo frente a la casa.

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba rápidamente y poco a poco se formaba un nudo en mi estómago, dándome ganas de ir al baño.

_- Ya-era-hora _– dijo Alice caminando directamente a la puerta.

Esme y Carlisle rodaron los ojos y se pararon para ir justo detrás de ella, dejándonos a Emmett y a mí la necesidad de hacer lo mismo.

Me pare del sofá y Emmett me intercepto abrazándome por los hombros y recostando su cabeza en la mía. Reí porque aun cuando mi cabeza era mi máxima altura, el comoquiera tenía que doblar las piernas para estar a mi altura.

Llegamos frente a la puerta abierta; donde se veía a Edward con el puño colgando y Tanya detrás de él. Trague saliva.

_- Buenas noches _– dijo Edward confundido con su mirada puesta en mí y en Emmett.

_- ¿Buenas noches_?, _¡Buenos días!_ – grito Alice, haciéndolos pasar y logrando que Emmeett saltara – _¿Papi y Mami no te enseñaron lo que es la puntualidad?_

_- Alice_ – reprendió Carlisle y Alice suspiro.

- _Cállense _– chillo Emmett como niño pequeño. Palmee su espalda y me sonrió cansado. Definitivamente un Emmett cansado, era un Emmett cansado.

_- Lo lamento _– dijo Edward una vez dentro de la casa, me miro y después a Alice – _Tanya y yo estábamos en un evento… _- hice una mueca invisible.

_- Pero yo_… - Alice hablo, pero fue interrumpida.

_- El asunto… _- corto Esme mandándole una mirada de advertencia – _es que ya están aquí, Edward, Tanya, Alice quiere decirles algo importante ¿no es verdad hija?_

_- Si _– refunfuño Alice.

_- Ya que esta todo el orden, pasemos a la sala mientras preparo algo de café _– ofreció Esme, a lo cual todos asintieron.

Voltee mi cuerpo en dirección a la sala, trayendo a Emmett conmigo, sintiendo la mirada de Edward clavada en mí, suspire. Toda la felicidad que había hace tan solo unos minutos, se había esfumado y había sido reemplazada por miedo.

Me senté en el sillón individual, en el que me acompaño una enfurruñada Alice, sentándose en la codera. Carlisle se sentó en el más grande, junto con Emmett, que recargo su cabeza en la de él, ambos esperando a Esme y la feliz pareja frente a mí y Alice. No se tiene que ser adivino para saber que en ningún momento me atreví a levantar la mirada.

_- Y… ¿en qué evento se encontraban Edward? _– pregunto Carlisle después de un largo silencio.

_- Una inauguración, Tanya formo parte de la pasarela de bienvenida y recibí la llamada de Alice cuando estaba por comenzar _– se excuso pidiendo disculpas a Alice, quien de una u otra manera se había negado a dirigirle la palabra.

_- Papá_… _dile que no acepto sus disculpas _– dijo claramente con la mirada perdida, en forma teatral. Solté un par de risas y levante un poco la mirada solo para ver a Carlisle y Edward rodar los ojos con diversión y a Tanya con fastidio.

_- Bella… _- me tensé al escuchar mi nombre de su boca.

_- ¿Sí_? _– _susurre levantando la mirada por unos minutos.

_- No vi a Stefan ahí afuera_

_- Le dije que me iba a quedar a dormir, que no había problema en que se fuera _– asintió pidiendo más explicación – _vendrá mañana_

_- Bien_

Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que me dirigió hasta que Esme llego con café, té y leche caliente para Emmett.

_- Alice, tienes la palabra _– levante la mirada al sentir a mi amiga pararse del sofá. Mala idea. Vi claramente como Tanya se adormitaba y enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de Edward.

_- Bien, es obvio que aquí alguien miente_… - comenzó con su discurso. Rodé los ojos. Ni siquiera yo sabía porque había citado a Tanya, de Edward lo entendía, pero ¿a Tanya?

_- Hija ve al grano, por favor _– reprocho Carlisle. Logrando que Alice cerrara los ojos.

_- Estoy muy cansada, Alice _– esta vez hablo Tanya con voz cansada.

_- ¡Estamos aquí por ti_! – grito – ¡Zorra… mentirosa!

_- ¡Alice_! – gritaron Esme, Carlisle y Edward al mismo tiempo. Yo solo pude abrir los ojos sorprendida.

_- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Alice_? – reprocho Tanya con el ceño fruncido.

_- ¿Ahora te harás la desentendida, mentirosa?_

_- Detente _– demando Edward en defensa de Tanya. Sacándome una mueca de dolor.

_- Anónima, sí, claro – _dijo con ironía.

_- ¡Es suficiente! _– se paro Edward – _es mi novia, y como tal le debes respeto_

_- Alice, por favor deja los rodeos – _hable con voz pausada y cansada. Sinceramente, se me estaba yendo el sueño. Pero no podía soportar que Edward siguiera defendiendo a Tanya.

_- ¡Dile a tu novio Tanya, dile como fuiste tú quien publicaste las fotos en el periódico de hace dos semanas! _– ok, eso fue directo. ¿De qué demonios hablaba Alice?

_- ¡¿De qué hablas…? _– pregunto Tanya entre dientes.

_- ¡Tu contrataste a un "paparazzi" para que se quedara donde Edward ese día después de su obra de caridad, no quiso ir contigo por alguna razón, así que le pagaste MUY bien al paparazzi para que lo vigilara…_

_- ¡Cállate! _– grito Tanya colerizada. Ya no estaba cansada.

_- Tu intención no era publicar nada, solo era saber que hacía sin ti_

- _Alice… _- susurro amenazante. Todos los demás estábamos con la boca abierta.

- _Pero al ver las fotos decidiste que sería divertido hacer una pequeña broma a mí amiga,_

- _¡Cállate de una vez! _– se paro del sofá y camino hacía Alice.

- _Así que le pagaste más a ese hombre para que publicara las fotos, cuanto antes mejor, pero no se pudo hacerlo con la rapidez que pediste_

- _¡Cállate maldita enana!_

- _¡No me quiero callar!, ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para querer callarme?, rubia oxigenada, zorra mentirosa_

- _¡Duende del demonio, metiche, enana desperfecta! _– y la lista seguía.

- _¡Cállense todos! _– grito Emmett con fastidio. Pero nadie le hizo caso.

- _¡Publicaste las fotos para divertirte a costa de tu reciente novio! _– tape mi boca y mordí mi labio para retener mi gran, gran, carcajada.

- _¡Enana maldita! _– Tanya salto sobre la mesa cafetera y fue directo a Alice. Mientras Alice se lanzaba, al mismo tiempo contra Tanya.

_- ¡Zorra mentirosa! _– Emmett y Carlisle se apresuraron para separarlas. Carlisle tenía bien sujeta a Tanya por la cintura, pero esta seguía queriendo ir contra Alice.

- _¡No, no! _– grito Emmett cargando de lado a Alice con una sola mano, mientras detenía a Tanya con la otra – _¡No, Tanya, ya no! _– mordí mi labio y mire hacía otro lado. Esta familia de verdad era un circo.

- _¡Enana duende! _– gritaba Tanya desde los brazos de Carlisle.

- _¡Consigue nuevos insultos, esos están pasados de moda, tanto como tu cabellera rubia! _– gritaba Alice desde el costado de Emmett.

- _¡¿Qué tiene mi cabellera?_

- _¡No es natural!_

- _¡¿Y crees que tu cabello corto lo es? Necesitaste cortártelo para que quedara así _– rodé los ojos. El asunto se estaba tornando ridículamente infantil.

- _¡Déjame decirte…!_

- _¡Basta! _– todo el mundo pareció detenerse al escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Edward.

- _Edward… _- hablo Alice con voz temblorosa.

Casi río al ver que Emmett intentaba ponerla en el piso y ella aferraba sus piernas a su cintura.

- _Esa acusación no es amable, _- empezó Carlisle – _¿estás segura, Alice?_

- _Ella no lo negó _– dijo fulminando a Tanya con los ojos.

- _Ni lo afirmo, _- Carlisle miro a Esme reprobatoriamente – _lo que quiero decir es, que tienes que tener pruebas, ¿estás segura Alice?_

- _Las pruebas están en mi buró _– me miro y rápidamente entendí.

- _Voy por ellas_

- _No hace falta _– hablo Edward con voz helada. Inmediatamente detuve mi camino – _¿es verdad? _– voltee para mirar a Edward mirando intensamente a Tanya.

- _¡Hacen como si fuera el fin del mundo! _– grito estresada. Y, por más increíble que pareciera, estaba de acuerdo con ella – _¡solo son un par de fotos!_

- _¡Bingo! _– grito Alice desde la espalda de Emmett. Abrí los ojos al mirar la cara dormitada de Emmett, no me pareció demasiado seguro que Alice estuviera sostenida de él.

- _Gracias, Carlisle, Esme _– suspiro Edward – _Tanya y yo nos vamos, que tengan buena noche _– tomo a Tanya del codo y salieron de la casa. ¿Qué demonios paso?

Todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo, a excepción de Emmett, quien tiro a Alice al piso y se acostó en el sofá grande.

- _¡Bruto! _– grito está enfadada.

- _Vamos a dormir _– dijo Carlisle tranquilamente – _Em_mett – el aludido levanto los brazos, una clara invitación a ser cargado – _me romperé la espalda si te cargo, levántate hijo_

- _Debilucho _– se levanto y, apoyado en Carlisle, salieron de la sala.

Me senté en el sofá individual y cerré los ojos.

- _Bella… _- susurro Alice.

- _Estoy bien _– la mire – _me gustaría que me hubieras dicho, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este circo _– y hubiera obtenido una disculpa por parte de Edward. Complete en mi interior.

- _Obviamente no estaba pensando con claridad _– suspiro frustrada – _te estaban acosando los medios por su culpa, no era justo_

- _Lo seguirán haciendo, las fotos aun siguen rondando por ahí_

- _Pero ahora Edward sabe la verdad _– negué sonriendo.

- _Vamos a dormir_

Desperté sola a la mañana siguiente, Alice no estaba en la cama y yo tenía absolutamente todo el espacio ocupado. ¿Dónde se habría metido la duende?

Bostece un par de veces y me estire a mis anchas. Nunca me había dormido tan tarde, de no haber sido por lo que paso ayer. Me senté de golpe al recordar todo lo que había pasado ayer. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?, ¿Edward rompería con Tanya?, ¿Los paparazzi supieron el acontecimiento de ayer?, ¿Edward estaría enojado conmigo, aun? Suspire frustrada, no me gustaba tener muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

- _¡Despertaste! _– entro Alice alegre a la habitación.

- _Buenos días_

- _Buenas tardes _– sonrío – _es la una de la tarde _– ¿por dónde demonios se le ponían las pilas?

- _Debo ir a trabajar_

- _Entras a trabajar hasta las cuatro _– ¿Cómo…? – _Alice lo sabe todo _– enarque una ceja – _me lo dijo Stefan, ven bajemos a desayunar_

Desayunamos en la mesa de la cocina. Carlisle se había ido al hospital y había perdido la total oportunidad de hablar con él, mientras Esme se encontraba preparándose para ir a su tienda. Emmett había salido con Rosalie a quien sabe dónde, dejándonos solas a Alice y a mí… y a Stefan, que estaba fuera de la casa.

- _¿Saldrás con Jasper?_

- _Sip, su salida fraternal acabo, gracias a Dios_

- _Debo irme _– la abrace – _gracias por todo_

- _Eres mi amiga, Bells_

Salí de la casa Cullen en encuentro con Stefan.

- _Buenos días Stefan _– eso era nuevo. Nunca lo había saludado.

- _Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿lista para ir a casa? –_ asentí.

Llegue a casa solo a ducharme. Ya no fui a la escuela, así que tendría que pensar bien en una excusa por haber faltado. Suspire. Mi vida se estaba descomponiendo de la manera más rara que hubiera esperado en toda mi vida.

Ni siquiera encendí la computadora para ver mi bandeja atestada de mensajes de René, y posibles amenazas de un internado para mujeres por parte de mi papá.

Termine de ducharme y me coloque mis pantalones, mi blusa y converse. Era demasiado temprano para ir al trabajo y muy tarde para comer, así que solo salí en encuentro con Stefan.

- _Listo _– subí a mi camioneta con su coche pisando mi defensa.

Fui consciente de lo fácil que fue salir de mi casa hasta que estuve a medio camino. Sonreí. Los reporteros por fin iban a dejarme en paz.

Llegue a Starbucks entradas las tres y media, con la entrada despejada.

- _¡Dios, ahuyentaste a todos esos hombres! – _me recibió Mike. Yo rodé los ojos – _¿estás contenta?_

- _Mucho _– dije con una enorme sonrisa.

- _A trabajar Swan _

_- Sí, señor_

Las siguientes cuatro horas las pase atendiendo clientes, ancianos, adolescentes, niños, adultos, y una que otra _fanática _ridícula que quisieron que les dijera como era estar cerca de Edward Masen.

Por suerte, yo ya no estaba frente a la caja registradora y el grupito fue corrido por Mike. Sentí pena por ellas. Aun cuando no podía describir lo que era estar a un lado de Edward. Simplemente… mágico.

Salí del trabajo a las ocho y media, subí a mi camioneta y Stefan y yo nos dirigimos a mi departamento, lo que me hizo preguntarme seriamente ¿Qué hacía mi guardaespaldas en todo el tiempo que yo estaba trabajando?

Me dejo sana y salva en mi departamento, pero no se fue. Se quedo fuera del edificio, cosa que me pareció demasiado extraña.

Subí el ascensor, llegue a mi piso y entre en mi departamento.

Suspire cansada, había sido un día normal a comparación de lo que había sido ayer.

Subí las pequeñas escaleras, viendo una sombra recostada en mi cama.

Mi respiración se volvió irregular, junto a los latidos de mi corazón. Mire esa sombra acercarse a mí. Estuve dispuesta a gritar, hasta que esa sombra llego completamente a mí y me tapo la boca.

- _Tranquila, soy yo _– abrí los ojos como platos y asentí con la cabeza para que me soltara.

- _¿Edward?_

**Puedo Amarte**

**¡MUCHO TIEMPO! No sé que decir, la verdad, no sé ._. **

**Ya ni ganas tengo de pedirles ReviewXD, ni siquiera me dan ganas de pedirle que lean, ya me da werwenza :$... pero ni modo, así es la vida.**

**Nunca creí que esta historia gustara, la verdadXD, pero lo hizo y me siento orgullosa : ' ).**

**De verdad les juro que la tardanza no fue a propoistido. Se me ha perdido mi USB infinidad de veces, aparte mis problemas emocionales que son otra cosa XD.**

**YA TENGO MAS DE ONCE FICS! Y todos son extrañamente extraños. Y déjenme decirles que, GRACIAS A LO QUE PASA CON ESTE FIC (la tardanza)**

**No tengo intención de bajar ninguno hasta que lleve minimo la mitadXD, y eso va a tardar mucho XP…**

**Ni modo, ojala y les guste este cap. Ya no les prometeré nada u_u. solo, espero que me tengan paciencia.**

**Besows!**


End file.
